


Long Forgotten

by Farraway



Series: Hellspawn [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: BAMF oc, Bad end, BroCon, Ending A, Ending B, Ending C, Ending D (epilogue), Friendship/Love, Gen, Good End, Halloween 2k16, How Do I Tag, Multi, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot Twists, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Build, Slow Burn, What Have I Done, ahaha what are tags?, all feels for Mephisto, both twins are lil'shits but what's new?, le grande finale, mentions of vomiting and gore, sappy ending probs but who knows?, soon tm, tis' is finished work now, true end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farraway/pseuds/Farraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're only given a little spark of madness. You mustn't lose it. Even if it becomes your future.</p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p>( “IT'S RIN! HE'S DONE IT, HE'S ALIVE!” )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> July 24, 2016 - conclusion starts now!

* * *

 

 

_'_ _Za oknem księżyc świeci sam, i dobrze mu tak, jest nas dwóch  
Znów próbuję cofnąć czas, boję się, że nie zmienię nic...'_

~ Video - Papieros

 

* * *

Rin slouched over kitchen table, his elbows barely keeping him upwards given how tired he felt. Not to mention the huge headache he had. Why did he felt so under the weather though you might wonder, when outside a nice autumn sky seemed so delightful? Well, to answer that question shortly – Rin hated when people outwardly lied to him and then continued to call him crazy and wrong when he was most certainly not wrong. Not in this case anywho.

Sighing mentally Rin clutched a damned item in his hand – it's seemingly scorched and mostly worn out metal mocking him in the setting sun. The thing was he wasn't as stupid as others thought him to be – he was pretty smart and certainly not oblivious to things. Well, okay maybe that was a bit far-fetched on his side but you get a gist of it.

And right now he was seriously pissed off at the freak Mephisto made him to be.

And it was all fault of a soggy pocket-watch.

A pocket-watch he was holding in his palm, concentrating his eyes and mind on it. However no matter how hard he'd rack his mind around it he'd always get to only one conclusion – that it wasn't possible for him to be an owner of this watch at this time; that it must've been a paradox of some sorts.

Because how would this particular pocket-watch be in such pitiful state when he just gave it not-so-long time ago to Yukio? Yet this thing he twirled in his had was all but the said sorry-for-being-a-dick gift.

Even more so confusing was the fact that he clearly remembered a girl wearing it proudly in her right breast pocket, unmindful that it was broken and well beyond repair.

Now, the question was: how it was possible for this watch to be in three places at the same time. Or at least two, given that there was a slight, minuscule chance that the mysterious girl dropped it accidentally when she visited him in the Infirmary. But even so, what was she doing visiting him in the first place? They barely spoke two words to each other.

There was so many unanswered questions he desperately needed answers to, right now.

In the end though all that thinking, all the possibilities only made him grit his teeth in irritation and massage his temple scrutinizing all the same the pocket-watch.

Apparently Yukio's watch was untouched. This was first idea that popped into his mind once he was free to leave the infirmary after his little discovery. Partially he felt like he needed to thank Shima for it though, because if not for his pink-haired friend boinking a water bottle on his head he'd never ever need to crouch next to his bed to retrieve it.

Nonetheless he did and that's when he came across this mysterious discovery lying just next to a foot of his bed, it's open case showing off a broken screen with hands forever stuck in time.

Once he was able to strike off Yukio's watch of his list there was only one other possibility left for him to consider. It was that of the mysterious girl somehow losing her watch in the infirmary. Given he hadn't got any other leads or options he pursued the only trail he had.

That's where things got weird – even for his own tastes, with him being Satan's son and what-not.

For a few days he tried to find the owner in school on his own to no avail. It seemed as if she disappeared from the earth, her trail along with her. Damn, he was so determined to find and face her about the watch-thing he even managed to stomach Shima's nagging and constant teasing that he finally fell head over heels in love with a cute girl; but not before giving him a snort saying that he always thought he's had hots for Shiemi. Forgetting Shima's annoyingly stupid smirk that followed him for those days, he figured it was all a goose chase all along as they haven't found anything about her.

That was until Izumo Kamiki casually mentioned something about prefects meeting Koneko and Bon needed to attend when he had an epiphany of some sorts and reacted to that instantly. Albeit being given a foul looks from Izumo he listened to Konekomaru as he answered him politely like always that yes there was a new Head Prefect girl named Kyoko Nakamura few months ago but she apparently resigned once Yukio came back into picture. Rin, of course, not thinking much of it – pestered poor Koneko for few moments more until Izumo lashed out at him for being nosy and slapped him on his head upside-down.

Thanks to Konekomaru though he finally managed to attach a name to mysterious girl.

However with latest events that happened he seriously started to reconsider his entire chase a stinking case of bullcrap. There was something ugly going on around Kyoko and Mephisto only confirmed his suspicions when he acted overly dense even for him.

Yes he confronted head-on fluff-clown with Yukio at his back once they've been called to principal office.

However said confrontation went exactly as it shouldn't – but hell, what he could expect from Mephisto Pheles, Demon King of Time?

Still being called upon preposterous assumptions and imaging things stung. Not to mention Yukio became once again his word of conscience holding him back by his arm before he'd do something foolish and attack their guardian.

Foul and bitter taste haven't left his mouth since then.

"Bastard" Rin muttered, reminiscing the last events that shook his world. "He's hiding something I know it!" he growled under breath, his ire simmering under skin. "He's hiding her... But— why?"

Now that was a question he wanted an answer to, so badly. There was no way for him to obtain it though. Girl literally was wiped from existence. Her school scores, her classmate's memories of her, her files, everything. It was like she was a figment of his imagination truly and nothing else.

But he knew it wasn't true – an evidence of that he held in his hand.

Before he could have a second thought though kitchen doors swung open and Yukio marched into his view, Kuro's paws fluttering next to him. With a one glance over his twin blinked at him.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked momentarily seeing Rin's somehow paler than usual face. "Are you feeling ill?"

Those questions fell deaf upon Rin's ears though. He blinked off strange trance he found himself in and whipped his head to look at the clock. "It's time already?!" he exclaimed somehow terrified, standing up and slapping his palms onto table at once. "I—I almost forgot."

Yukio at that reaction breathed out, closing his eyes in contemplation. "Of course you would. When it comes to these things you always forget. It's the same as with your homework, nii-san."

Rin grumbled under nose, somehow irritated. He still wasn't over Mephisto's blatant lies. "Is fluff-clown going to be there?" he asked back, huffing and crossing his arms.

Kuro jumped silently onto the counter, his tails swirling behind him. " _Master Mephisto is waiting for you outside_ " he answered for Yukio, his wide eyes watching Rin.

Rin upon hearing that only grouched more, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "That bastard demon" he spat lowly under breath before turning towards Yukio. "Okay, let's go. I don't wanna spend that much time with clown-brain. Sooner it's done the better."

With a look towards his brother Rin stepped ahead, thankful for Yukio's understanding nod as he walked out kitchen temporarily leaving Rin with their furry friend behind.

" _Rin! Rin! You'll be back soon, right?_ " piped suddenly Kuro, his head turning sideways.

Rin exhaled, not really knowing the answer himself. All he knew was that Gramps wanted to see him and Yukio – whatever for, he only hoped nothing bad. His shoulders sagged little bit as he looked towards Kuro.

"Hopefully, yes" he replied honestly.

Twin tails stopped mid-air. " _Master Mephisto said you will._ "

Nodding to that, he chuckled at his familiar. "Well, if he said so—"

Kuro jumped up twice before his tails once again started to dance behind him. " _He also said that Yukio won't fall asleep anymore! I am so happy, Rin!_ "

Blinking at that Rin sweat-dropped a little. "Eh—? What—?" before meaning sunk in and healthy blush appeared on his cheeks. "Kuro!" he stuttered towards his familiar. "Stop listening to everything Mephisto says! He's a—"

_Liar_.

Just as he wanted to badmouth their guardian he stopped himself short as he watched Kuro's eyes widen with each word. Sighing he wiped hand down his face. He knew that his familiar had this _special_ friendship with Mephisto he'd never understand and always made hairs on his hands stand to an end but now, now he faltered.

"Ne, Kuro—?" he asked instead, his mouth running ahead of him. "You really like him, Mephisto am I right?"

Cat-sith nodded his head, sitting down. " _He's my friend just like you and Yukio are! We often run through the city at night. It's so pretty with all the stars and lights shining... You'd really like it._ "

Rin scratched at his head and then pondered Kuro's words. "Kuro, what do you talk about with Mephisto?" he asked curiously.

Kuro's whiskers made funny dance as he smelled something, turning towards Ukobah that chose this moment to start preparing supper for later. " _Well, mostly we talk about you and Yukio!_ "

Sweatdropping again Rin mentally knocked himself on head. Of course they'd talk about them, what did he expect. Then his breath hitched as Kuro continued, black fur staring back at Rin as Kuro was completely entranced by view of prepared stew.

" _Sometimes we talk about Yoko-chan too. She's a bit strange you see, she never listens to Mephisto and always runs away from him..._ "

_Yoko-chan?_

Rin opened his mouth once again when suddenly he knew – Yoko-chan, she was that missing Kyoko girl. So it meant that he was right all this time, that Mephisto was hiding her from him! But why— what was the purpose of it? He didn't understand. That didn't make any sense to him.

"Kyoko—" he muttered towards his familiar but before he managed to finish his thought kitchen's doors snapped open and a very irate Yukio Okumura appeared in them.

"Nii-san! We're going to be late!" Yukio chided, his eyes narrowed to slits and a single brow twitching. "If you don't walk out this instant I _will_ drag you out myself!"

Somehow Yukio's threat wasn't suddenly as scary as they always were. Rin blinked few times, nodding before excusing himself to follow after his brother. When they walked down the corridor he was aware of Yukio's curious glances at him but he couldn't help but to ignore them – there was only one thing on his mind and that was the great discovery that Yoko was somehow affiliated with Mephisto.

And if she was connected to Mephisto then she was also indirectly connected to him and Yukio. Given Mephisto's shady ways of tipping him off her trail he was almost sure he wasn't going to like the reason why was that.

With a clench of his jaw, he shot daggers towards their so-called guardian that stood under his umbrella waiting for them; there was no words exchanged however as they soon disappeared in a blink of a pink fluffy cloud.

…

Even though he was there before Rin still couldn't shake off the strange uneasiness that would seep through him every time he found himself glancing into this never-ending whiteness. Yes, they've been called by Grigori once again. His blue eyes took in the cold emptiness of the huge room with only four black specks adoring it and he shuddered.

To be completely honest he had no idea what was it all about. As far as he was concerned they haven't endangered their mission nor any civilians but anyway they've been called over.

A terrible thought of his brother's **execution** crossed his mind but he shook it off forcefully.

Short march towards Supreme Advisers was unnaturally silent, not him nor Yukio spoke a word – both of them probably lost temporarily in their own thoughts. Even more so Mephisto haven't as much as snorted when they've been at it – and that was worrying.

However Rin was stupefied on spot once his entire exo-team came into view. They've all been there: Bon, Shima, Shiemi, Izumo, Konekomaru and they seemed to be totally engrossed in their own discussion, well that was until Shiemi spotted him and Yukio and waved them over enthusiastically.

The place gave him creeps nonetheless.

Little bit confused about their meet up Rin raised his hand saying 'hi' to everyone. "Hey. Whatcha y'all doing here?" he asked blinking and looking over his friends. Shima stood with crossed arms somehow detached and irate but anyone else seemed to be excited. "Huh?"

Bon took it upon himself to enlighten him. "Apparently we finally finished our training..." he shrugged then before racking hand through his hair.

"What?" he replied gobsmacked. "How—? When—?"

Shiemi piped in, her green eyes even brighter than usual. "Our last mission was success, that's why!" she bobbed her head hardily.

Mephisto clucked his tongue at that amused but haven't uttered a word. Yukio though was just as surprised as he was – did it mean he was in the dark just like him? Bloody Mephisto.

"Wait, wait, waitwaitwait!" Rin muttered with his eyes wide-open. "Does it mean we passed the exorcist test without passing course?"

Izumo was frowning all the time and she shook her head somewhat. "You can say that but—"

"It seems all too sudden, doesn't it?" finished for her Konekomaru, pushing his glasses up. "Besides I think we might still need to pass our cram school's end-term tests anyway."

Izumo agreed with him nodding. "Yes, I thought so too."

"Then why would they drag all of us here?" reasoned Bon. "There's no Shura with us and that only leaves one reason – they are finally going to make up official exorcists."

Gulping, Rin felt cold-sweat dripping down his back. "Well, there's only one person that might now answer to that—" here he stared hard at Mephisto who shrugged off nonchalantly his question. "What? You know why we're here, don't you?" he added with a little bit of iciness to his tone.

Mephisto closed his sharp eyes, holding bridge of his nose. "You kiddos are such killjoys. There's not a single fun bone in your bodies. You can't even take a surprise for what it is."

Rin repeated dumbly. "A surprise?" he muttered and heard a sharp intake of breath from Izumo. Yukio stared just as shocked as the rest of them at Mephisto.

Demon in the end dropped hand from his face, shrugging shoulders and sheepishly saying, "Surprise?"

If it wasn't for the Grigori that sat there silently watching them, Rin would've been be more than sure that'd all hell broke loose at that exact moment. Thankfully it didn't, they were too stupefied to do as much as blink not to mention think through their surprise.

Rin however wasn't going to drop it that quickly. "What the hell?!" he shrieked, his blood pumping through his veins faster. "Why didn't you say anything before?! I was scared shitless that we've done something wrong and they'll send Yukio off to death!" he sputtered now flushed but he didn't care. "You stupid bastard!" he added for good measure, clenching his fists tightly. Briefly he wondered if Mephisto even listened to him, as he noticed their guardian looking from a corner of his eye somewhere behind him.

In the end Mephisto clucked his tongue disappointingly. "Well, that didn't go as I planned. But—" here he smirked, mentioning towards wide black staircase. "Let's not prolong it, so shall we?"

Shaking his head Rin growled under breath at Mephisto but bit his tongue nonetheless. Because once they'd walk back down from there they'd all be an official exorcists after all this time. Pang of pride and giddiness bloomed in his chest anyway, yeah he felt somehow happy that he actually made it. Another step closer to becoming a Paladin.

Shiro would be proud probably if only Rin didn't feel _that_ way about Yukio.

But shaking that thought out from his boggled mind, he stepped first onto black staircase – rest of his exo-team right behind him.

"Do you think we're going to get something extra for it now?" asked suddenly Shima who kept silent for all this time.

"Besides a 'he was a great man and amazing friend' added to your gravestone I think not" answered him Bon seriously.

It wasn't a shock that Shima's face fell stricken. "You've gotta be kidding me man."

Bon however only send him a 'look' with one eyebrow raised and Yukio chuckled under his nose good-naturedly.

"That's the road of exorcists Shima-san" cut in Yukio, walking slowly at the very back of their group. "We chose to risk our lives to save the mankind. There's no recognition in those deeds though."

Shiemi's breath hitched. "That's terrible!"

Yukio glanced at her smiling blankly. "Just because world doesn't know it doesn't mean those close to you don't either" he concluded.

"But— isn't it what you did exactly to Rin-kun, Okumura-sensei?" piped back into conversation Shima, looking at his teacher closely from a corner of his eye. "From what I know you never said you were one."

Shiemi took Shima's side on that one. "Exactly! You say that people close to you would know but— How do you think you'd feel if one day you'd found out you've been kept from something this important for years" here she slowed down to fall in-step with Yukio who kept his face impasse. "Still the thought that only few people would know—it's not fair."

Yukio sighed at that, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Life is not fair, Shiemi-san."

She fell silent at that. "I know" she started slowly. "If not for you I'd be dead a long time ago. But then again if I wasn't scarred I'd never got to know you and Rin and—" nodding in understanding Shiemi smiled slightly. "It's weird that from something so bad something good can blossom."

Upon hearing somehow hollow note in Shiemi's voice Yukio dared to look at her with a bit of confusion in his stare. "Shiemi—"

Shiemi shook her head violently then as if clearing her mind. "It's nothing" she concluded, at whim taking Yukio's hand into hers and squeezing it. "I'm happy that I met you. I'm happy that I met everyone. You'll always be my friends no matter what and I'd gladly sacrifice myself for any of you."

With his brows furrowed Yukio opened his mouth but Shiemi jabbed at him with her fingers. "Don't. We all know it works other way around as well. That's what friendship is all about. So for now shut your mouth and _let us bear_ the same _world_ you do _on our shoulders_ , Yuki-chan. You should finally realise you've never been alone in the first place."

At that younger Okumura sighed with defeat.

At that older Okumura grit his teeth.

Rin haven't really heard what Yukio was talking about with Shiemi but he didn't miss the way they've been walking next to each other oh so comfortably close. Nor did he miss the fact that they've been holding hands and muttering towards each other as if trying to hide themselves from the entire world.

It stung but he knew he'd manage. There was no way for him to try and step in because why should he? If Yukio chose to be with Shiemi then Rin would gladly give them his blessing – even though it would totally grind pieces of his shattered heart into nothing. He lost, he was aware of that – he was aware from the beginning and yet he still pursued it nonetheless.

Now though when the reality was starting to stare him back into face, he realised he wasn't ready just yet. Gulping he stepped on the podium and looked back over Grigori. It was now or never. When Yukio and Shiemi finally took their place behind everyone first of the Sage's spoke aloud – his voice booming around them, reverberating.

Breathing in Rin knew it was the beginning of the new life for all of them.

There was no coming back.

Just future.


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

Rin scratched lazily at his neck as he slouched behind his desk. Pens, pencils and notebooks were scattered carelessly around him in big piles that called him to complete or at least sort some-of-them out – something that unfortunately was a farthest thing on his mind at that moment in time.

Sighing once but heavily, he blinked away slowly creeping up sleep only to be welcomed by the view of beautiful night-time sky. White stars blinked at him lighting up navy sky; it was a surprisingly nice night with almost no clouds in view. Big silver moon shone so bright, one of it's wayward rays half-falling onto Rin's face.

Rin, he actually kept on telling himself he wasn't _that_ tired, that he'd wait for Yukio until he'd come back home alive and in one piece. His situation hasn't changed much since a week before if he had to be completely honest. Beside all that _'ceremony'_ bullshit and getting a title of a lower rank exorcist he still was kept behind.

It was almost funny in a way he pondered at some point but it was a very short-lived thought.

His exorcist pin was somewhere on his desk, under papers or maybe between pages of a book – who knew really, he hadn't got any use of it anyway.

Sudden yawn escaped him it's tremors coursing through his entire body. Who he wanted to fool? All his homework and cram school projects took everything out of him, there was no way he'd stay awake until Yukio'd come back from his mission.

Yawning again Rin shook his head slightly, hairclip barely holding up his unruly hair.

“Just for half an hour...” he stated as his eyes were already closing down on it's own. “—half hour...”

Last thing he saw before he drifted off into dreamless sleep was time on their wall clock.

 

**…**

On a sound of shuffling near their dorm doors Rin startled himself half-awake. His eyes instantly darted towards the clock to see it was still middle of the night, dark sky behind window seemed only to confirm that for him. Not thinking much he turned off his desk lamp and laid back as he did before, hiding face in a crook of his crossed arms.

For one he was still sleepy enough to say literally 'fuck it' and stay like that for the rest of the night, for second he was morbidly curious as to what Yukio would do once he'd notice him sleeping on his desk.

After few heart-stopping seconds their door slowly squeaked open. There was a second of silence, stillness that filled the room as Yukio probably spotted him sleeping and even just that tiny thought made Rin happy.

No matter the future, Yukio was still Yukio – he still cared for him.

Strange silence stretched into lifetime before Rin finally caught onto heavy yet oh so careful steps of his twin into their room; he closed door just as quietly before the same stillness swallowed them up once again. Somehow Rin's heart beaten harder against his ribcage with each passing second, he wondered what Yukio was thinking, was he looking at him? Was he going to just leave him be?

As much as he wanted to believe into his dreams he knew that none of them would ever happen. They'd always just stay as that – dreams. So what if he wanted Yukio to step closer to him and maybe rack his hand into Rin's black locks? So what if he wanted Yukio to lean down then and maybe kiss his temple saying slowly under breath _'goodnight'_? That was never going to happen.

Yet as stupid as he was Rin still hoped. Because there were those moments only they had – that only Rin could catch onto even if Yukio didn't. They were his undoings too as they kept on igniting over and over shattered pieces of his heart, lighting up his dying hope.

Lost in his tormented thoughts Rin almost jumped outta his skin when suddenly something plopped down onto his head.

“Stop faking nii-san” said Yukio then, his voice replacing silence. He didn't sound angry nor tired – Rin would even dare to say he was amused. “I know you're not sleeping. Your breathing is too shallow and besides—” Yukio moved and then there was sound of a body hitting soft mattress. “Your tail gave you away” he concluded his mini ramble. “What got you so nervous all of a sudden? Is it homework?”

Rin mentally groaned, why did Yukio had to be so perceptive? Knowing that his cover was blown he opened one eye to look at his brother who apparently was sitting on a bed looking at him curiously. Rin thanked to whoever had them under their wing for it to be a night and de facto that he turned his lamp off otherwise Yukio'd be welcomed by his very blushing face.

He wasn't used to Yukio looking at him so... closely. It was unnerving but at the same time exciting in it's own way.

Only then Rin realised what was on his head and he reached for said thing only to pull down handful of bright material. Straightening in his seat he blinked at the shirt he was holding in his hand.

“What—?” he started to ask but then huge anime characters caught his eye and he stopped, understanding. His entire face lit up at the gift. “NO WAY!” he snorted, almost unbelieving. He whipped his face towards his brother that kept steady gaze on him. “WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!”

Yukio shrugged smiling. “I've been on a mission near Akihabara—”

His brother was saying it so nonchalantly as if he was there everyday not once a year, he couldn't believe. “And you figured you'll buy me a gift?” he asked slowly.

At that Yukio stood up taking off his heavy coat and went over to their closet opening it wide. “I've seen you surfing the net for one of these so I figured why not?” he answered honestly hanging his coat and closing wardrobe. Only in his shirt and pants now Yukio continued towards his desk heaving it open.

Seeing his twins confused face Rin smacked himself mentally, he kept on doing that a lot lately. “Ah— When you've been gone I replenished your supplies—” he said blushing but kept his voice neutral. “I know that you have these sweet cravings and well...”

Yukio stiffened upon hearing that but after few tense seconds he pushed his glasses upwards. “Thank you, nii-san” he replied sincerely actually taking one of the chocolate bars out and closing his drawer. “It's raspberry” he added half-confused under breath but Rin heard him anyway.

“Don't get me wrong here but you're the only raspberry maniac in the vicinity” Rin stated rather amused. “It doesn't matter what you're gonna say – it's true” he added nodding with raised eyebrows.

Yukio sweatdropped at that, trying to keep up his facade and failing as his tail twitched behind him.

“Well, like I said thank you.”

Rin smiled at that but then again _that_ topic was almost taboo for them – since the day it happened. Still it didn't change the fact that Yukio was going to have a— a demon. It was even weird to think about it but sooner than later that topic would have to be discussed.

Preferably sooner than later.

Thinking now was time as good as ever Rin opened his mouth to ask the dreaded question. “Say Yukio are you okay?” he spoke carefully, not really knowing how his brother was going to react to that.

“Whatever you mean nii-san?” shot back Yukio, munching on his sweet. “I'm fine.”

Rin shook his head at that angrily. Well, it seemed his twin wasn't going to be easy on him was he? “You know what I mean, four-eyes.”

Yukio's brow jumped into his hairline. “Nope. Nada. Have no idea what are you talking about.”

This time he snorted narrowing eyes towards his brother. “Well you know— about that cravings you have.”

There was a moment of contemplation before understanding seeped onto Yukio's face and he coughed onto side, hiding his embarrassment. “Oh.”

Oh? Was that really everything he had to say to Rin. No, he wanted to make sure that Yukio was all right, healthy and what-not.

“Oh?” Rin pressed on furrowing his brows. “Is that a good oh or a bad oh?”

Sighting Yukio rolled his eyes skywards. “I'm fine. As far as Mephisto says we won't see a difference in Assiah. I am not going to put on a ton of weight or anything of sorts – I am not a female. There are more subtle hints about it when it comes to— me.”

With his brows still knitted Rin nodded. “How will you know when it's time—?”

“Mephisto said I will know” deadpanned Yukio finishing his sweet and sighing contently at it's flavour. “So I trust him on that.”

That Rin could accept after all Mephisto was the only one who could help them about this matter. “So for now we wait.”

“So for now we wait.”

Awkward silence fell flat around them after that. Rin was still holding his gift in hand as he wondered how their life was going to change when the time came. Their demon – what was it going to look like? He only hoped that that thing wouldn't try to kill them in their sleep or even worse – betray them and leave for Gehenna. Possibilities were limitless when it came to that, even Mephisto couldn't say if they'd get away alive when it shows up.

“Hey— do you think it's going to look like us?” he asked before he could stop. Yukio looked at him blankly.

“I have as much idea when it comes to that as you. I don't know.”

Rin shrugged at that, pouting yet at the same time glaring. “Sorry I asked, I was curious.”

Yukio racked hand through his hair. “I know, sorry I didn't mean that.”

Shaking that comment off Rin blinked towards his twin. “Nah it's okay, four-eyes. My bad. I shouldn't agitate future mother.” Before Rin could bite his tongue he blanched. It was too late already as Yukio's brow was twitching ominously.

“Say nii-san” piped in Yukio, standing up slowly. There was some very dark aura around him in that moment at what Rin sweated. “Have you thought about responsibility this induces. For you too.”

Gulping Rin nodded grimly. “Of course I have! You can't possibly think I am gonna leave you with all that crap on your own.”

“Well I hope not.”

Tinge of uncertainty laced through Yukio's voice and Rin caught on it instantly. Yeah he was scared shitless but he wasn't the only one.

“I'd never, Yukio” Rin confirmed, his stare firm. “It's my mess to clean up. So I will.”

Yukio however shook his head sadly at that, his previous deadly aura gone. “It's not about cleaning messes nii-san. It's about living with the consequences of your doings for the rest of your life. Nobody's going to tell you what to do or what choice to make when the time comes—”

Regret was tastelessly bitter on Rin's lips hearing his brother. “Well there's nothing I can do about it now” he cut in, standing up. “All that thinking might lead to nowhere for all we know” he added, throwing shirt on his bed before turning towards Yukio. “There is however one thing I can do right here and now, and that is – take care of you.”

“Take care of me?” repeated blankly Yukio. “Hardly, nii-san.”

He hadn't nothing of that though as he pointed accusingly finger at his twin. “You need to finally have a proper meal and at least five hours of rest and I will make sure that you will.”

Unperturbed Yukio sighed before pinching bridge of his nose. “You know as well as me that my schedule is already tight as it is—”

“Nu-huh” Rin cut him off, eyes narrowing even more at his brother. “I know you keep on skipping suppers that's why I told Ukobach to keep your portions. I'll bring it here and you _will_ eat it” he concluded turning on his heel.

He was already half-way to the door when Yukio spoke.

“I already ate my chocolate bar. Isn't it enough?”

For someone so smart Yukio was acting incredibly stupid.

“Sweets are not proper meals” Rin stated matter-of-factly and stopped near doors, hand on handle. “I don't want you to get sick that's all” he murmured more to himself than to his twin before he pushed them open.

What he didn't notice was his brother's smiling face watching him go.

 

**…**

When Rin came back to their dorm barely balancing a cup of tea in one hand and two tuna sandwiches in the other the first thing that he noticed was the fact that Yukio turned on his desk-lamp. Gold shimmer was filling up their dorm now as Yukio kept on looming over something on his desk.

Exhaling and shaking his head Rin closed the door with his elbow before he strode towards his twin. Didn't he just tell him to stop overworking himself? On an impulse he almost smashed teacup on a middle of the thing his brother was staring intently at. Tea dribbled down the cup as Yukio gasped momentarily surprised.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to—” he stated, sweatdropping. Before Yukio answered him though he noticed that his brother was checking out a map. He blinked. “Huh? Why are you checking a map? You have some holiday plans?”

Yukio stared wide eyed at the paper before he exhaled and shook his head. “No, nii-san. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. Actually—” he stopped, not looking at Rin but he removed the cup from his view. Barely few seconds later his brows furrowed.

“Hah? What's that?” Rin cut in, looking closer from behind his twins shoulder at map. Only now he noticed four red marks on it.

“That's a good question” answered back Yukio. “Those four dots are the places where Gehenna's Doorways appear constantly. Same spots over and over in a few days timespan” he explained opening his drawer and taking out a tissue. He then pressed soft paper into map to clear some of the spilled tea – it wasn't much thankfully.

“Oh?” shot back Rin, narrowing eyes at his brother. “So you _are_ _working_ after all” he deadpanned.

“No” stated matter-of-factly Yukio. “It's more like – a personal project.”

“Uh-huh. Alright” Rin poked side of his twins head with his finger. “Enough of this now. Eat your sandwich and go to sleep” he concluded not seeing importance of Yukio's find. He stretched back but didn't step away, somehow his hands landed on Yukio's tense shoulders and he frowned little. “And you said I am nervous” he murmured, pressing palms into muscles.

After minute of silence and staring Yukio suddenly flicked his own forehead before he snorted. Rin glanced at him from a corner of his eye wondering what got his brother in such a mood. Whatever it was – it must've had something to do with the map.

“Of course it makes sense now” said Yukio finally, exhaling with a sense of finality.

“Hm?” murmured back Rin, his eyebrow rose. “What makes sense?”

His twin leaned over the map a little bit more before his eyes stared at Rin with such wonder they almost sparkled in the gold lamp light. “You're a genius, nii-san.”

Now that wasn't what he expected. “Huh? Genius? What did I do now?” he shot back, not really knowing if Yukio was pulling his leg or not.

With a shake of his head and a small smile his brother took a pencil and drew a circle through red four points, continuing to also cross lines through them. Blinking dumbly Rin kept on watching his twin work on the map but still couldn't comprehend what was he supposed to look at.

When Yukio finished, he looked over his work again. “What it looks like?”

Rin shrugged, his hands falling off his twins shoulders. “Uhhh... A circle? Rectangle? I don't know?”

At his response Yukio glared at him. “Really? Two years of studying just flew out a window?”

Popping a vein Rin grouched, his canine showing. “Well then” he crossed his arms “tell me what it looks like to you?”

Giving him a look, his brother pushed glasses up his nose before he glanced towards Rin's desk. Wordlessly then he pushed himself up to reach for one of the books that lied opened and started to look through it. Once Yukio found what he was looking for he pushed the book up, a page staring Rin into face.

“It's a pentagram” answered him finally Yukio sitting back and taking a pencil into his hand. Rin at that moment held the book, checking page over before he closed it and threw unceremoniously back at his desk.

“So?” he asked, trying to understand his twin.

“So it means something's brewing. Something big.”

Gulping, Rin felt as chills went down his back at Yukio's words. “But it's been incredibly calm these past two weeks—” he trailed off, thinking. “You think it's calm before a storm, don't you?” he added afterwards, sinking feeling at pit of his stomach.

Yukio nodded. “Yes.”

Rin at that frowned looking once again at the map. “There's just one thing off, four-eyes” he mentioned, looking at lines his brother drew. “You have only four points, doesn't pentagram have five?”

Yukio stiffened, his eyes scanning the map. “You're right. It doesn't calculate.”

“So basically there's nothing to worry about” concluded Rin, sighing. For a second he was scared there. “Eat your sandwich and go to sleep Yukio. You're tired.” With those words almost on-automatic he ruffled his twins hair before pressing lips to the back of his head. “Don't stay up too long, okay?”

Stretching up Rin couldn't help the yawn that shook his body when it got out. Rubbing eyes he turned and stepped towards his bed reaching for the gift and smiled. Taking it and fresh pyjama bottoms he left his twin to himself.

If only he noticed as Yukio touched top of his head tenderly with a blooming blush on his cheeks then maybe his story would pan out a little bit differently.

 

**…**

Stomping down academy's corridor with a frown on his face, Rin racked his mind over everything that kept on happening in these past few days. Hallows eve's party was looming over their heads already but chill that kept on sticking to his skin wasn't from excitement over that event. The reason for it was much more ominous.

Yukio's words echoed in his head if he wanted them to or not. Somehow he felt they meant more than he wished them to – like a certain fact not a mere thought.

There was also still the case of the mysterious Kyoko and her disappearance – or lack thereof. Rin knew there was a high possibility of her being somehow connected to everything. Was she a demon in hiding? Even if she was, what was her purpose? Her goal? Did she plan on opening another huge Gehenna's Gate like that crazy old bastard tried years ago?

Grinding his teeth a bit more he couldn't help frown that was on his face. Not even keeping hands in his trousers pockets saved them from trembling.

Situation was bad already with so many unknowns and it could only get worse.

That's why he was going into principals office yet again. He already couldn't count on how many times he found himself going down the same path over and over again in these past couple months. It was almost frightening how much they've had to rely on the likes of Mephisto Pheles.

What if he was playing them all along for the sake of his twisted entertainment?

“ _~Why'd ye do it?”_

Rin stopped. If he was right, then it must've been Shura's voice – as strong as ever.

“ _~Why - that's a good question but you're asking wrong person, Shu-chan.”_

This time Rin's ears piqued, he recognized that voice too but couldn't really know from where. On a whim he plastered himself to the wall, poking his face from around a corner and his eyes widened in surprise. Didn't _he_ drop cram school years ago? But then again he was there talking with Shura as if nothing of sorts ever happened.

Shura frowned but her eyes stayed as bored as ever. _“~Yer saying that old bastard had something to do with it?”_

Her conversant nodded with unchanging smile on his face, eyes closed and puppet perched on his hand. _“~When he doesn't?”_

“ _~Of course. Anything for a second of entertainment”_ answered back Shura, her hands dropping onto hips. _“What de ye have from it though?”_ she asked her eyes drilling into boy's skull. _“With yer kind all I can think of is the same as of him.”_

Boy's longish light brown hair bounced with his nod. _“~Similar but different.”_

Exhaling tiredly Shura shook her head at that response. _“~Whatevs”_ she stated, her red eyes once again seizing the boy before her. _“I don't care, ye all had yer fun, I want out. Tell the bastard to finally stop snooping in people's lives—”_ here she turned swiftly around, her long ponytail bouncing with her. She didn't even wait for a reply as she started to walk away.

Rin's old cram school classmate stood for awhile watching her go until he took into different corridor himself. Rin on the other hand straightened himself up frowning. He had no idea what he just witnessed, all he knew was the fact that Nemu Takara was back, even more so – he acted as if he never left in the first place.

All in all. One thought kept on crossing his mind.

**What the fuck was going on?**

 

**…**

When Rin Okumura reached principals office, knocked and slowly opened doors to parade inside only to find himself alone in the huge room – one could say, he was surprised. There was no sign of Mephisto being anywhere nearby to his relief - even though he needed to talk to him. Well, being given the opportunity of a lifetime he didn't wait to dare to start snooping around, poking his head where he shouldn't, hoping to find anything of interest for him.

At the same time unawares of Rin opening file drawers in his office Mephisto Pheles with Amaimon by his side stepped into dark alley while rain pounded heavily onto pink umbrella. His seemingly impasse facade however cracked into slight sneer as he finally found the person that made so much _mess_ in less than a month.

Said person was curled on her side unconscious, unaware of her own condition – with her school uniform dirty, crumpled and soaked thorough. For any onlooker she just portrayed another runaway that lost her way somewhere along the way – for Mephisto and Amaimon though she looked anything but.

Unmistakably her Assiah body was growing weaker with each day, Gehenna's black hellfire slowly but surely burning it away.

Clacking his tongue in dismay, Mephisto sighed.

“So it has begun” he spoke casually before nodding towards unconscious girl. “Amaimon, if you could.”

Green haired demon popped lollipop from his mouth, looking at his brother. “I hope you have those fizz candies I wanted” he replied to that.

Narrowing his eyes at Amaimon, Mephisto felt as a vein popped on his forehead. “Yes, I do. Now, take her back into my pocket dimension. She doesn't have much energy left, time is chipping away at her already.”

Amaimon sighed unperturbed before he shrugged nonchalantly. “Why even bother with her then? We could just as well leave her here.”

This time Mephisto couldn't stop himself from reacting to his stupid brother and before anyone realised he was already smacking Amaimon on his head. “Think about time paradox you shmuck?! It's bad enough already with everything that's going on. I don't need any unnecessary obstacles in my plans.”

Holding his hurting head Amaimon blinked. “To think I could be with Shiemi-chan right now, having _fun_ ” he muttered under nose, looking at Mephisto unhappily from a corner of his eyes.

Mephisto only closed his mouth into straight line to that. “You're spending too much time with her. I cannot let you get used to be too comfortable with that human.”

Amaimon shrugged the comment off. “She likes nature, don't blame me – I like nature.”

“That's what I'm talking about. You need to cut loose your bound.”

Answered him glare. “She won't have a power _over_ me. It's a two way road, brother.”

Unfortunately Mephisto understood that all too well. He couldn't really blame him, he certainly wouldn't want to become a mere puppet of a human girl – be it his student or not. So he sighed instead, frowning little. “Alright, just take Kyoko away from Assiah. She needs some time to recuperate her strength. Why did she bother to hide from us is above me.”

Yes, that was questionable in itself. He didn't really have any contact with her past couple weeks – whatever her reasons were. Thankfully ( _or not, it depended on the way you looked at it_ ) her state became so unstable he was able to find her – here in one of London's alleys, dying.

Amaimon reached for the girl and heaved her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes only to disappear in the next second.

Mephisto though stayed for a few more minutes staring at a place the girl lied. It was a paradox in itself now that he thought about it – because it seemed that even the strongest thing he ever encountered in his life could just as easily crumble.

He saw the whiffs of black fire escaping into air with her each breath.

Yes, he was sure. It has begun. The counter started and there was no way of stopping it now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything, comments and kudos alike! See you in next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST, IT WROTE ITSELF. But it became a stepping stone to the end, somehow (lol Komaeda much?). Also if you are still with me in this mess, HUGE thank you. *writer's out*

* * *

  **...**

When Rin woke in the morning he have had no idea what to expect from the hallow's eve party. Simple fact that something like this was even _considered_ in True Cross Academy was new and surprising in itself, given that it was the first time he ever even heard about it as being an actual thing.

On the other hand knowing Mephisto he shouldn't have been that dumbfounded. His so-called half-brother lived for the thrill of the unknown after-all. More surprise the merrier his life.

If only that applied to Rin and Yukio as well – or anybody else for that matter. He have had very mixed feelings towards it to be honest. He's also had to think about another upcoming supermoon, just in a couple weeks time.

One thing he did found strange though; about himself. Remembering the last one – oh so sinful supermoon - he realised he wasn't as sex-driven nor obsessed over Yukio anymore – it was completely different this time; he _felt_ _different_. Tad bit colder on the inside. Isolated. One could say he was beyond the point of breaking yet somehow in some strange twisted way of things as they were he still felt blessed given the strange or maybe not so strange ways his twin acted towards him.

Feeling like no other, one he never experienced before – funky, giddy emptiness - made Rin not be bothered at all with the next supermoon; he appeared almost indifferent towards it, towards _Yukio_. As if everything that he felt towards his twin just flew outta window – leaving hollow happiness behind.

It was all a lie however. So what if he knew it?

Pointless situation he was stuck in gave him something to think about; was it possible to erase ones emotions? No, of course not; that's probably why he was so crestfallen when Yukio kept going on another missions or when he noticed Shiemi's worried glances towards his brother. But—

Oh, _right_.

He let go; or at least he believed he did – for all of their good. But of course, it never was that easy.

Yet he really wanted to believe that time would heal all wounds; no matter how deep they were.

Frowning he pulled over himself a dark, long trench coat – it's bottom brushing over floor with each tiniest movement. He was getting ready for the damned halloween ball and given how jumbled his mind was lately he didn't really have time to consider what he would come over dressed as. Thankfully, smart as Rin was he found a perfect solution for his dilemma.

He already had pointed ears and fangs straight from a vampire novels so he could just as well go along with that. All he really needed for it to work was a tophat and long dark coat – something he managed to squeeze out from Mephisto; not without the latter pointing out that he might want to have them back untouched otherwise his poor twin would have another thing to repay for.

Not as if that concerned Rin much. He barely listened to a word that feel outta fluff-clown's mouth.

Sharply, almost angrily he pushed sides of a trenchcoat's collar upwards making it stand up, partly covering his chin. Motion didn't go unnoticed by his brother that stood behind him also getting ready for the ball. Unlike Rin however Yukio was fully dressed in exorcist garb, slowly making his own coat fall down onto shoulders.

"What's wrong?" fell a question from Yukio, who was watching Rin's stiff back for awhile now. "Nii-san?"

Rin clenched close his eyes before sighing deeply and replying. "Huh?" he said back, turning around and pushing his eyebrow higher onto forehead. He hoped that Yukio wouldn't catch on how forced that action was. Thankfully if he did, he didn't say anything. "Whatcha saying, four-eyes?"

For a second strange shadow crossed his twins face but it disappeared just as quickly. "Ah, nothing. Thought you may be not feeling up for the hallows eve ball after all."

Frowning tiniest bit Rin felt bad for lying so openly to Yukio but it have had to be done. So he wiped the frown with a half-hearted smirk of his own leaning down towards bed. Tophat he picked up was simple just as trenchcoat he borrowed but given his terrible mood it would go perfectly with his ' _vampire_ ' persona.

With smirk plastered on face he racked hand trough his wayward hair to mat it back and then dropped tophat on head. Their eyes met then and Rin would've believed Yukio's breath caught in his chest.

 _But_ — he wasn't going to _believe_ anymore, so instead he grinned; his canines showing – shining in dimmed light.

"Not gonna happen, everyone's probably waiting for us already. Well, I am more than ready, if you are too my Mr. Bodyguard then after you" he even gave his brother a courtesy of a little bow with it as words flew out his mouth.

They spilled oh so carelessly from Rin's lips but he didn't care anymore. If he did, he'd be blushing madly by now but nothing was happening, he hadn't felt the familiar exited rush as when he _believed_ and _hoped_. Now it was barren, hollow feeling of pleasure from making his twin a little uncomfortable. Yukio's wide eyes and parted lips were entertaining enough especially that he was blushing – half-mortified but still.

Finally after what felt like an eternity his twin blinked those teal eyes, twice.

"Please forsake this kind of comments when we're in academy, people might get the wrong idea."

_Pshht, as if._

"Tonight I am a vampire so I will do as I please, scaredy-cat."

With a shake of his head Yukio gripped bridge of his nose. "You're not a vampire—"

"Of course not. I am a demon, aren't I?" Rin snided before he could stop himself. Somehow it sounded harsher than he intended it to and his brother immediately started to open his mouth back. "J—Just get on with it, alright? Let's go, Yukio" he cut him off in time not daring to look in his direction.

Air between them became awkward as hell then even though Rin started to glance everywhere around their room but his twin, silence was slowly driving him mad. And Yukio - Yukio of course, for whatever reason did not look as if he was in any rush, staring straight back at him – his face almost blank if not for a tiniest furrow between brows. In the end _thankfully_ his twin let the topic die, just glancing over him once. As Rin was ignoring vicariously his brother's strange behaviour he wasn't been able to notice as Yukio turned back towards their shared wardrobe and pulled something from within.

"It will go along with tophat very well, try it on."

Blinking in surprise Rin finally dared to glance at his twin and found that he was holding up some black-grey scarf and a pair of leather gloves. Wordlessly he took both - scarf and gloves - from Yukio and looked at them as if they offended him in some way.

Empty happiness wasn't so void now, it felt paradoxical. It was hard to stop staring confused at the bloody things for whatever reason.

Then suddenly there was a warmth surrounding him, a very well known presence and scent he used – no scratch that – he still loved and Yukio's hands over his own. Before Rin could properly think through the situation scarf mentioned before was being taken away by his twin who told him boldly then to look up – and he complied instantly, mechanically.

Yukio's eyes didn't bore anything as he concentrated upon fixing said scarf on him. It were mere seconds and they were gone way too fast along with Yukio's warm hands brushing against Rin's chin as he worked upon tying it. When it's been done with and his twin stepped back a well-known chill surrounded Rin once again.

"Perfect, I knew it would suit you."

Gulping Rin blinked himself out from his stupor. "Ha—h?" he murmured, still getting grip on himself. He slipped in there, he almost let himself believe again. "Of course it would suit me!" he barked back, somehow feeling offended at the backhanded comment. "You dare to not believe in my inner beauty!? There was a reason I choose up being a vampire, y'know! It's all because no one would be able to resist such a fine specimen of a male like me!"

A sudden laugh broke from Yukio then and Rin felt his eyebrow twitching. Before he could help himself he slapped his twin with gloves he still held in his hand.

Shaking head slightly his brother stepped back holding hands in the air. "Truce, nii-san" he said, looking so openly honest. "Alright, let's go then Mr. Scarface" he added for good measure, humour evident in his voice as he turned and headed towards doors.

"H—hey, oi!" Rin frowned as his brother opened doors looking expectantly at him. He walked over and jabbed an elbow into him. "I am not Scarface, four-eyes. I am too handsome for that."

With a nod and a very unimpressed face Yukio let Rin go through first. "Of course, nii-san. Where's your fan-club then?"

"O—OI!"

* * *

Academy's corridors where drowning in dimmed yellow-orange hue thanks to candlesticks that where placed along the walls. They burned with real fire and that was a first thing Rin noticed upon stepping into academy.

Safety seemed flew outta the window for tonight he figured but shrugged it off as nothing too important. At least it looked nice, almost adding mystery to their every day's plain corridors. Of course there were also corny as fuck skeletons and thick spider webs hanging from everywhere and nowhere but it all somehow added to the occasion as stupid as it was.

Turning around another corner he was going towards great hall where the main party was taking a place, half-wondering what he'd find there; what he could expect more from Mephisto. If there was one thing he knew for sure it was a fact that rest of their team was probably there already, warming up seats.

His steps were smooth and they almost echoed in his ears. Besides him there was nobody there in that particular corridor. Yes, Yukio left him to his own devices once they were in; saying that he wasn't there to party but to keep everything in check – how predictable of him. But Rin should've known it from the beginning, ever since his twin put on that heavy exorcist coat of his on.

Well, Rin wasn't going to complain now. Place was giving him jibbies though with how dark it was even with tiniest light of burning flames. Somehow his mind kept on drifting on and about Mephisto's pocket dimension – the situation he was in right now was eerily similar to the one back then. How he felt that god-damned red string pull him towards his brother—

Exhaling he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, pulling onto leather gloves he was wearing. Surprisingly they fit him – almost too well, they were comfortable and light enough for him to feel as if they were his second skin.

Minutes before, once both he and Yukio stepped onto corridor the question of how and where did his twin get those gloves sans scarf almost bubbled out from him but unfortunately before he could ask that Yukio was already turning away from him, walking down opposite direction.

And that empty feeling was back again, staring and laughing at him maliciously.

Well, so far nothing he didn't expect happened. Before the day ended though there was still a lot of time. Maybe, just maybe Mephisto would still surprise him.

**…**

"Hey, watch your step!"

Rin frowned upon hitting someone on his way into main hall. The place was huge and dark – it was just a matter of time before he'd step into someone. Besides the fact it was his fault only as he was cranking up his neck around like a madman looking for a familiar spots of pink and yellow and purple but to no avail.

Place was packed with people and he had the unfortunate luck to walk straight into person he really didn't want to see, for obvious reasons.

"Well, ye should watch where you're going too!" Rin barked back towards stranger with a very similar outfit to his own, with a one major difference – it screamed ' _cheap_ '. "What are you anyway, man? Another rented vampire?" he sneered under nose, half-glaring at the boy he was talking to.

Said boy finally turned around ( _as he was walking backwards before_ ) and shot a glare towards Rin before something akin to recognition seeped onto his face.

" _You_! You again!" the boy snarled, daringly shooting his chin up and by doing so glaring at shorter than him Rin. "I will fucking kill you, Okumura. It's all your fault!"

A bit lost in the situation Rin let his ire show on face. With a sneer of his own he stood tall even when the stranger strode and loomed over him, one hand took a hefty bit of his coat in while other has been curled into fist. What was that guy's problem anyway, he had no idea.

"The fuck man?!" he growled back at the guy, his own hand shooting towards the fist and holding it tight. "What's your problem?!"

"You're the problem, just you!" was the response and few seconds of scuffle followed before Rin was finally able to break free from the other male.

Breathing slowly he was surprised upon realisation that whoever he was, the guy was extremely strong for a human. Of course sometime along their struggle both their tophats fell unceremoniously to a floor and only when Rin finally caught his breath back, he knew.

Tall and lean figure, a bit stronger than a mere human; pinpointed irises and those piercings, oh those bloody piercings – he would recognize them everywhere. Bland hair that was messed up from their struggle was longer than before - now somehow adding to the evil glare he kept on shooting at Rin.

That guy was no-other but Reiji Shiratori – his arch-nemesis. A person that indirectly killed his father, a person that indirectly started all this mess he was currently in. Scolding hot anger and hatred burst out within him like a bubble and he felt as his teeth clanked together at that realisation.

Oh how he wanted to hit him.

Oh how he wanted to ki—

"You should just die already" spoke Reiji glaring and snarling. "Because of you I've become this—this fucking thing. Nobody understands, nobody knows how it is, nobody knows how it feels—" as he kept on talking, Rin could've believed he noticed how Reiji's eye bore same red specks of a demon inside him – that almost shone in the dim lighting. "That thing inside me, it keeps on talking, it keeps on wanting—I fucking hate you, it's all your doing. I wish you died when you were supposed to."

Gulping, Rin blinked away everything. Small crowd that was around them kept on slowly dispersing in fear upon hearing such heated and hateful things. Few people held their distance whispering between themselves glancing in their direction from time to time.

There was only he and Shiratori now, a huge barren space around them.

"Wait a second" Rin finally spoke. "Weren't you exorcised? Shouldn't _it_ be gone by now?"

Reiji at that laughed hysterically, his piercings caught rays of lightning and shone ominously. "Do you really believe in that crap? Are you really that _stupid_?" he mocked, his face hardening. "It's never gone, no matter how many times they'll do it, it's always back. Mostly I get upper hand over it, sometimes though— I don't."

Rin frowned hearing that, it didn't mean anything good quite the contrary – if Reiji was telling the truth than Yukio was in more danger than he originally thought.

"But guess what Okumura?" suddenly spoke Reiji, watching him closely as with time a wicked smile crossed his face. "Now, seeing you again I guess I am not the worst of them. _You are_. There is still a hope for me after all" he finished turning around and looking for his fallen tophat which he then gathered and placed back on his head. "I at least don't have to hide my real identity every single day like you do."

"What the hell?!" Rin shrieked back, not noticing that his every single non-human attachment was open in the view for everybody to see. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

With inner struggle apparent in Reiji's face he only stated. "Those ears, teeth, eyes, that tail – that's all real. You can't hide forever Okumura, with time everyone will know that you're a demon. Demon that is good only for one thing – destroying everything that's on it's path."

Even Rin didn't want to, he subconsciously knew that Reiji was somehow right – that there was _some_ _truth_ in his words and it only added pain to the settling dust that was once his heart. He didn't want it to be true, he needed him to shut up – to say no more.

With a terrible feeling in his gut Rin growled and subconsciously burst into movement – jumping towards Reiji with his fists raised. They connected with jaw and eyes and nose but there was only laugh bubbling out from his opponent. Half-lying on the floor with bloody and beaten Reiji underneath him, Rin gripped at front of other's outfit with his own fist up in the air. The boy was looking up at him with such _pity_ now, smiling in his own silent victory.

Clenching teeth almost to the point of breaking Rin held his fist higher and—

"Rin, no! Stop!"

—he felt as someone was dragging his hand back. Turning around with a snarl evident on face his eyes were met with those of Shima's and Konekomaru's. Taller boy was holding his hand in iron grip which was nothing for Rin but for the sake of everybody he let Shima drag him off Shiratori with a scowl.

"Oh man, so much mess" gushed Shima looking with something akin to reprimand at Rin. "We barely could get to you. What the hell happened here?" he asked looking worriedly between fallen guy and his friend. "Okumura?"

Laughter from Reiji was all they heard. "Why don't you tell them?" he said slowly, probably through a lot of pain with how rough his voice did sound. "They are your _friends_ aren't they?"

Reiji said _friends_ with such malevolence it made Rin twitch, he couldn't look them in face.

Shima frowned then at unexpected silence from his best friend. "Whatever man, I don't care" he said offhandedly. "Rin, I think we should go – they probably send someone to check up what's going on. Let's go before they kick our asses out" he stated, gripping Rin's arm and slowly dragging him out from the crowd.

Koneko walked beside them in silence with a strong grip on Rin's tophat completely lost in thought but so was Rin. He couldn't get Reiji's shattered laughter outta his mind - it followed him like a promise, a very bad promise indeed.

**…**

"So— will you finally say what the hell happened back there?"

Shima's question hung in the air around their table. Of course he expected an answer to it but Rin didn't— couldn't answer it. Bitter taste of hatred that suddenly took a hold of him was still apparent between his lips; he was afraid that whatever he'd say he'd only dig his grave deeper than it already was.

He tche'd instead, looking at the floor and messed even more his hair. Tophat stood proudly on the table, staring back at him.

"It was nothing, really" he answered finally, sighing.

Shima narrowed brown eyes at him even more, thinking. "Well, don't get me wrong here Okumura but if I and Koneko didn't appear when we did you'd probably smash that guys head in" there was a slight warning in his tone with a silver lining of worry latched in it.

"Yeah I know" Rin said dejectedly and then finally looked back at his friends. Or rather lack of them. "Sorry for everything, I have no idea what came over me back there" and he was honest, he had no idea what happened. Trigger just went off.

It didn't change the fact that he knew _why_.

"Alright" gave up Shima knowing that Rin could be just as stubborn as his twin was. "Everything good now though, ey?"

Rin smiled but his smile wasn't as bright as they always were. "Yeah. I'm good" he said instead, looking around their table.

People were dancing everywhere to the rhythm of a song he didn't know and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. It was nice to know that at least others were happy—ier than he himself was. Upon glancing the other way he caught a glimpse of Shiemi bouncing around to the music with blushing Koneko beside her. That view made his heart swell with real delight and a true smile slipped onto his face unnoticed for the first time that evening.

It was kind of double-edged sword though, partly because Shiemi did come over dressed as a cat-maid with a bit too deep bust cut but also because he knew that Yukio would've been even more elated to be there in a Konekomaru's place.

Thinking back at Konekomaru, their quietest friend – he came dressed as— what it was again? Shima said the name of the character but it fell outta his mind almost instantly. Anyways, beside black fitting suit and a bright red rose in his breast pocket he had a lot of paint on his face – red swirls on his pale cheeks. Another thing was – long black wig sleeked back – made him almost look like somebody completely different if not for his tell-tale glasses.

There was no Kamiki nor Suguro with them however unfortunately. Apparently Izumo needed to stay behind at the shrine, something something about taking care of spirits. Bon on the other hand figured he's above such stupid events and he'd rather stay back at home and study some rather than come over; at least so claimed Konekomaru.

Bump on his arm told Rin that Shima was trying to get his attention.

"Uh?"

Rolling eyes Shima leaned towards him, as if he wanted to share a secret with him. "Shiemi-chan looks amazing doesn't she?" he said, his eyes shining. "Actually she asked me to help her with outfit. Do you know what her measurements are?"

Rin blinked startled at sudden question and blushed, up to his roots. "What the hell Shima! She's our friend!"

Shima chuckled under nose, proudly. "Hey, hey now" he straightened back hands in the air. "I needed to know otherwise it wouldn't fit her properly."

Growling under breath Rin glared at his friend. "Like hell it wouldn't. Yer a bastard in a sheep's clothing."

Laughing loudly Shima sweat-dropped little. "Ah you wound me, Rin-kun" then he sobered instantly once again leaning down. "So do you want to know?"

With a twitching brow and a tiniest snarl Rin could only push Shima away from him. "NO."

Upon that answer pink haired male exhaled tiredly. "You're no fun at all today. What about we hit the floor and sweep some fair maidens from their feet?"

Now that was— interesting idea.

"Well?" pushed on Shima, jabbing his elbow into Rin's side. "C'mon, long face. Let's get this party started—"

Breathing out Rin shook his head slightly and reached for tophat. He couldn't mope around his friends, he didn't want them to worry too much. Standing languidly he plopped hat on his messy hair and smirked.

"Let's get to it then, Shima."

With a shout of victory his friend jumped to his feet, arm curling around Rin's neck. "It's a bet then. Whoever dances with less than five girls buys everybody's drinks tonight!"

"H—haah?! There was no talk about a bet?!"

Shima at that laughed under breath, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Scared you're gonna lose?"

Puffing up a bit Rin wasn't going to let his friend win. Gritting his teeth together he narrowed eyes at other male. "Oh, it's on, Renzo."

* * *

Around an hour later, the bet was off and Rin could barely stop himself from bawling like a kid and bursting into tantrum at the same time. With heavy heart he couldn't believe that with another shot of something he didn't dare to name went his entire last few months allowance.

Shima, that bugger won by pure luck – that what it was, truly.

It certainly wasn't Rin's half-glare that scared most of his dance candidates away nor the reason for it; as he felt someone was watching him. Strange burn on the back of his neck couldn't let him relax one bit, making him little paranoid.

Even now when they've been sitting all together by table – Shima tad bit tipsy, Koneko dozing on and off by the side and Shiemi talking excitedly about something – Rin still could feel that piercing burn, glancing around from time to time in an attempt to find the culprit of his discomfort.

"Haa—haah" Shima laughed loudly at something Shiemi said, he had his arm around Rin – dragging him somehow towards him a little bit more. "Shiemi-chan really?! Did you really let Nii-chan pee on Amaimon?!"

Rin chuckled at the imagery of such situation.

"Yes, I did! It was so funny because Amaimon made such incredulous face!"

"Oh I believe" barked back Shima reaching towards bottle and holding it up. "Want another one?"

Shiemi nodded her head vigorously at what Rin sweatdropped.

"Maybe it's enough for you guys?" he tried to reason looking at his friends. From the two of them somehow Shiemi looked soberer than Shima. When pink-haired friend toppled over a glass with the bottle he knew they've had enough. "Alright there" moving into action he took said bottle from Shima's hands.

"Wha—Rin—Give it back!"

He shook his head, frowning. "No. I will drink rest of it. You should go and catch some fresh air." Shima pouted back at him not pleased. "I will not give it back, forget it."

Sulking Shima blew raspberry at him, his eyes rolling around the place. Rin upon seeing that knew his friend was done for the night – just as sleeping soundly Koneko was.

"Okay I changed my mind. Get some shut eye, you probably wouldn't be able to stand on your own two feet by now."

Of course there was some reply which he barely could decipher and Shima's attempt at standing – failed attempt he migh've add.

Shiemi furrowed her brows at them in worry. "Are you okay, Shima-san?" she asked once pink male plunked down on his place like a sack of potatoes. "Rin, what should we do?"

Now that was a good question. He had no idea how to answer that so he shrugged. "He's drunk Shiemi, he's going to need some time before he'll be able to stand on his feet. How are you feeling? You've drunk a lot too—"

Shiemi waved her hand nonchalantly at him. "Dizzy, little bit. Maybe I will go catch a breather. But—what about you Rin?"

Blinking he didn't expect that. Well, he was still uncomfortable enough not to drink too much; barely two shots and that was it. "I'm pretty sober myself" he replied chuckling. Now that he thought about it – there was something funny in seeing his friends getting smashed. If only Kamiki and Suguro were with them.

There was a nod from his blonde friend that involuntary made her ample bust bounce with it. If not for the fact that Shima was a closet pervert Rin would've kicked his ass to the moon and back long time ago. Instead of looking down there, he concentrated onto flushed cheeks and dreamy smile that adored Shiemi's cheek.

"So—Rin, d—do you want to dance?"

Rin's ears burned up. "E—eh?"

"I—I mean, you don't have to—"

Shiemi was already shaking her head at her lap, chuckling under nose. Rin on the other hand had no idea what was going on in his head at that time. Of course he wanted to dance with her but at the same time he didn't know if he _should_.

"Rin" she sighed, tucking stray hair behind her ear. "I—I don't know. I'm sorry—" her hands were wriggling on her lap. "Forget I said anything."

Two heartbeats became three and soon enough Rin heard only rush of hot blood in his head. Whatever was happening, whatever Shiemi wanted to tell him – he was reacting to it and badly. He noticed as her face fell some before a very well known familiar jumped from hers head to lap. Small green demon took Shiemi's fingers into it's arms and twirled around.

Sweating slightly Rin stared at his friend as she smiled and chuckled at her familiar, happy. Maybe there wasn't anything behind her words, no double meaning and he just reacted like a complete douche right there. Breathing in he opened his mouth in apology—and he stilled.

Instantly his eyes darted around half-dim hall, keen on finding his stalker.

Gasping, he wasn't ready to lock eyes with short dirty blond male that stood between dancing teens, his puppet taunting him. Before he knew he was pushing himself up, not once losing said boy from his sight. He needed to know why he was watching him, why did he spoke with Shura, why he left their cram school—

"Rin? Where are you going?" asked Shiemi glancing at him with concern.

He smiled back at her brushing away her worries. "Ah—toilet. I'll be right back. Drinks must be going right through me" he lied at once already walking away.

Shiemi blinked her green eyes twice before frown latched onto her face. Nii-chan was pulling at her fingers, pointing towards the crowds.

"He's lying again" she stated before she also stood up. "Let's get some fresh air, Nii-chan."

**…**

Grinding teeth in aggravation Rin stomped down a dark corridor in a hurry. He felt that playing same old cat and mouse game was getting old pretty fast. Moreover for last couple months his life seemed to become more and more twisted, more unknowns and secrets kept floating towards the surface and they all were there for him to take but all he ever managed to do is brush against them.

Turning around another corner he have had a hunch that his so-called ex classmate hid in the toilets so he walked in unceremoniously inside and was met with— _nothing_. Vision was pretty dim in the room but it was enough to see around. Beside himself only two skeletons and a spider web that was painted over mirrors, he was completely alone. Striding further inside he pushed open stalls to once again find nothing.

Sighing he retreated from last stall when lights flickered and chill ran down his spine. Ready for confrontation he stepped back slowly, daringly staring at smaller male. Dirty blond hair was messy and face blank like a paper. He didn't even try to put on a costume, coming over in his school uniform.

"You" started Rin cautiously, there was something odd about his old classmate. "Takara—"

Lights flickered again cutting short Rin instantly. When they stopped smaller male was smiling eerily towards him, his puppet hand finally moving. Actually when Rin thought about it Takara seemed to look exactly as he did two years ago, there was not one change in him – he was still the shortest of them all probably not growing an inch.

"Rin-chan I am disappointed in you."

Takara's sweet voice filled the toilets and another chill went down Rin's spine. He didn't expect this nor being scolded for something?

"Are you— alright?" Rin asked hesitantly, confused. There was definitely something way off his classmate. "Why were you watching me? It was you didn't it?"

Blond's smile grew wider. "Of course I did Rin-chan that's why I am disappointed in what I see" suddenly happy tone of his broke off, it transformed into something darker and lower. "When brother mentioned that you are his winning card I imagined you'd actually be strong enough for that. Instead I found a little confused half-breed with huge brother complex."

Disdain with which Takara said this was enough to make Rin's blood boil.

"What are you even talking about?!" Rin growled under breath, keeping eyes on the male before him. "What is wrong with you?"

Lights flickered again and in those few seconds Rin found himself completely alone. There was nobody beside him there – as if his old classmate disappeared. Gulping he stepped ahead but before he managed to take another one hairs on the back of his neck told him that he's not as alone in there as he thought he was.

Eyes widening a bit he realised that Takara was behind him.

A breath away.

"Boo."

Sweet whisper fell on Rin's right ear but he couldn't move, he felt petrified. Then lights flickered again and Takara was once before him, smiling.

"There is nothing that you can possibly do against father" mentioned casually blond through his puppet. "I start to believe he's going to send you as a farewell gift to him. You'd never lay a finger—"

Finally gulping away lump that lodged in Rin's throat, he clenched his fists together cutting fake Takara off.

"You're not Takara" he stated solemnly. "What have you done to him?"

Fake Takara cocked his head to the side. "Not only confused but simply stupid as well I see" he answered back.

"S—stupid?!"

Bright flame rays reflected on the mirrors when Takara slowly, almost teasingly opened his eyes. Everything that Rin didn't expect became everything that was. Takara was a demon, just like Mephisto and Amaimon, his eyes told him everything he needed to know – those gold cat-like sharp irises seemed to pierce right through him.

"You're a demon" added Rin finally, frowning. "All this time..?"

Takara grinned then, showing his sharp canines. "You have no idea how difficult it was to act like a teenager especially when it comes to people like you. You're so offensively dumb that I am repulsed to be your eldest brother."

Rin growled under breath, that guy kept on insulting him. "Why the fuck you care about it so much then? If you're repulsed by being my brother then why did you bring me here Takara?"

Blond narrowed dangerously his eyes then and Rin gulped. "Don't call me by that name when you know it's not real. You can call me Lucifer, an fallen angel if you have to."

Lucifer? An fallen angel?

"The fuck you're talking about."

Puppet once again have been propelled up but this time there was a very sinister intent behind blond's eyes and smile.

"Listen carefully as I am going to tell you a story. I am the Demon King of Light, the eldest son of our father and also eldest stepbrother of yours. I've been send to this realm by our father to keep an eye open on our other dear brother" Takara, or rather Lucifer said almost bored. "I've been granted a power of light and hope to which many people look up to, by that I was able to come here to Assiah many times in the past. I actually remember when you've been born, I was there and so was our brother."

Rin listened, frowning. He didn't like where it was going.

"Yuri was such an—interesting thing. She was the first and only human ever that was able to withstand father's flames. It however didn't save her from dying giving childbirth—maybe if your flames didn't awakened then she'd be alive now."

That sinister smile became even uglier as he continued his story. Rin was gulping by now, terrible guilt pooling in a pit of his stomach.

"It was so beautiful, you burning bright with so much hidden power inside, your brother barely breathing as a weakling human. We all thought that your twin would die back then, he was so weak, so—empty. Of course that brother of ours couldn't let him just slip by, me on the other hand I was curious what would happen if your lives were bound together—"

Here Lucifer chuckled under nose, cocking his head to the side.

"I've had no idea that tying red string of fate around your fingers would have such huge meaning in the future. I am actually glad that I did, your twin grew so much into his shoes I am proud. Tethering your souls together was my greatest accomplishment. Thanks to it not only your twin became father's vessel but he got so powerful on his own."

Something clicked in Rin's mind then, puzzles melding together and he gasped.

"Y—you bound me and Yukio together—"

Cheerily Lucifer nodded. "Yes but I kept on wondering—what if Yukio was first, what if he was the one with the power? What if your red string was—" he paused suddenly, his eyes widening and lights flickered around them angrily.

Pain. Suffocating pain was registered mere seconds later by Rin and he realised that he was being choked by a skeleton. Skeleton that became a puppet by Lucifer's hand. He tried to kick at bones holding him up and digging into his throat but he couldn't land a hit. His throat burned as it was being crushed, of course he tried to pry off plastic bone away but it seemed as if it was filled with lead and he couldn't move it an inch.

"—severed" continued nonchalantly Lucifer from his place. "You know, sad thing is—I can still see that real power within you if I want it to or not. Even now when you struggle to breath and your body is slowly giving out, I can see it."

Rin gargled as pressure in his head kept on skyrocketing. Involuntarily tears were streaming down his cheeks as he tried to pry off the skeleton to no avail. There were many things going through his mind then, one of them was that this so-called brother was too strong. That his own strength was nothing in compartment to Lucifer's.

Said blond read his mind by answering. "So weak" he spit out looking at his puppets. "There is power within you but you are so weak. You will die and so will everyone else, your twin following shortly after."

Dizziness and static in Rin's ears grew more with each second and he couldn't stop it. Maybe he shouldn't stop it in the first place? What if Lucifer was right, what if Yukio was better carrying the torch as a prodigy than he was. Lucifer clearly wasn't happy with lack of fight in Rin and so he threw him angrily at the wall which cracked under sheer strength of it.

Rin slid down to the floor coughing like a mad. Spit and blood flew outta his mouth with each shudder; his healing already kicking in adding to the prickling feeling. However even when he was on the floor Lucifer didn't seem to mind for his puppet to come over and hit him relentlessly. Completely took unawares Rin grumbled in pain. Unfortunate for him attacks didn't stop there and he was assaulted mercilessly.

"Get up" flashed Lucifer glaring. "Get up and fight" he added, watching Rin be mauled by his puppet. "Fight or you will die."

Another kick to his face made Rin spit on the wall beside him. Blood leaked from between his bruised lips, nose and corner of his brow – it hurt but he liked the stings of it. Before he managed to raise up his head though Lucifer's shoes came into his view and soon after a loud shatter of a mirror filled the small toilets as Rin's body smashed into it. Bits and pieces of broken glass fell down, raining onto him cutting – most of it was lodged into his back, digging deeper into his bleeding flesh.

Lucifer wasn't pleased. "You won't fight back?" he mock asked titling head. "Back in the main hall you looked more than ready to finish Shiratori once and for all" adding this sweetly he looked towards puppet on his hand. "Maybe we should take care of him? Brother probably wouldn't mind if we borrowed Rin-chan for awhile, wouldn't he?" nodding he smiled happily. "Hmm, maybe we would be able fix his problem? Now that's a good idea."

With last wide smile Lucifer's face fell blank his eyes closed and lights started to flicker around. Rin felt that similar shiver down his back as he opened his eye to take in what was going on. His body was limp and very numb by now, he could barely keep on breathing – even that hurt him all over, tingling of his healing only adding to the numbness.

Gritting his teeth Rin knew he couldn't let himself be taken wherever Lucifer wanted to take him.

Blue flames burst out lightening dim room.

Lucifer laughed.

"Ah so that's how you use your flames. Interesting enough but still—it's good for nothing."

With a nod from a puppet on Lucifer's hand a reflecting blue flames came to life. Like a tiny strands of web they grabbed onto Rin and pulled him back. Sinking feeling was everything that he felt then, a nice cooling liquid slowly engulfing him deeper. He was sinking into a mirror, held by his own flames. Panicking he started to struggle out, trying to wedge his weight onto pieces of unbroken sinks and whatever he could grab onto.

"NO."

Lucifer's blank face cocked to the side, watching him. "How do you plan on getting out? You're too weak to do so."

Struggling some more Rin shook lightly his head. "I—I am not w—weak."

"Oh but you are" cooed blond, patting his puppet on it's head. "For as long as you want to stay human you always will be. There's no in-between. Your existence came to become a full pledged demon after all. As long as your human side exists you won't get any stronger—"

Spitting and grumbling Rin glared at Lucifer. "Bul—lshit. Fo—r as long as I—"

"For as long as you what?" Blond demon's face stayed expressionless but there was menace vibrating with each word. "Hope?" he added humourlessly. "Then what, you think you can win? Oh please don't embarrass yourself even more Okumura. I am hope. I am fate. Guess what then, I took it from you already – there's no hope left."

Slowly sinking further in, Rin crushed his fingers into broken facets and pushed himself upwards. Most part of his back was already on the other side, pooling liquid splashing around him chilling. He hasn't got much time on his hands so to speak – once his balance would slip he'd be done for.

"Th—ere's always h—ope" he answered back, concentrating little strength he had on his arms, back and hands. For now he was on stale-mate. He wasn't going to budge any more.

At that Lucifer's eyes opened little. "Is there?"

Rin gulped terrible taste of blood and spit through his abused throat. "Yes. Not ev—everything has to be about you. There are other people that are wo—worth hoping for."

As if to crush that little dream of Rin's Lucifer only closed back his eyes and the pull on Rin's arms became harsher, stronger. Gritting his teeth together he felt as his grip was slipping out, how he was not strong enough.

"There's a war going on and you're in a middle of it. Aware of it or not, you will fall first on the battlefield if you won't fight back. I will not let that happen. So come with me, Rin Okumura. I will help you unleash the power that's within you. You'd be able to save everybody you care about."

As much as Lucifer's words did sound convincing and even persuasive enough for a part of Rin to give in, the other stalled. If he understood the situation correctly, there was some shit going on – bigger than any of them imagined; for second if he wanted to use his true power he'd have to completely lose his human side and become one of them and _that_ wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

It was bad enough living as a half-demon but living as a demon? Being a demon? Nono...nonono.

"Ne—never" he gurgled out, letting himself sink deeper inside his own demon side.

Blue flames grew bigger but colder. With concentrated huff he pushed again against broken sinks and felt as Lucifer's grip on him became little looser. Thinking of it as of his chance he shrugged more, pushing and groaning as he did so. Unbeknown to him there were changes to his flames, one that his closest friends saw way back on one of their mission. At first a single black string of fire entwined his blue flames but with time another and another one appeared, mixing his clear fire into much murkier tone.

Lucifer gave up then, his puppets falling like those broken dolls all around them.

Rin crashed away from the mirror instantly, finally able to catch a breath. He stared dumbfounded at blond at sudden change in pace of their fight. Something was wrong.

"Hmm—I guess I might've been wrong" said Lucifer, his puppet bobbing on hand. There was a long pause before any of them spoke again. "Maybe Mephisto was actually right for once" Lucifer murmured to himself. "I guess my help wasn't needed after all, hmph."

Blinking Rin growled, stepping ahead angrily and then stopped dead in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of his reflection. In nanosecond his boiling blood froze in veins, heart stopped beating and breath caught in chest. It was disgusting, terrifying... maybe it was because of the dim lights?

Lucifer apparently noticed his alarmed look and sighed. "There's going to be welcome party soon enough."

Lucifer's words confused Rin even more but he didn't want to think about them much. The thing was – he was a monster, a demon. His flames weren't as bright as they used to be, there was so much darkness in between them that it scared Rin. It wasn't the worst of the situation though, it was his eyes, his own skin.

When he kept on watching his own reflection he saw something alien, one eye totally black with only his blue-red iris visible from between it. On his face patches of dark, black bruises almost but not really, looked as if they've been peeling off. Mechanically he reached towards his eye, those black patches and then he chocked.

It wasn't just his face, his hands too.

Anger welled up in him but all he managed was to slip few tears down his cheeks.

"Well, see you soon again, Rin-chan" piped Lucifer in, happily.

Rin shot a glare towards him and shouted back, spit flaying around. "FUCK YOU!"

At the same moment lights flickered again, blond was gone. Lucifer left Rin on his own, to shudder with silent rage but cry at the same time. Because apparently Rin never has done anything right in his life and this was no exception. Right now he was shrieking inwardly at himself, calming down – without looking at the mirror, afraid of what he might see.

Blue flames dissipated.

Yet Rin couldn't stop staring at his hands, at each black spot that adored his skin. With passing seconds they were changing, disappearing but the mental image stayed. That eye, those spots – that black fire, pure hellfire.

He was becoming a demon already. There was no way of stopping it probably now that's why Lucifer's words echoed in his mind, mocking him. Brokenly Rin raised his head and looked himself in the mirror, broken pieces multiplying him in hundreds. There was no trace of his transformation but he could still see himself with those terrifying eyes, could still feel that pumping in his veins.

Sudden thumping on toilets doors pulled Rin from his thoughts. Giving them once over he realised that they were blocked by one of the skeletons in a way that nobody would've been able to open them up. Not thinking much of it, he ignored constant noise and looked at his gloveless hands. It was a good thing he left them behind, same with tophat and scarf he really wouldn't want them to get destroyed to shreds.

Nor did he want any of his blood on them.

Background noise finally subsided when doors were smashed open. A very angry and worried at the same time blonde marched inside, her familiar shrinking back into Nii-chan. Shiemi stopped in her tracks however when Rin haven't even acknowledged her when she burst out the doors, not to mention a warzone she found herself in.

Silence that hang between them was asphyxiating.

Lights only flickered lively.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-100 real quick
> 
> also another chapter no one asked for (not even me) bye.

* * *

Classroom was quieter than usual.

Before an enormous yawn broke free from Rin.

He couldn't help himself, professor Natara's demon's anatomy lessons were boring him to Gehenna and back. Shima's yawn from behind him hasn't gone unnoticed either, actually, maybe there was something in the air around them.

Or maybe it was a fault of a poor teaching program.

Anyhow Rin found himself seriously doubting that anything would take off that veil of sleepiness from his brain. It was almost a given their next lesson wouldn't do any better. Not his fault, he just wasn't made to endure such tedious sessions which didn't even try to lodge themselves inside his fogged mind. Not to mention he was slightly distracted by his aching face, even after couple days since hallow's eve.

It was exactly as Yukio said; bruises needed to fade at their own pace. Unfortunately.

Rin of course did forget about that tiny, minuscule fact _again_ when he leaned his chin on palm and winced painfully when electric shock of his aching, bruised jaw jolted right through him. Gritting teeth in agony, he squinted eyes not noticing as next teacher stepped into classroom.

“Yo, squires. How's yer life goin'?”

Shura's perky voice greeted them as she walked nonchalantly towards teacher's desk. Even more silence followed after her initial welcome but gratefully Shima was first one to break sudden awe that fell upon them. Because apparently they weren't informed their 'combat trainer' was back in town and kicking.

“Shura-san! It's _sooo_ good to see you again!” Shima chirped, his voice ecstatic. “We've been all wondering what happened..!”

Rin had to agree with that, he also wondered  _who_ or rather  _what_ had Shura back off on teaching them. Whatever it was it must've been dealt with as she was smirking at them with that light in her eyes. Something what was lacking on their last shared lesson.

“So yer back? Already?” Rin asked instead, feigning boredom as he let his tail sweep leisurely behind him. “I was hoping at least for a few more weeks of free lessons. Oh well.”

Shura at that laughed boisterously then pointed her finger at him. “Don't get yer boxers in a twist, Okumura. I've been on a few higher ranked missions when yer all been probably slacking off” she boasted. Looking around their classroom she sighed before pushing herself from the desk she unceremoniously sat upon before. “Seein' ye lot I'd say ye need a good knockin'” she added, now on her feet. “Well, maybe not you. Where is Moriyama-san though?”

Well, Shiemi wasn't with them true. It was the first thing Rin noticed in their damned cram school. Apparently she was unavailable, whatever it meant. Bon was first to speak up to that though.

“Shiemi-san couldn't make it today” Bon answered slowly. Shima nodded to that vigorously, a shrug following after.

“Oh, that's a shame” replied after a while Shura, few seconds later waving that info away though. “Whatevs, let's get to it then shall we? Let's go! Up yer butts!”

Izumo groaned at the back of the classroom, Konekomaru in a tandem with her.

“Not everyone likes getting their asses spanked” murmured Rin narrowing his eyes at their teacher but smiling altogether. Yep, he was definitely looking up towards their old-school sparring.

With a two more groans silence was finally broken as classroom filled up with a scratch of chairs against the floor. Shima already was pushing past Rin just to get to Shura first when their classroom doors where suddenly smacked open. It was ridiculous how winded up and breathless one person could get just to come to school, _especially_ when it concerned _school_ but there she was – Shiemi Moriyama, red faced and sweating but with that hard look in her eyes when she put up her mind to something.

Sweatdropping at her appearance and that clumsy, knocking over her own legs stride Rin smiled waving.

“Shiemi! You actually— _walked_?” he hollerred happily but his tone faltered nonetheless at their blonde friend. Shima followed his example even jumping ahead to catch Shiemi before she'd face planted the floor.

Just as she felt hands of their friend keeping her upwards she glanced wide-eyed at Shura, tears in corners of her panicky eyes.

“I am so sorry, sensei!” Shiemi wailed, shaking her messier than usual head. “I've tried to come earlier but Amaimon just wouldn't bugger off! I am really, really sorry about that sensei!”

From beside Rin, Konekomaru murmured something about bloody demons and their knack for appearing when they're not welcome and he couldn't help but to chuckle to that.

Shura on the other hand blinked slowly at winded up appearance of their classmate. It was clear as a day Shiemi didn't come up to them the easy way but the long way and for that fact alone a prize should've been awarded. Shaking his head in a dismay Rin couldn't help but to squint one eye and raise eyebrow at his friend.

Shiemi was always so gullible, there was not a single mean bone in her body. Unlike in Amaimon, who strode right then into classroom with hands behind his head completely nonplussed, searching ceiling for something. Let's just say, he wasn't the most welcome guest in there. It happened few times in the past, yes. It didn't mean he was welcome though and yet he paraded himself between them like it was the most normal thing to do.

In a nanosecond temperature fell at least ten degrees. Shura's icy glare was everything to be afraid of and thankfully it was aimed at their nonchalant guest who rolled lollipop in his mouth before finally glancing at the company he walked into.

“What are ye doing here?!” Rin growled, hands balling into fists. His inner demon was pulsing underneath his skin recognizing likely threat. There was no say that he wouldn't attack him, not if he could help it.

Amaimon looked with his dead-fish eyes around to finally rest them onto him then popped the lolly from his mouth but Shura cut him off before anything would start.

“What are yer doin' here?” she asked, her eyes boring into demon king's.

To all their surprise it was Shiemi who answered. “I am sorry, he just wouldn't go away! Please, sensei, let him stay this once” she added hurriedly, her voice pleading.

Shima who was still albeit awkwardly holding blonde let go of her quickly stepping away. He backed off right into Bon and unleashed quite comical high-pitched shriek upon doing that. With a single glare from his friend though he shushed himself out but not before whispering that Amaimon was one scary broccolihead. Actually, he deadpanned that he was prolly the only one broccoli to be afraid of. Ever.

Shiemi was still staring hopefully at Shura awaiting her response, and Rin could only grit his teeth together at the entire situation.

Finally Shura cocked her head to the side, narrowing eyes suspiciously. “Under one exception, yer—” here she glared at green-haired demon “—won't do shit. If ye as much as fart then Moriyama-san is out. Understood?”

Shiemi nodded gratefully as Amaimon sneered back at them, looking them all down his nose. Lollipop was popped back into mouth and he rolled his eyes.

“If you don't like it, then feel free to just go” concluded Izumo, her stare as icy as Shura's. “There's nothing keeping you here.”

Konekomaru nodded mutely from beside her.

A long, loud sigh told them that Shura was growing impatient. It's not as if she was the only one. Rin was actually looking towards their sparring time before Amaimon casually walked in as if owning the place. Even worse now, he was apparently staying with them.

“Alright, kiddos. Let's go then. And you, you go first” Shura strode behind Amaimon and closed the doors. After few seconds she fished out her exorcist keys and grabbed one of them. Soon enough the doors where open again and she waited patiently for their guest to go in first.

Amaimon moved slowly, deliberately. He stopped by Shura, looking at her intently. “You teach combat, right?” he asked, cocking his head little.

Not as if anybody considered it but they were inviting a demon king into their training grounds. Now that Rin thought about it, he realised it was probably a very bad idea. Before he could voice it out though Shiemi was already pushing past Amaimon with stern face.

She whipped around, still clad in her fluffy jacket. “What are you waiting for? Let's move, Amaimon.”

In a second everybody stilled. Time stopped and only breathing was heard. It was the first time any of them heard or seen how did Shiemi and Amaimon's bond really worked. Nobody should've been surprised they were staring with hearts in their throats at the scene before them.

Even Shura kept her eyes in place not daring to look away, a mixture of wonder and concern in them.

Then something none of them even considered happened. Amaimon sighed glancing at Shiemi and rolled lolly in his mouth finally crushing it between his teeth. The crunch was deafening and it reminded all of them that he was still their enemy, if they wanted it or not.

But blood wasn't spilled—it was just a tiny, plastic stick that fell from Amaimon's lips to the ground.

He scorned then, his eyes barren but shrugged shoulders nonetheless. “If you bore me with this, I'll never let you come here ever again.”

Shiemi sighed as if tired upon hearing this but turned around and stepped ahead first.

Rin growled, once again gritting his teeth in ire. “Stop saying bullshit like that. We would never let something like this happen—”

“—you too, brother” cut him off Amaimon. He was watching him now, slight upturn to his lips. “Stop saying bullshit like that” he outwardly mocked him walking right after Shiemi.

They both were already beyond their classroom's threshold walking further ahead and Rin couldn't help his anger bottling out, if only little. Shura noticed his tense posture and semi-permanent growl and did the first thing that came to her, she cocked her head towards doors in invitation.

“Go in, we will have some knockin' to do.”

Those words were like a silent promise of unleashing all of his frustrations upon Amaimon. Of course he'd never get to kick that bastard's ass but he could still dream. Before long though, doors were closed and all of them were separated but still in each others vision, warming up.

After what felt like forever their workout was done with, Shura called them over for a sparring matches. Every single one of them. Of course, they weren't giving out everything given Amaimon was with them and all but it still was a good lesson.

Knocked back onto his butt again Rin clutched at his sore face, tears streaming down his face. He felt how swollen it was and it wasn't funny anymore, Shima couldn't stop pointing that out though. Shura reprimanded him over and over again that he shouldn't let his guard down when striking from point blank at his opponent – and Rin actually listened but Amaimon's presence kept itching at the back of his mind and he couldn't concentrate enough.

In the end he was the most bruised one after that lesson.

Shima kept jumping around Shura like hyena, using his staff to do things Rin seen only in films. To be honest he was more than surprised upon seeing the skill his happy-go-lucky friend had and how effortless it looked from afar. It was nothing against Shura but Shima would most certainly could take on a banshee, or a _kappa_ alone. He even managed to catch their teacher into one of his aries when she lost a sight of pink hired male. Rin was amazed to say the least by that.

Bon and Konekomaru faced Shura together as they rarely did on their own. There was also a question of their Meisters, which was purely aries. Their match consisted of using said aries to mostly ward off incoming attacks but also to catch-trap and finally to exorcise possible threats.

Then there was a time for Izumo and Shiemi.

When girls walked onto middle of the grounds it was clear as a day above them it would be interesting. And it was, oh boy it was. Three tamers against each other, what could have been more exciting than that. So Rin watched and looked, _really_ looked as girls fought between themselves.

Izumo was the more athletic one from them, using her lighter posture to make last second jumps and dodges – some of them blood chilling, as for a second he thought that Shura actually managed to slice through her at some point. Then there were her two familiars, white foxes just as graceful as her. Working together in union, like one person, there was no say that Izumo was bad. Given that she also learned to use runes was an additional bonus. All in all she was an outstanding tamer in itself.

And then there was Shiemi, his good sweet friend. She wasn't terrible but she lacked the same fluidity that Izumo possessed. Shiemi would often stop and gaze around, looking for something before she'd send her familiar to create a blockade or to unleash some kind of a pollen around them. She was clearly on the defensive side, if using her familiar for healing wasn't a dead give away already.

But then there was also Amaimon. A demon king, Shiemi's familiar too. And he seemed to gaze drowsily clearly bored outta his mind at the spectacle before him, hands crossed over his chest.

Now, couldn't Shiemi sent Amaimon to the fight, Rin pondered briefly. He would seem to be more than appropriate to be sent off into the fight but also—dangerous probably. Would she've been able to keep a tab on Amaimon? Probably not. Would he listen to her commands? Again, probably not.

But—there was a silver lining. Scene they witnessed before, in the classroom. It almost seemed, normal—for them. As if Shiemi didn't spend a lot of her time with the demon already. He was morbidly scared and curious thinking how those two managed to keep themselves sane to this point.

Shaking that stupid thought outta his mind, Rin groaned as his face protested with a shutting pain all over it.

By then their training was over, girls were walking idly chatting about something. Izumo was nodding stoically while Shiemi was grinning because of something they kept talking about. Their chatter stopped though when a shadow fell upon them, a very intimidating Amaimon standing above them and not budging.

Rin watched through his pain, inwardly screaming for the demon to just disappear but he didn't. Shima who was lounging beside him, kicked him on the shin though and he yelped at sudden move.

“He's weirder then even before.”

With that he needed to agree. “I wonder what he gets from it?” he pondered aloud.

Bon snorted, Konekomaru's glasses shone. “Probably nothing, fun at watching people.”

“He is a demon though. They feast on strong emotions” mentioned Koneko, relaxing. “Shiemi-chan is good-hearted person. Maybe that's why he keeps her around him so much.”

At that Shima scratched at his head. “Yeah—but doesn't demons feed on _negative_ energy though? Shouldn't that like—I dunno—scare him off or something?”

Nodding silently, Bon watched as Izumo shuffled in place before she all but darted away from the strange pair of a demon and tamer. Shura was already on her way back to the duo.

“There must be something—”

Rin gazed at the pair too, thinking. Nothing felt right when it came to the strange connection between those two. It was alien, wrong. But so was the red string attached to his own little finger, one he shared with his twin. Could he really judge Shiemi upon that? She wasn't even really aware of the fact that she summoned a hellspawn to do her bidding after all, not for a long time anyhow.

Izumo then finally reached them, brushing her own arms as if she was chilled to the bone. With a huff and flying everywhere ponytails she dropped next to Rin who chuckled at her usual grumpy expression.

“I can't stand him” she spoke coldly, her eyes snapping towards the pair that now was talking between themselves. It looked so—normal. “He's creeping me out. I wonder how Moriyama-san can stand him at all” she stated, frowning. “I understand that he became her familiar and all but—” a pause, a long one stretched between her words “—he is a demon, a _king_ nonetheless. He could just probably snap our necks in an instant if he wanted to. Yet Moriyama—as foolish as she is, she _trusts_ him. She speaks with him like with an _equal_...”

Rin glanced back from Kamiki's little monologue at the couple. Somehow the way Izumo spoke touched something within him, something he was constantly reminded of. His own origins, his own skin. It hit him that a lot of people were still looking down upon them just because of him, just because he was Satan's son.

He hated it.

So—did he really have a right to judge Shiemi? Conclusion he got made him a little bit more uncomfortable than he wished because in the end he realised he couldn't. Being a half-hellspawn was having a few drawbacks when it came to things like this. Because apparently most people still blindly believed that there was a black and white world.

Good and evil.

But it wasn't true. It wasn't all that there was to it and Rin—he himself was a walking, breathing example of that. He was neither good nor evil, he was bordering on that grey spectrum where everything mixed up. Where everything fucked up, ultimately reminding him that there wasn't a place in the world for things like him.

He never realised that he zonked out a little bit before Shima's voice snapped him out back to earth.

“No shitting way!” Shima hollerred from his place, eyes wide and hands trembling. “Holy shit, they actually might do that!”

Outta the loop Rin blinked few times facing his friend. “What?” he asked, blinking rapidly. He was missing something, something big or—? “What's going on?”

Izumo smacked his head upside down, at what he sniffled as pain shot through every fibre of his body.

“What was that for?!”

Kamiki frowned, brushing her fringe off her forehead looking at now talking _trio_. “Amaimon wants to fight Shura” she deadpanned.

Upon hearing that Rin too shrieked. “WHAT?!”

Bon was standing with his arms crossed, glancing intently at the speaking three. Their conversation didn't look heated at all. Quite the contrary, it seemed as if Shura wasn't bothered by the presence of a demon at all, being a little bit too relaxed for Rin's tastes.

“No way, that's a— _no way_ ” he breathlessly voiced his earlier thoughts.

Would Shura actually do it? He couldn't say he wouldn't look up to it, if he could say he'd rather enjoy the show if it ever happened. And goddamn, by glancing at the profiles of his female friend and teacher he almost believed his wish was going to come true, real fast. Shiemi's kind of alarmed look didn't go unnoticed though.

“Shiemi-chan is scared” confirmed his thoughts Konekomaru. “She's really afraid if I may say.”

Bon nodded silently. “That she is, I wonder why.”

“Maybe she never really commanded Amaimon” he piped in his two-cents, now way too curious. “Don't get me wrong but he doesn't exactly seem like the type to just let anyone push him around.”

“That's what I was afraid of” mentioned Izumo from beside him. “There needs to be a certain submission from the demon itself when it comes to that. Amaimon is clearly not the one submitting.”

“Is that—bad?” wondered aloud Shima.

“Given circumstances—yes, it might be” answered back Konekomaru. “Have you heard about the case of Elaise Weisermann—actually, no, you probably did—”

“Wait, wait, wait, _waaaaait_ a second there!” piped in shaking his head Shima, figuring out his friends thoughts. “You wanna say that it was her _famil_ iar that got her killed in the first place? No effing way, Koneko. From what I remember it was an accident, she's got jumped by some _Shinigami_ and committed suicide.”

Bon grouched at that turning back to look at them. “That's what they wanted you to believe. Can you imagine every single tamer's reaction if they knew that their oh so called familiars could just as well turn on them and kill in their sleep? Especially the stronger ones like the demon that was under Weisermann's command.”

“Wait a second” Rin frowned at his friend, little bit taken aback at the information. “How do _you_ know it was her familiar that killed her? Do you have a proof of that—”

Izumo sneered from beside him, half-wondering how could he not. “Most of tamers realises this, Okumura” she concluded with an air of finality around her. She was watching Shiemi and Amaimon intently now, her brows furrowed a bit in worry. “Or at least never let their guard down around their familiars. They are after all demons. Demons we use as our own weapons.”

With that Rin couldn't disagree more. “Bullshit” he sneered back at her. “If your familiars are so called weapons then why do you care so much about yours?”

Izumo's breath hitched as she turned her face way, hiding it from everybody. “Of course I care about them, they are— _mine_ after all. I couldn't just let them go into the fray by themselves, they'd be devoured by their kind in a second if I did” her voice got quieter as she spoke, when she turned around her eyes were bit duller than before. “It's difficult to be a tamer. In the end if we are not strong enough our familiars have a right to turn on us; it's in their nature after all.”

“You still care about them though, even if you realise that they might be the death of you” he ended up that topic.

She nodded to herself before she turned eyes to him. “I don't care. They are a part of my life. Besides they aren't strong enough to do that. You must understand that there is a certain hierarchy between demons. Both Mike and Uke are second of the last on the ladder itself, Shiemi's Nii-chan being on the farthest end. However we are not speaking about Nii-chan here but Amaimon himself, he is at the top of it—do you get it?”

Rin racked his mind saving that information for later. Indeed if things were looking this way, Shiemi might've been in huge danger all this time. He couldn't help himself but to hope that Amaimon was smart enough not to anything drastic like killing their friend off, he was—he believed—still somehow connected to Mephisto.

Why would Mephisto ever bother with helping humans then?

It was a chilly thought but he knew they all were grasping at straws here, their most trusted asset was a demon himself.

“Mephisto would probably kill him if he tried to do anything to Shiemi” he stated confidently. “There's no way he wouldn't.”

“How do you know that?” shot back Bon, chuckling to himself as if it was a joke. “You're fooling yourself as much as everyone else is.”

“Not everything is black and white, _spikey_. If it was then what that makes me and Yukio?”

Silence blossomed after his words, nobody said a word but glances were exchanged. What that made him and Yukio indeed.

“It's all right, we trust you” answered Konekomaru and Rin send him a quiet 'thanks' at that.

“It won't make me human though” Rin conceded, sighing. A bump on his arm was unnecessary though but Kamiki was smiling at him that hers chilly smile only she could.

“You certainly are quite funny familiar to have around though.”

A vein popped up on his forehead. “Do I look like one of your foxes Kamiki?!”

She chuckled, her fingers dancing in the air at him. “I don't know, should I scratch behind your ears to check?”

This time Rin felt as he flushed at the implications of that, Shima didn't help him one bit hollerring with laughter at his discomfort. Sliding farthest he managed from Izumo he picked up and sat laughing Shima right between them _just in case_ indefinitely shutting up their pink haired friend.

“Hey, they are going to do it” said Bon actually surprised.

Indeed, Shura Shiemi and Amaimon seemed they finished their conversation with Shura leaning her sword over shoulder and smirking towards their demon guest. Amaimon himself appeared to emanate hidden hellfire that spiked upon their agreement.

Rin gulped, now watching intently at the match that was about to start.

Shura stepped away from the duo and fell into her stance, then with a nod she lowered her head.

Amaimon didn't even try to wait for his tamer's command as he burst out from place leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Shiemi on the other hand shrieked at sudden gust that tore at her when he's done so. Entire scene was like watching a movie, Amaimon and Shura clashed over and over again – a smile and a dull, unperturbed blank stare upon their faces.

Shiemi looked so much out of place Rin realised, she was shaking like a leaf on the air. There was no way she would ever manage to keep a tab on a demon king ever and it was painfully clear to all of them. How did she manage to summon him in the first place was a wonder.

Before long neither Rin nor Shima realised they were clutching to each other as they kept on watching the exciting fight before their own eyes. Shura and Amaimon crashed again sending a wave of another gust around them when Rin finally noticed that Amaimon actually didn't use most of his own tricks—like the ones he used when fighting him—and it struck him that maybe, _maybe_ he wasn't because of Shiemi.

Or was he?

Shura smiled through her growl as she send her familiar ahead and then once again tried her luck at catching her opponent unaware. It was a folly's move as she wouldn't manage as much as graze Amaimon with her wind cuts. Their fight was intense and it didn't look to end anytime soon.

That was until Rin realised that Shura's familiar wasn't meant for Amaimon but Shiemi herself. Blonde's shriek caught all of them unawares as they noticed her flailing around with Nii-chan chucking boulders at speeding snake.

Shura laughed aloud for all of them to hear then. “Remember, familiar is useless without their master. Even ye, demon king.”

Amaimon clearly caught on the message as he dropped back, smacking the snake away. “It was a fight between me and you.”

Shura apparently didn't think so. “It was a lesson to teach. Just because I agreed to fight ye, I've done so under impression that Shiemi will be the one making moves, not you.”

Squinted eyes narrowed more at that. “Boring.”

Shiemi picked up that moment to remind them that Shura's familiar still was around and speeding up to her. “Nii-chan, wall—ward—whatever! Help! Amai—mon!”

Frowning and sneering Amaimon turned around, glaring at her down his nose. “You're useless. So weak. How did I end up with you in the first place?” he added as in afterthought but he caught Shiemi at the last second before snake would encircle her.

Chuckling Shura once again commanded her familiar to rush back at the duo. “Once I get to Moriyama-san, it's over. Now, do try to get to me first” she decided with a wicked glint in her eyes.

That glint told Rin everything he needed to know. Shura realised that she had an advantage she wouldn't think of to not to use, all for the win.

“This is intense” spoke Shima trembling.

“That it is” agreed Bon but there was more he wanted to share. “Shura is going to win this anyway though.”

“No way. Have you seen whom does Shura fight with?!” barked back Shima, pink hair falling onto forehead with his heated words. “It's a demon king. As much as I want her to win I just know that Shiemi will do it. There's two of them against one after all.”

“Maybe, Renzo” added Izumo from herself. “There's just one problem. Amaimon doesn't act like Shiemi's familiar at all, did you not realise it?”

Frowning under nose Rin had to agree. Looking from their standpoint it was obvious that Amaimon was very reluctant to keep Shiemi out of trouble, probably 'cause he didn't really care about her.

“So you think that Shura's gonna win, huh?” murmured Shima frowning. “Not fair.”

“Well, however it turns out we gotta relish in the view of Shura and Amaimon fighting. It's the first and the last time we will see this...” Rin said smiling blankly. “So let's just enjoy it, I guess?”

Bon grouched something under his breath at that but that was the end of their little chit-chat for now. Rin was more than elated to keep his eyes on the quick moves and clash of the titans before him. There was nagging thought at the back of his mind that Shima's words did ring true but only if Shiemi and Amaimon actually cooperated.

Looking down on how things looked now, it was a far, far way ahead of them before that.

Or so they all thought.

Steady rise of the hellfire that embraced Amaimon was sneaking around Shiemi and only when it was too late Rin noticed it. Their bond was affecting their friend more than any of them realised before and that made hairs on the back of his neck stand to an end. As minutes passed Rin stood up as he didn't like the fact that there was more and more of it flowing to and fro between duo.

Izumo tensed suddenly behind him.

“DON'T YOU DARE!”

Shura's angry shriek shook everything around them as she launched herself at green-haired demon only to miss. Amaimon smirked back at her suddenly jumping away towards their blonde friend before he seemed to whisper something into her ear and seconds later literally dropped dead behind her.

That was exact moment when Rin felt and almost seen as entire hellfire pooled up around Shiemi encompassing her. Scream that escaped from her lips was teeth-shattering and Rin's gut twisted with worry at that. He was already stepping ahead when Shura happened to reach their friend first.

“That's what I was worried about” mentioned Izumo then, also stepping up and closer to the scene. She was callously composed. “This is what happens when a demon is stronger than tamer.”

Rin gritted his teeth, brows drawing together. Was that how people viewed him? Uncontrollable, screaming, in pain.

“We need to stop it” he drawled with his canines bared. His power itched beneath skin. “We need to get to her!”

Izumo clenched her teeth at that, looking remorseful. “There's nothing we can do. She needs to do it alone. Like Yukio did, like you did.”

No, it wasn't the only way. It couldn't—he didn't like feeling so helpless.

Shiemi's scream was subsiding, her trembling hands curled in blonde hair. She stood wide eyed and alarmed but there was more to it, it seemed as if she was debating with herself on what to do. Or maybe she was just too confused and barely kept up with the enormous power that tried to break through her will.

Shura decided on watching their friend cautiously, in waiting.

It was almost funny how in a blink of an eye the day became a very shitty one.

Sensing no change whatsoever from Shiemi Rin finally snapped. There was no way in fucking Gehenna he would let Amaimon from every fucking demon use Shiemi as his vessel.

“That's it, I'm going in” he deadpanned shrugging Izumo's hand from his bicep.

And he did, and nobody tried to stop him for which he was more than glad. However he halted when Shiemi finally blinked her wide eyes back to normal, she lowered her hands too.

“Shiemi?” tried cautiously Shura, her sword hand kind of limp but ready to snap into action if needed. “Moriyama-san?”

Shiemi glanced around but in the end her eyes looked straight into Shura's. Then her fists balled little at sides. “Oh—okay” she whispered under nose then nodded her head as if she listened to someone. “I trust you.”

Rin blinked back to that. Was Shiemi actually hearing Amaimon inside her head? If so then oh boy it was bad, so bad. Yet she didn't look any different than that, omitting hellfire that she was swallowed in, she seemed—sane- _ish_.

Cocking her head little Shura apparently also heard Shiemi as she frowned. “Moriyama-san?” she repeated herself, sword lifted now.

Biting lip Shiemi nodded, she seemed to sweat bullets though. “Y—yes, sensei it's me. Amaimon says that we should be ready now.”

Cocking eyebrow onto forehead Shura growled under breath. “We? Moriyama-san what have you done” she continued, reprimanding. “It is _forbidden_ for a tamer to consent to a demon's will. I thought you knew better than that!”

Well, it's not for nothing but Rin have had no idea such restriction existed. Not that he wondered in the first place but he figured it had probably something to do with how corrupted the tamer could get or some shiz. All in all, he was happy that Shiemi was keeping a steady ground under her feet even with Amaimon inside her head.

She looked _feeble_ though.

With a shaky breath Shiemi lowered her head to the ground. Terrible trembles were shaking her up.

“I—I—” she started quietly, staring down. “I—don't like it, sensei.”

Tiny voice his friend used didn't feel right and Rin couldn't help but to stare.

“I don't like feeling like this at all.” Shiemi spoke still shaking and Rin almost believed he seen tears splashing on the ground where she stood. “I don't like to be a liability most of the times... I want... I want to be strong!”

Loud grumble followed that statement as she snapped her head upwards, hair falling around her always happy round face that now was contracted in a mixture of anger and sadness.

“I want to protect everyone too and I will. Amaimon promised that he won't do anything without my word. I trust him, I trust him that he will make me stronger.”

As irrational as it was Shura conceded shaking her head in defiance. “You _stupid_ girl. He is too powerful for you to be his vessel. He will destroy you before you know it and then we will all blame ourselves for that!”

Shiemi blanched little, her face twisting in alarm. “N—no, sensei—Amaimon—”

“Horse crap” continued Shura stoically, yet there was a power behind her voice. “That's how all of them try to get to you...”

Shaking head Shiemi's face scrunched more. “Amaimon is not like that!” she concluded and in a blink stomped her foot on the ground hard.

Enormous shake knocked everybody from their feet and Rin found himself sweating at the feeling of the power that was emanating from his blonde friend. Shura unlike rest of them jumped into air before the wave would hit her and so she landed back on perfectly still ground once wave finished.

“Why do you keep on defending him?” Shura growled through her teeth.

“Because he is not as bad as you all make him be!” Shiemi shrieked back, tears ready at the corners of her eyes. “He is like me and you, and all of us. He doesn't go around kill—aack”

Gulping Rin scrambled back onto his feet as Shiemi shivered her hands flying into her scalp once again, this time it looked worse – and she did indeed sweated bullets. Then came the shock as her head was flying right and left mumbling something to someone.

Amaimon was just as impatient as Shura it seemed.

Finally after painfully long seconds Shiemi stilled like a corpse and then slowly, gracefully her hands limped as her head cocked back towards Shura. A red light flashed from the corner of her eye and Rin gasped. Before anything could be said though Shiemi rushed with a speed no human possessed and struck Shura. Shura who was thankfully prepared and ready to block the attack as she did, her feet dragging through ground leaving a trail in their wake.

“Damn it!” snarled Izumo from her place, jumping ahead towards Rin. Rest of their team followed after her.

“This is bad” mentioned Shima a mixture of concern and fear on his face. Yanking his pink hair out wasn't helping though. “Like really bad.”

“We will need to trap Shiemi—” concluded Bon.

“You mean Amaimon, right?” asked Rin, not liking this at all. He knew from the beginning that Amaimon spelled troubles.

“Both” concluded Konekomaru.

“Shit, this isn't good at all.”

“Of course it isn't. I told you what happens with tamers who let themselves drop their guard around familiars” that insulting glare send Rin's way didn't help the matters but it seriously pissed him off.

“But still—we can't” Rin protested meekly.

Burst of wind and rocks flying towards them was a great wake up call to dodge and start being aware that this fight was above their league.

“Holy shit!” said Shima dragging himself onto all fours, eyes wide and staring. “If we ever gonna fight him we will be crushed.”

Izumo shrieked from behind them grasping at her skirt that was flying all over. “I—I don't think we will manage as much as cheer on them.”

Growling inwardly Rin knew it was truth. The power of any demon king was something out of their world, something to be afraid of. Yet Shura, their teacher, she was keeping up at it—she was on par with Amaimon. It was amazing and gut wrenching. Amazing because Shura done so with such confidence in her, gut wrenching because Shiemi's face shouldn't have that dully blank expression upon it.

For all he could do, Rin grasped at the ground underneath his hands.

“Shura-san!” he shouted like an idiot. “Do it! You can win!”

His friends were staring at him open mouthed but he didn't care.

“I didn't mean it literally, Okumura” deadpanned Izumo. Yet she turned around and yelled as well. “Do it sensei, win this match!”

Shaking his head in disappointment Shima grumbled angrily. “Wow, such support for Shiemi” he said half-glaring at Rin and Izumo. Then he jumped onto his feet and hollerred as loud as he managed. “Go, go, go, Shiemi-chan! Wooo!”

Bon facepalmed to that.

“Shiemi-chan! We count on you!” jumped into fray Konekomaru.

Rin chuckled under nose before it transformed into full blown laughter. Bon being himself— _meaning_ a dickhead, all did was to look in disappointment at the only _megane_ in their group.

Their growing laughter and chuckles and shouts were however interrupted when another shake knocked them all onto ground. Faceplanting Rin groaned in pain as he picked himself up into sitting position and once he did his eyes widened with sudden fear as Shiemi was literally flying knocked back right into them at such speed he couldn't believe.

“Shiemi!” he screamed jumping to his feet and bursting his flames around.

Before he managed to touch the girl however a huge boulder rose from nowhere catching her body. Then another one appeared crushing the first one. Rin's breath was caught in his chest, rest of his companions also stopped breathing. That—that was like a certain death, no human possible would've been able to live through something like this.

“Shiemi-chan!” wailed Shima worried outta his mind. Gasps from Izumo and Konekomaru followed.

“Where the hell is Shura?” grumbled Rin looking around and not seeing no-one. “Where is Shiemi?!”

As if his questions were answered both Shura and Shiemi were found once thick cloud of dust settled. They looked like it was a stale-mate. Yet it wasn't, their fight was over and Shiemi was walking back towards the place where Amaimon's body happened to land once everything was over.

Shura's shoulders were shaking in silent rage yet she schooled her features into nothing. Letting her sword fall to the ground she watched as blonde stood above Amaimon's motionless body. Blinking Rin felt as the bond opened between them again and how hellfire escaped from Shiemi's body back into original vessel.

It was relieving that Shiemi felt as pure as always, her wobbling was something nobody expected though. On automatic Rin darted towards their friend before she'd hit the ground and caught her just before that.

“Hey—hey, Shiemi?” he asked looking her all over. She seemed fine but the dust and tattered clothes gave her an appearance of someone heavily beaten. There wasn't much blood on her, few bruises at most hopefully. “You're okay? What happened?”

Shiemi twitched in his arms pained. “Oh—Rin. I—I'm fine. I won I guess” she said shrugging little but smiling.

That was all good to hear but, “Are you hurt? And—where is Amaimon?”

Grouching little more in response Shiemi turned eyes to him and Rin's breath caught in his chest once again. He saw it, clear as a day—a proof that she has been chosen as a vessel; around her left pupil he could see that awful blood red streaks. His heart crushed a bit more at that, whatever reason Shiemi had to agree to become Amaimon's vessel he felt responsible for it.

His alarmed look was caught on by her instantly.

“Rin? I did win, didn't I? Amaimon said...”

Gulping he shrugged his shoulders, stampede of steps reminded them that there were others here as well. Worried about entire situation as much as Rin was.

“Shiemi-chan! You did it!” chirped Shima. “I knew you had it in you.”

Konekomaru chuckled from somewhere next to Rin before pushing glasses up his nose. Rin let his flames disappear now that he knew everything was alright and he's done so with a long, calming breath.

“Well, congrats are in place” cut them off Shura, she was already close by them. She didn't look pleased though. Kind of pissed actually. “You did it Moriyama-san. You managed to get me first, or was it him” she added pointing her sword at the body behind them. Then she blinked comically as there was no body to point at.

“Haah?” gasped Rin finally noticing that Amaimon's body was gone. “Where the fuck that asshole went to?!”

Shura shrugged at that. Shiemi chuckled under her nose at him.

“I don't know, I don't care” said then Shiemi, snuggling into Rin's warmness. “I feel so tired—”

Frowning at blonde hair under his chin, Rin breathed out. “Let's get you back home then, I guess?”

Shura whistled under her nose as Shima looked sheepishly at him.

“Get yer head outta gutter, will ya?” he snarled but colour rose to his cheeks and face anyway. “She's tired and probably in pain from all that fighting, give her a rest.”

Sighing Shura looked around their damaged training grounds. They were a mess, literally—all thanks to Amaimon. Shrugging it off she massaged at her painful bruises.

“Well, I wonder how many more pocket dimensions Mephisto is willing to create for us” she wondered aloud staring upwards into clear blue sky and bright sun that accompanied them all this time. “It seems every time we get new one it gets destroyed.”

Everyone sweatdropped at that. It was true. Rin could actually already see clown smirking at him waving his this months allowance in his face with that shiteating grin just to spite him. Sighing he reached down when he felt Shiemi's legs give out from underneath her and picked her up into his arms. Instantly blonde nodded off, her face drooping over his collarbone.

“Anywho, it's time to go back” concluded Shura staring them all down. “Yo, Rin-kun, keep an eye on Moriyama-san for now ok? You lot too” adding this she casually runed up her sword back into her chest.

Giving her wary looks everyone made their way slowly back to the exit.

“Hm, Kirigakure-sensei?” piqued suddenly Konekomaru just before they opened magicked doors. “You're not going to inform _Grigori_ about Shiemi-chan, right?”

Raising eyebrow at their teacher Rin also waited for an answer.

There was thinking on Shura's side but in the end she exhaled tiredly. “No. Not for now. That's why I need ye kiddies to keep an eye on her. I really do not want them realising that we have another vessel between our ranks. There is a reason why it is forbidden after all...”

Frowning at lack of the explanation Rin looked down upon sleeping girl. “Why?” he asked. “Why is it forbidden? She didn't kill anyone. Amaimon didn't fully possessed her either. Then what's the harm.”

Bon gripped edge of his nose before sending him 'are you dumb' look. “It's forbidden exactly because of that, Okumura. She wilfully became a vessel to a demon, a demon king even. You've seen how bad it was when she fought with him inside her mind.”

Rin shook his black hair around grouching. “And what if Shura did tell them, then what?” he prodded on even he felt he wasn't going to like the news.

Surprisingly the one who spoke wasn't Shura nor Bon this time but Shima.

“Execution.”

Blinking Rin thought he didn't hear it right. “What?”

“Exactly that. Execution, you heard him right” confirmed Izumo her eyes harsh. “If _Grigori_ was to learn that tamer became a vessel—or was corrupted enough then they give an order to eliminate threat. There is no place in True Cross Order for corrupted exorcists even if they _do_ mean good.”

To say he was chilled to the bone was nothing. Rin actually shivered upon thought that their friend might be executed just because she might try to help. Why was he kept alive then, why he and Yukio were outta that loop?

“That's why it's forbidden” finished Shura fishing out her exorcists keys and fiddling with lock.

A thought crossed his mind then. “That—that tamer you spoke of before” he asked even though he already knew the answer to that.

Izumo nodded back at him, face blank but with that forlorn look in her eyes towards Shiemi.

Gritting his teeth little more and hugging blonde tighter to himself Rin could easily conclude that the day was officially the shittiest he have had since a long, _long_ time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amaimon u sly bastard
> 
> sooooo... team shura or team shiemi? x3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried I failed. I am so very sorry. We are officially almost at the end of this story darlings. Once again thank you for staying with me for this entire time, on this roller-coaster of feelings! Oh and—be prepared.

* * *

~ _I’m wanted and on the run_ _  
s_ _o I'm taking this moment to live in the future_

…

 _release me from the present_ ~

* * *

  **…**

November's chill was cutting through Rin as he walked down city's streets wondering. Clad in his old-timey jeans jacket and a warm, cosy hoodie underneath he didn't mind the biting cold on hands nor cheeks. He rather welcomed it, as every gust sharpened his somehow dulled senses.

By no means he was sick or ill, he was simply... _tired_.

Tired of everything.

Evening's lights flashed to life as he crossed another street his face slack, hands in jacket pockets.

Where was he wandering off to he didn't know, he didn't care. He just needed to get outta his and Yukio's dormitory as fast as possible. Yukio's presence was pestering him for a reason unknown even to himself but he knew he had to get out and take a breath of fresh air into his lungs.

He might've done so a bit too harshly though as Yukio's question followed him on his leave.

Not that he needed to get into another squabble with his twin at a time like this.

And no he certainly wasn't _jealous_ of Shiemi and the way Yukio reacted upon discovering what she's done the day earlier. He wasn't jealous when his brother took sharply their blonde friend's chin into his hand and leaned closer inspecting her red-coloured iris. He wasn't jealous when Yukio reprimanded her to the point she gazed mesmerized into his twins eyes as if she was drowning in the ocean. All he could think back then was to take Yukio's hand off Shiemi's chin, that his brother was overreacting and by doing so scaring poor girl – and that's what he did, he stood up and called his twin on that, siding up with Shiemi.

Yet _here_ he was shaking today's cram school events off his shoulders into the void. The little green eyed monster seemed to rear it's head all too often nowadays and it was distracting him a bit too much.

Particularly because there was so much going on lately. Appearances of the doorways, upscaled demon's activity, Yukio's pregnancy if he even could call it that, the mysterious Kyoko girl, Lucifer's show up and his own transformation on top.

All of it gave off a very bad vibe of something coming and Rin wasn't sure he was _prepared_ for it.

Ever since his stand-off with Lucifer he felt inadequate, a mere puppet on a strings of fate. As if it was all written up in the stars like a story on author's mercy and there would be no changing it; no matter what, he would end up in the same place over and over again.

He was afraid.

Exhaling through nose a steamy cloud followed him as he took his time looking around the city. Beautifully colourful lights shone around him, people's chatter filled up the silence and yet all he could see was the broken visage of the ghost town he seen in his sleep.

That dream was still creeping him out, making him shiver all the more on his way.

It was so wrong, so glacial and barren.

Shaking his unruly hair outta eyes with the wind he halted on his way, then on a whim turned into one of darker alleys. He kept on walking, looking ahead now closer to his goal. Once he found himself back on one of the main roads he smiled because as bad as he was with manoeuvring through streets he would always find his way back to the place where he could think things through.

By no means it didn't even resemble the playground he kept running off to when he was younger but still once he crossed the threshold he felt himself let out a deep breath out. Legs took him towards swing automatically and he plopped down onto it, it's chains rattling with the force he's done so.

Sighing he pressed palms into cold metal and glanced towards the sky.

It was strangely clear without a cloud in sight but freezing nonetheless.

Almost like a kind of a bad omen.

Swinging involuntarily he closed eyes and let the cold winter breeze caress his face.

Time flew and he sat there, just being not really thinking. There was no point in that any more than before, what was done was done. Yes, he was jealous back in cram school. It was a no-brainer that one, lying to himself didn't help at hand either. He had no right to feel that way about his twin though and that kind of stung.

Yes, he was afraid for what was looming over them. Whatever it was, it was going to probably make or break world's peace. Somehow he knew it deep in his gut that this thing would be a world's scale event that might've just as well end everything they fought for.

Yes, he was certain that Kyoko had something to do with everything. He was unsure though on whose side the girl was on, was it theirs or their fathers? Where did she disappear to? There were more questions he would like to know answers to but didn't however he knew that Mephisto _had_ his role in all of this.

Lastly, yes, he was troubled by his feelings towards Yukio. As much as he figured they were pretty one-sided, sometimes he wondered... they were not. His twin would pull out their brother's card much more often just because he could and that confused Rin more and more. Additionally from side-lines Shiemi would happen to intertwine between themselves and he would get even more dumbfounded. From whatever side he would try to bite into their strange love triangle he would always end up on the very bottom of it, thinking – guessing.

He hoped he could have a clear yes or no about that matter, not a _maybe_.

A folly's wish.

Truly.

Tiny jingle on his damned red thread alerted him to his twins presence and he grit his teeth aggravated. How did that four-eyed spotty would know where he went off to, to gather his thoughts. Soonish after this thought crossed his mind a crunch somewhere behind told him exactly what he already knew.

Yukio found him. Yet did not approach at first.

Silence that hung on the playground was interrupted only by chilly breeze that would slowly caress nearby bare treetops. Although as always none of them would say anything. And Rin, he was sick and tired of that. He tried to kill it, the way he kept on feeling towards his brother but every single time something would happen and... he hated Yukio for that, he hated himself even more in those times.

“What are you doing here?” he asked instead, slowly and to the point. A sigh answered him that Yukio was at least listening. “Why are you here Yukio?”

Three steps closer. Stop.

“What's wrong?” shot back Yukio, clearly staring at Rin's back.

He on the other hand shook his head miserably, back of his neck burning up. “Needed to think.”

“About what? Something's clearly bothering you, with the way you practically stormed off like tha—”

“Even if, then so what?” Rin snapped rather cutting off his twin, gripping chains little harder. “Talking about it won't make it better.”

“Nii-san...”

Snarling Rin shot out from the swing, rounding onto completely unsuspecting Yukio who frowned taken aback by him doing so. He didn't care, he didn't want his twin in there, not right then. Not when he was so vulnerable.

“Alright then” he snipped shrugging his shoulders and hiding too cold hands into pockets. He shot a glare towards his twin before baring teeth. “Let's start at the shit that already went down. Shiemi let Amaimon posses her and by doing so practically gave a green light to those pricks from Order to kill her on sight, do you know _why_? Because she felt she _needed_ to. Because every single time somehow, someone would make a comment about her being slow and whatnot. Because she thought we were _pitying_ her.”

Yukio's brows furrowed in anger at those words, his lips pursed in a snarl.

“But it's not all, next thing, the mysterious case of Kyoko Nakamura. Which is not as mysterious as everybody thinks. I've snooped in Mephisto's office when he was not around and guess what? Somehow her appearing in the academy coincides with increased hellspawn activity and boy you are probably right about those reappearing doorways; something's fishy going on. But of course it's easier to call someone crazy than actually get to the bottom of it.”

“Nii-san, you need to calm down—”

Growling angrily Rin let his fury flow openly through their bond but one look towards his face was more than enough to know he wasn't joking.

“I _will not calm down_ , Yukio!” he all but shouted, snarling when doing so. Cresses on his forehead and under eyes too visible, too deep to hide under playground's lamppost lighting. “Kyoko Nakamura was _real_ , she attended the school with us and was a Head Prefect at some point; yet she all but disappeared like a ghost ever since you've been back and I think something is _not right_ about it. You can't find _nothing_ about her beside few mentions here or there. It seems as if she was _erased_ from school records and people's memories as well. Lastly I've fucking _seen_ her, bone and flesh – a real thing. She also wore that suspiciously familiar pocket watch all the time.”

Here Rin took a deep breath before he continued his ramblings.

“Guess what?” he mock-asked as he continued with his story. “It was the same goddamned watch I gave _you._ It looked _identical_ to yours with that difference hers seemed old and battered to the point it was broken. Funny thing is I found it under my hospital bed.”

Yukio's head cocked little at that. “What do you mean you found it under hospital bed?”

“Exactly what I said, scaredy-cat. She must've visited me at some point for whatever reason and dropped it by accident. Curious thing is, it also vanished by now.”

“Vanished? How?”

Rin nodded to that. “Yeah, it's gone. Either she got her hands on it or... it simply _vaporized_ like her.”

Wind picked up at that moment, tearing at them with it's might. Neither of them moved a muscle though, staring at each other warily.

“Now for the last thing” mentioned Rin, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “I've tried, I really did. But... I've failed” he deadpanned, shrugging little without humour in his next words. “I fucking hate it. I fucking hate it that I can't fight it. I can't—”

His black hair messed up upon shaking, blue eyes covered behind bangs.

“I _love_ you, Yukio.”

Time did not stop when those words filled playground but it certainly felt like it. Breeze once again picked up on strength, messing up their appearances as slight hum enveloped them.

Steps were made.

Then a sound of a fist hitting a face boomed around scaring few last birds from their nests.

Rin felt the punch, every single knuckle that lodged itself in his cheek which now stung as fuck but he couldn't really blame Yukio for that. Nonetheless it's might made his head whip to the side and he already felt that familiar copper taste in mouth. Standing still as a rock he waited patiently for another blow to come or _something_ , anything at all but nothing did. Welcomed him only noise of an empty playground.

“Is that all?” he finally sneered, curling his lip mockingly. “Can't say anything to that?” he added as if in afterthought before he shrugged the stillness off his body and stepped back. Finally after what seemed eternity he dared to look up into Yukio's face.

Yukio who stood open mouthed but seething at the same time. His eyes were narrowed dangerously at him, fist curled and visibly shaking.

“This is not a game, nii-san” Yukio said, clearly too emotionally shocked to do anything else. “Open your eyes!”

Wiping away nonchalantly dribbling blood off his chin, Rin chuckled sadly. “That's not exactly how I pictured my first love confession to go.”

To that his brother bared his own teeth at him. “Why don't you understand that we are _brothers_?”

“Why don't you understand that we don't pick with whom we fall in love with” Rin shot back instantly, spitting to the side a little bit of blood.

“You're _confused_ , you don't know what are you feeling—”

“Oh I do _know_ , alright. The question is: do _you_ know what are _you_ feeling?” he pushed on, stepping closer to Yukio. They stood face-to-face now, staring each other down. “So what's it gonna be, spotty? Yes or no?”

Unchanged facade slipped as Yukio looked over Rin's shoulder. This was it, the moment of truth Rin was hoping for for almost few last months. His gut was twisting in anxiety and he hated sick feeling he got because of it, especially when his twin gazed somewhere behind him. At least he would have some kind of closure on where he stood, good or bad, it didn't matter anymore.

Yukio moved then as in slow motion, his arm encircled him. Gasping at sudden movement Rin's hands trembled at sides, eyes widened as his twin hugged him with all he's got. Everything ticked in slow motion for him, words spoken drifting towards him from a very far away.

“I'm so—”

Rin soon noticed he tuned out sounds, his mind stood to a halt. Understanding tardily started to seep into him, his bravado completely vaporized and before he realised his eyes were closing on it's own, painfully hard. Half-angrily he never noticed as he clutched at Yukio's shoulders as if he was trying to get him off of him and felt the proverbial dame break down.

It was his answer.

He could be certain now.

Nothing was left unspoken, everything was finally in the clear.

 

**…**

As the evening waned and night fell upon entire city a single blond haired male disappeared between it's alleys with a one simple mission in mind. Bouncy, curled at ends hairs kept on shaking with each stroke of the wind upon his persona. Clad just in school uniform it was a shock to see him wandering around in nothing but white shirt, yet not one person seemed to care enough to call him on it.

Once he finished his journey, he stood up proudly under nights clear sky.

It was a first night of the end. Once he'd open the doorways his father would have a clear way of coming into Assiah, with a body to posses or not – his forces would drown out earth with such power the mere few exorcists wouldn't stand a chance, not even with their step-brothers using their own hellfires.

Languidly he raised his hand towards a place where he could see a leftover waft of hellfire seep through ground. With a sigh his eyelids slid open slightly proving most of the world wrong - that demons did exist.

Blue fire burst up, it's light shining like a moon on the sky.

A dark, old and asphyxiating doorway appeared on the ground – black mass bubbling inside, strings of Gehenna's essence trying to reach for anything they could hold onto but they were carefully cut off from it for now. The last thing he needed was to fail in opening them all at once again.

This time he's had a low-key plan that just might've work out.

Closing up as much as he mustered the doorway Lucifer called up fireflies to circle the area around it. Blue fire was cautiously put out not to alarm anyone too early on. That did not mean _he_ wouldn't be aware of his own agenda.

 _Mephisto_ floated above his head casually sipping tea nonchalantly as always, and it grated on Lucifer's nerves to no end. He would've love to grate his brothers smirk into smithereens and soon if it was possible. Slowly turning towards him he floated upwards.

“So _you've_ been the one that kept on opening the doorways these past few months” Mephisto said taking a sip and tipping his tophat to him. “Interesting. I wonder what's _le grand_ plan though?”

Lucifer lifted his puppet hand to that. “How do you know there even is the grand plan?” he asked overly sweetly. “Brother dear?”

Tea cup was placed on the saucer only to vanish afterwards. Next thing they knew Mephisto waved away his armchair and now was free floating with his handy white and pink umbrella in hand. He seemed to twirl it curiously, narrowing his slanted eyes a bit more towards Lucifer.

“I missed those games we used to play in Gehenna” he stated finally. “We had so much fun back then, didn't we? Always competing for our fathers praise and whatnot.”

Lucifer cocked head to side. “You've always been jealous about that” there he smiled a terrible, twisted smile. “What would you say to the last, _grand_ _game_ , brother?”

“And what might that be?” answered Mephisto still watching Lucifer warily over his carefree facade. “I'm all ears, you know me too well.”

“You know I am just but a humble _message man_ and nothing more to our father, another puppet on his mercy. However—as I already am here, a little bet seems befitting—”

Mephistopheles nodded, his umbrella twirling again. “I'm listening.”

Lucifer's smile slipped from face at that leaving his expression barren, devoid of anything. “A fight. You against me, when I call it.”

With his brow ticking Mephisto smirked at his elder brother. “And how I will know you're calling it so to speak. I know you long enough now, _brother dear_ , I will not be fooled by you.”

“Fifth doorway, that's your call. If you win father loses if I win—”

“ **Deal** ” cut him off Mephisto before Lucifer would even finish his sentence. “I was waiting for this day for ages. How could I say _no_ to that?”

Nodding Lucifer smirked again, face contracting with such twisted intent on it he looked terrifying. His eyelids lifted in narrow smile. “You're not gonna regret it. Just keep your precious exorcists from doorways for a few days and then we're all set to go.”

“Of course. Wouldn't let an occasion like that go to waste. Not only I will be able to kick your sore ass back to Gehenna but also rub another _failure_ in our father's face. Now, won't that be _amazing_?” Mephisto answered back chuckling to himself.

Now completely opened Lucifer's eyes were for all the world to see how truly inhuman he was. A wild fire was burning behind his slanted irises. “You seem so sure of yourself, brother. I happen to remember _me_ kicking _your_ ass all the time though.”

Shrugging to that Mephisto's lip curled in a mock-smile. “Times changed. I changed.”

Upon hearing that a loud laugh burst outta Lucifer. “Oh that you did, I will give you that. It doesn't mean you changed for better. Tell me—what have you been doing since you've been _exiled_? Being friends with humans? I can hardly feel any hellfire around you, brother. You've been slacking.”

“Really now?” Mephisto rolled his eyes. “You have no idea how much you gain from being around people, it almost make me _pity_ you.”

That hit a nerve, Lucifer's eyes instantly narrowed dangerously at Mephisto as laugh completely bubbled out from his persona. “We will see. Fifth doorway, Mephisto. See you then.”

By tipping his tophat in agreement Mephisto bid his silent farewell to Lucifer who promptly disappeared from his vision. Floating in the sky alone now he looked up towards the moon and bared his fangs at it in smile. Fifth doorway was it? As far as he knew there were only four doorways he knew of, the fifth one was a mystery for now.

Apparently he would be the first to know of it, in a few days time.

Well then. Timer just started ticking, now it was a matter of days for the game to start. He already couldn't wait for his father's fury to boom through the sky when he'd realise he's been outplayed by his own creation.

Chuckling he tipped his tophat to the moon before disappearing like Lucifer did seconds before him. After all there was no way for him to lose, not when he had _her_ on his side.

Or rather so he thought...

 

**…**

**5** _—_ **4** _—_

~ _what a wonderful world_ ~

 

Sun was starting to set.

Yukio closed with a thump his textbook and that was met with a classroom of heavy breaths of relief. Shaking his hair slightly he looked over to not overly excited Rin.

“That's all for today, you can thank Pheles-san for it. Also don't forget about essay on an usage of holy water – and no it does not kill demons; well not only.”

Rin rolled his eyes skywards huffing to himself. It was so clearly aimed at him he didn't even bother with replying. Shima was standing already, handbag on his shoulder and ready to go. Shiemi was also packing her stuff into bag when she turned towards his twin, eyes sparkling all smiles.

“Yuki-chan, you're going to pick up package today later on?” she asked simply but everyone kept open ears on the answer. And it was simple, really.

“Oh, yes I will, once I'll finish checking today's tests.”

Nodding vigorously Shiemi grinned before she took out a simple white eyepatch from her bag. Eyeing her carefully everyone still wondered how did that thing worked for her. As far as they were informed it was a gift from Mephisto himself, something that was supposed to keep Shiemi's secret safe. And it did wonders to be honest, once she'd put it on it'd vanish on their sight leaving her green iris as pure as it always been.

Nonetheless they still had the knowledge that she wasn't as pure as she used to be and who really knew what might've happen in the future.

Shima whistled lowly under his breath. “I need one of those, it looks so cool.”

 

 **3** — **2** —

~ _I see skies of blue and clouds of white_ ~

 

Chuckling Shiemi shook her head. “I'm afraid it's the only one.”

“Well, I am not going to cry because of that” answered back Shima, stopping by blonde. “If you could mention to Pheles-san that I might be interested in one of those though... I wouldn't mind” he added winking.

“Oh, okay. I'll see what I can do. Maybe Amai-chan knows if Pheles-san have more of them... What do you want them for though?”

Shima shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly to that. “Oh nothing, really. Just interested how they work that's all.”

“They are probably magicked by Pheles-san himself” cut into conversation Bon. “It's the only way I see it.”

“So... like—what? Wait, _what_? Does it mean that Shiemi wears a part of Mephisto himself?!”

“Now that'd be gross” mentioned Izumo casually, walking by them.

Rin agreed, that would be so gross but then again, how did Mephisto's abilities worked known no one. So basically they couldn't cross that out just yet from the list.

“Well, anyhow” prodded Yukio already clad in his heavy coat, books under arm and ready to go. Rin took it as sign to move his own ass too, not too quickly though. “We're finished here. We'll see each other tomorrow, same time same place.”

Waving, nodding and saying 'bye's everyone moved carefree towards exit. Rin stepped ahead feeling his twins stare on back and exhaled nervously. Ever since their playground heart-to-heart he felt so weird around Yukio, as if he kept on judging him the entire time – looking down at him in pity.

So he dared to glance back at his brother and when he's done so his brows furrowed as he noticed something in the background. At first he thought it was a trick of the eye, that blue light shining in the distance was just a mere mirage... but when another one shot up to the sky – he knew something was wrong. So very wrong.

“Yukio—” he mentioned, gently turning around.

Others did too.

 **1** —

~ _the bright blessed day and the dark sacred night_ ~

 

At that moment enormous invisible wave burst out every single window shattering them with a deafening sound flowing from the outside, like heaven's cry itself. It was so fast, a blink of an eye, a gush of hellfire so strong—Yukio was pushed inwards with the strength of it as was he and Izumo for what he knew.

Trembling, he gathered his wits as quickly as he was able to though his mind seemed strangely groggy; like a pulsing needle was threaded through his brain. Blinking he realised there was a hand on his shoulder and after few seconds focused on Shiemi who was looking at him worriedly before she'd turn towards Izumo to help her up next.

Koneko and Bon were staring mesmerised at the view beyond windows, as did Shima and he himself was now.

It was like a nightmare. Two visible bright blue lights were pulsing in the distance, probably few more too but for now they didn't know. By the time a very similar mark appeared on the sky Yukio was pushing himself up, twisting around with a grim face.

Bits and pieces of shattered glass were forgotten, biting into flesh and lounging in unruly hair.

Gigantic pentagram has lit sun-setting sky and it was all that mattered right then and there. With tiniest spider-web cracks it started to break in the middle of the mark, dark bubbling essence seeping outwards, until hundreds of dark spots eventually burst out from it painting everything black.

The grand game _begun_ already.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I got distracted by FFXV, NieR: Automata & 3DS, pls forgive me. Also huuuuge thanks for follows on the story, big hugz to you all!

 

 

…

 

Dishevelled and muscle aching they ran down the empty corridor that lead towards Mephisto's office. Steps echoed in the halls ominously, sun setting sky that now was slowly darkening with hellspawns all over it didn't help the terrible feeling that kept on sliding down Rin's back. Probably everyone's back.

They didn't speak, they just ran ahead.

Breaths mingled as they went on their way, an icy cloud of fear fast on their heels trying to consume them all but Yukio, his Yukio was set on getting to Mephisto first thing and so they did.

In all honesty, Rin never thought that their academy could seem so bare - there was no one around to witness the apocalypse that just begun. The pentagram shone on the sky, illuminating oh so _ironically_ _beautiful_ sunset, painting it black – swallowing the world in it.

For now it just begun, there was still a chance for them to close Gehenna's gate just like the last time. The problem was, this time was different. Somehow, someone managed to open up the gate without their hellish blood and that didn't promise anything good.

Gulping he inhaled through his nose deeply, scanning the sky once again. There were two visible lights shining in the distance from what they've seen already – that meant they probably used the doorways.

If so... then Yukio was right. It  _was_ supposed to be a  _pentagram_ .

A faint siren resounded outside and that made him falter in his step. Unprepared for it, Bon ran straight into him and Rin growled under breath startled.

“Well, shit, Okumura. What do you stop for?! We need to get to Pheles-san as fast as possible, stop dwelling—”

Glaring at his friend, Rin opened mouth. “Do you hear it?” he asked catching breath. “They turned on the sirens—”

Bon's step wavered as he also listened on. Shiemi who happened to be the last one caught up to them, looking between them with a mixture of confusion and impatience on her face.

“What are you waiting for!” she mentioned walking past. “We need to keep going!”

Rin understood her worry, the importance of them getting to Mephisto but the sound of the sirens—it meant. “It's a disaster” he stated curling hands into fists. His heart was pounding and blood rushing in ears. “They've turned on the sirens—you know what that means...”

Shiemi gasped slightly as she stopped, turning towards glass-less windows. “The calling” she deadpanned sombrely her face scrunching. She listened in, hearing the sound nobody should ever hear.  _Never_ .

“It's the end, we need to stop it before it spreads” Rin concluded sweating. “Shit. **Fuck**. It was our _responsibility_ as exorcists to save people—and now, this goddamn shit means 'everyone for themselves'; this won't end up good.”

Shiemi agreed with it, nodding. “People are not prepared to fight hellspawns on their own. Most doesn't even know such things even exist— _ah!_ —my mum, I need to save my mum!”

Shaking his head Bon started to walk on. “We have only one shot at this thing. If we close the gate it will be all over—we won't be able to save everyone but we can try to minimize the loss—we will have to make a stand, whatever it takes.”

Nodding Rin knew that Suguro was right, the fight was going to be a tough one – they would probably have to make a sacrifice or two on the way; even if it meant—he gulped at the thought of a possibility that they might need to _kill_ _Yukio_ if...

“Y—yeah.”

Shiemi had tears in eyes but surprisingly stood her ground. “We **will** **close** the gate.”

There was a silent look shared between the three of them and soon after they ran once again ahead to catch up with the rest of their team while sirens kept beautifully singing a song for them; hopefully not a tragic one.

 

…

 

“We're here!”

Rin practically stormed into the office, Shiemi and Bon hot on his trail. Breathing heavily he scanned the room and realised they were quite grim looking at each other warily. Whatever the three of them missed wasn't good and that much he figured out just by looking at everyone's faces.

“So—what's the plan?” he asked stepping closer, his insides aching from sprinting.

Yukio kept on looking towards bookshelf, Izumo turned her eyes away at that even Shima and Koneko made that strange avoiding dance only to not reply to this question. They all looked so uncomfortable and—devastated.

“Uhm—” he tried again, looking at each and every one of them. “Alright, what did we miss? It's bad, isn't it?” he concluded at the twitch that Koneko made. “ _Whatever_ just bring it on, we will deal with whatever it is.”

Mephisto who was apparently ignored for the time being, stood tall from behind his desk and put on his tophat. “There is something you should know, Rin-kun” he started taking a hold of his umbrella. He looked at it closely, turning it around in hand. He seemed to be fascinated by it for some weird reason. “The sirens call. The thing we will have to stand against is much stronger than the last time—”

Growling Rin bared his fangs, tail whipping behind him angrily. “I know you shitty fluff-clown, we heard them on our way here. What I asked was what is the plan... How do we close the goddamn gate?”

Narrow of Mephisto's eyes was concerning. Then tip of his umbrella hit the desk with a loud crack, splitting the wood where it touched the surface. “There is a lot more on the stake this time. Not only our lives but entire worlds. Take a look outside and see for yourself if you don't believe it. Anyhow—we have a gate to close and five doorways that lead to it's opening I believe” here he leaned over his umbrella, cocking head in their general direction, thinking.

“All of them need to be closed beforehand. The Gate—” turning swiftly around he pointed his trusty umbrella towards blue pentagram that illuminated sky “—we should be able to close after the doorways are destroyed, as you all can see they are supplementing said gate with hellfire. However—this needs to be done as soon as possible I believe. The longer doorways are open, the wider the gate opens, the stronger influence Satan has in Assiah.”

Sullen faces stared at Mephisto. Rin's tail kept on twitching.

“Okumura-sensei, how do you feel?”

Question was so surprising that even Yukio was temporarily awed. He composed himself pretty well though in seconds, his face closing back up in an instant. “I feel fine, Pheles-san.”

Mephisto smirked to that. “How about your _link_ with Gehenna?”

Now at that Yukio visibly tensed, at what Rin also did wondering about exactly the same thing. He prayed that there was no danger from his twin, he prayed that Yukio won't say he can still hear their _father_ trying to convince him. But of course all of this was brushed away with the very next thing he said.

“I— _he_ —speaks. It's faint but I do hear him. He's laughing—he's _laughing_ so much at us.”

Crunch of wood filled the office.

“I see” said Mephisto taking off umbrella from the desk. “Anything else? Something that might help us?”

Yukio scrunched his face as if in pain and then trembled. Rin turned around to him in an instant.

“Yukio! ~Yuki-chan! Sensei..!”

His brother shook his head at them, straightening back. “It's okay—I'm fine” he deadpanned even though there was a sweat sliding down his chin. “I think—he laughs 'cause he says it's impossible to close the gate” he managed barely, his eyes getting wider as he spoke. “There is no _eye_ in Assiah... it's— _on the other side_.”

Mood turned even sourer after this. The silence and faint sound of the sirens were everything that filled the office. Those words felt like the proverbial last nail to the coffin. Even he, Rin understood what it meant. Whoever will want to close the gate won't be coming back from there.

Subconsciously everyone gazed at the black rift that kept on growing bigger with each passing second. With shuddering breaths they realised that indeed the gate hasn't got an eye in the Assiah, it more reminded them of this huge black hole that kept on sucking inside any light it came across.

So it was it, the end of humanity as they knew it.

Mephisto was glaring from a corner of his eye, pondering. When he finished he tsked, narrowing his eyes dangerously. “Foul move,  _father_ .” Then he sighed, scratching at his forehead until he clicked his fingers as an idea struck him. “So we need something that might be able to cross between the worlds—or rather— _someone_ ” he concluded, looking back at two Okumura's who stood silently. “For everything it's worth you boys have the most chance to get onto Gehenna's side and come back unscathed.”

Rin refused, his fear and anger flaring out. “What the hell?! Why _us_? Why don't _you_ go back up there where is your place and close the damn thing yourself?! It's probably your fault it's even opened in the first place!” he lashed out, his eyes involuntarily reddening. “Why won't you say anything about Lucifer?”

“Lucifer?” asked shocked Konekomaru, listening with the rest of the exorcists intently.

“Yeah, Lucifer, and while you're at it tell me where is Nakamura now?”

Exhaling tiredly Mephisto swished around his umbrella. “Lucifer is our brother and he paid me a visit some time ago. He's gone now, so you don't have to worry about him anymore. As for miss Nakamura... she's in a safe place.”

“Safe place?” piped in Yukio with interest. “Why is that?”

Rin nodded to that. “Exactly, why is that fluff-clown?”

“It is so because she is a _danger_ to everyone she meets. You don't want anything bad to happen to either of you, now do you?”

Growling a bit more under breath Rin pushed on. “How? How is she dangerous?”

Answered him surprisingly Yukio. “She's a demon isn't she, a hellspawn.”

“Hah?”

Mephisto's eyes twinkled at that mischievously. “Now, how would you know that, Okumura-sensei?”

Yukio shrugged it off as nothing back then but it all just fell into place. “She—I guess— _She_ must have saved nii-san.”

Blinking dumbly at that Rin rounded at Yukio. “Ha—ah? How, when?”

His brother racked hand through hair before he settled on telling it up straight. “Do you remember your mark? How you almost died when banshee attacked you for a second time? You—I think you actually did die—on fourth day however I found a hellspawn over your bed nii-san. It was a girl for all I could tell and she made me to choose—you die or live. I, of course shot her and she escaped but—you _woke_ _up_ then.”

A flash of memory made Rin gasp. “I remember! So—that means—she was the one who...”

Another flash of memories bombarded him. The other set, the one he didn't want to remember but he did nonetheless. They were so painful, so real. But it was impossible for her to know, it must've been a mistake, a trick. Leaving that trail of thought he clenched his fists tighter.

“Who was she really for you, Pheles-san then?” asked Izumo cocking her head to the side. “As far as I remember there indeed was a girl, you introduced her as your niece; Nakamura Kyoko.”

Shima got enlightened then. “I know, I get it now Rin!”

Rin chuckled under breath at that. “Better later than never.”

After that all eyes settled on Mephisto who narrowed his own a bit more, tsking. “Exactly who I introduced her as, my niece.”

“Do demons can have babies?” murmured under breath Koneko pondering.

Shiemi blinked her eyes to that. Izumo just shrugged the matter off. Bon however sighed under breath before he spoke.

“Yes, it is possible, isn't it?” he stated looking pointedly at two Okumura's. “We have a proof right under our noses, don't we?”

Rin twitched in place, feeling so openly judged by everyone. Yes he was a hellspawn himself, therefore there must've been a way for demons to have spawns of their own. A half-demons like himself. What if there were more of them but they never knew because they didn't flaunt it all over the world? What if he was simply unlucky enough to be born between ranks of exorcists and there might been hellspawns all over the world that had the luxury of living a normal life?

“Impossible” cut it Yukio. “Both me and nii-san were born by accident.”

Izumo frowned upon that. “Well, yes, Okumura-sensei but what if other demons were somehow able to transfer their—hellfire—onto a living human being by soul-bonding? There is a lot of possessions as we know it so we can't completely rule this out. It's all in the air in the end.”

Koneko agreed wholeheartedly with that.

“Well then, what about people that weren't fully possessed? What if a person makes a pact with a demon and is only a partially a vessel?” continued Rin, worrying about their blonde friend that started to squirm uncomfortable in the corner of the room. “What about their blood, their soul? What about their children, will they be half-demons?”

Shrugging Izumo made a huge eyes. “I don't know, it's all hypothetical. How should I know?!”

Shiemi grumbled something under her nose to that settling at shaking her messed up blonde hair. “It doesn't matter. We have to close the gate as soon as possible!” she injected puffing up her reddening cheeks. “If we close it we won't have to even consider it, right?”

A bit uncomfortable feeling fell over everyone in the office.

“I guess” concluded that topic Shima scratching at his neck. Rin could only grid teeth in aggravation at that another question without answer.

Moving on with the conversation Yukio turned his full attention to their guardian. “Then so how do we get to close the gate? If I am correct we need to close at least five doorways before we will be even able to get close enough to the gate itself.”

Mephisto nodded silently, narrowing his slanted eyes at young exorcists. “If I am correct then yes. We will have to close them up soon enough, the gate keeps on growing for as long as they stay open.”

Nodding Yukio clenched his fist at sides. “Then we need five capable groups to take them out.”

Tipping his hat Mephisto chuckled. “Oh I think _you_ are more than capable of this” he deadpanned, looking around every face in his office. “There's enough of us to do it in time.”

“Wait!” Rin interjected to that, a chill sliding down the back of his neck. “You can't possibly mean—!”

Yukio sighed turning around, facing everyone. There was a brewing storm behind his teal irises. “We can make it if we split up. Groups of two should be enough I think, hopefully.”

Growling under breath Rin stepped up, his tail swashing behind him. “You can't be serious!”

“It's the only way I believe Okumura-kun, your brother is right.”

“Now, you— _you shut up_!” he barked back at their guardian. “So we're supposed to stick our necks out while you do god-know-what is that it?!”

Surprisingly Mephisto tsked disappointedly. “Oh sorry, I forgot to mention you need me to keep the gate at bay. I suppose I might be too busy trying to contain the hellspawns while you will be closing the gate.”

Heavy breathing filled up the office as Mephisto's words sunk in. Involuntarily Rin grit his teeth even more, it looked that Mephisto was their shield in the oncoming battle hence the confidence in his or his brother's departure to close the main gate.

“If so then who'll take care of the last doorway?” asked suddenly Koneko, his fingers pointing up. When everybody's eyes fell upon him he sweatdropped little. “I mean, there's five doorways and the main gate, right? Given we will go in two's there's not enough of us for all of them?”

Blinking Izumo scrunched her brows in contemplation. “Actually, Koneko is right.”

Bon crossed his arms, thinking. “It depends on teams as well. I mean we could just draw who do we end up with—”

“I can go with Amaimon” cut in Shiemi with unusual confidence in her voice. “That would be first pair, wouldn't it?”

A holler of 'no's' followed blonde's admission, both from young hellspawns.

“That's a definite no” stated coldly Yukio. “I won't let you face the danger with only a demon by your side.”

Shiemi inhaled through her nose, yanking eyepatch from her face. It landed on the floor. “I think I'll manage. Besides I trust Amaimon to keep me alive until it's all done with.”

“It's not that, Shiemi” piped in Rin with sour face. He didn't like the way their friend kept on trusting their enemy. “He's a demon, a demon king and the last time—”

“The last time miss Moriyama made a concious decision to become a vessel to our brother” mentioned with a slight disdain Mephisto. “As much as I don't like it either, I think we have to respect miss Moriyama's will.”

Shiemi nodded her head gladly to that. “Thank you, Mephisto-san, I appreciate it.”

Baring his fangs Yukio sighed in defeat. “So we have first pair then. That leaves three more.”

“Four” corrected again Konekomaru. “Both you Okumura's will have to stay behind to close the main gate when it's time.”

Blinking Rin shook his head. “There's no way I will let you all go alone—!”

“You will have to” concluded Bon. “Koneko is right, we need you two to get into the eye of the storm so to speak, even if it means there's going to be no fighting for you.” Seeing incoming glare sent his way Bon chuckled under breath. “Oh don't worry Okumura, we will be fine, it's you you should worry about. Who knows what you will find on the other side.”

“—or if you will be able to come back.”

Izumo's words bounced around them in silence, slowly sinking in.

“I mean, we still need rest of the pairs!” piped in Shima his lips quirking at the corners. “I choose Kamiki!” he added as if in afterthought. When he caught a glare towards himself from said girl he smiled charmingly. “What? Nobody said anything how we choose our partners. Shiemi-chan is taken already, Kamiki you were the only available choice—ow! Stop hittingmewoman!”

“I'll give you the only available choice Renzo!”

Chuckling under nose Rin happily etched the view of his friends bickering over that stupid choice of words in his memory, if might've just as well could be the last time he was going to see them so carefree.

“Alright, second pair Shima-san and Izumo-san” concluded Yukio, breaking the pair from each other. Then his teal eyes fell onto Konekomaru and Bon. “Third pair Koneko-san and Bon-san” he added, looking back at their guardian. “We need two more groups. We're short in people—”

Chuckling Mephisto turned around towards glass-less windows pointing at a very visible, a very _flickering_ blue light. “We're in luck, Shura-san already is taking care of the first doorway it seems” he said nonchalantly, smirking. “That'd leave one last doorway to take care off—and I volunteer.”

With ticking brow, Rin sneered under breath. “You just said you'll try to contain the gate didn't you?”

Shrugging it off, Mephisto tsked before he smirked glancing back at older Okumura, licking his lips with a wicked intent. “Who said I won't be able to manage that feast? You cannot truly comprehend the power we kings posses.”

Gulping lightly, Rin felt as his tail went completely stiff with mortification. Fear was becoming more prominent in his stance with each second and apparently Mephisto's words didn't help his situation. That silent, unasked question was at the tip of his tongue, hovering: how powerful Mephisto truly was?

Nodding in acceptance to such offer Yukio glanced around the office. “So that would be it” he stated before he glanced back at their guardian. “We need to pinpoint the exact position of the doorways. I already have a map in our dorm room—”

Cutting him off Mephisto clucked his tongue moving umbrella into the air. With a quick ' _eins, zwei, drei_ ' a worn down map appeared in office, landing onto cracked desk. It's edges were curled and a huge yellow-brownish stain adorned the middle of the space where carefully drawn lines were.

“Well then, shall we?” he asked everyone, smiling and pointed towards the map.

Everyone looked over each other and then nodded, knowing well enough that it was their the most important mission as an exorcists and as a human beings.

Because if they were to fail, who'd save the world?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: the last battle begins!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo I'm back. (upupupu... *cough* anyone interested in some Komaeda/Naegi in the future, maybe? xD) Oh darn I love to torture them, it's going to be weird not writing ANE after this is done. Hm... what kind of the end for them you as readers do see personally(?), just curious question. ByEe!

* * *

With the last of the preparations done and spoken of, it was all they've really had to do before jumping into the fray. Rin, Yukio, their exo-classmates, they all stood on the seemingly empty corridor in front of their principal's office now. There were harsh breaths and trembling hands, a last glances towards each other and quivering smiles.

Each of them bore in mind that the world's safety was on their shoulders and given the circumstances they took it upon themselves without battling an eyelash; even though there was a possibility they might've not come back. Of course throats were tightening with overflowing mostly conflicting emotions at time and heck, Rin could easily see the trembles that shook Konekomaru's body.

There was no time for stalling however and that was a harsh truth, weird ominous song from city's sirens only reminded them of it.

Right now, there on that corridor was probably the only chance for them to say something, anything. Be it a mere trifle, a memory—anything they could go by _just in case_ ; Rin hated how constricted everyone seemed at a loss of words, not knowing what to say.

But—Rin couldn't blame them, he was shaking himself if his shivering hand was anything to go by. He barely could will himself to keep calm, for everyone's sake. If he was to show how truly scared he was everyone's spirits would probably just collapse in a heap even before they'd start their fight.

Fight they needed to fight alone, every each one of them.

Brushing invisible dust from his shoulder Mephisto rolled his eyes before he'd pout irked. They all have been stalling, glancing at each other for the past five minutes or so and he was clearly getting sick of it. Afterall there was a battle to _win_.

Without further ado he jabbed his umbrella into the ground and it cracked with a quiet crush.

"Oh do please forgive me, I understand that you're all afraid of what is awaiting you but fear not. True Cross Order is gathering small teams that will provide you with additional manpower once they'll secure safety of most of the city's inhabitants. It might take some time but you won't be alone."

Rin tsked under nose not happy with that at all but under these circumstances it was the best they could take. "Why can't we go and help the others? I don't like it" he mentioned speaking both for himself and Yukio. "When all of you will be fighting demons I will be sitting in this bloody office waiting for a signal. It's not okay—"

Izumo stood up straighter then, giving him a kind of stink eye. "It's the least we can do for you. You will have to be in perfect shape to fight _him_. We all do realize it, why can't you just accept it?"

"What she said, Rin" added from his place Shima smiling lightly, his eyes creased little at corners. It was clear as a day that he was distressed as never before but still... he was smiling. "Now, it's not any kind of 'goodbye', we're all going to get to you once we're done."

"That's right!" piped in Shiemi with a wild flame behind her eyes. Yukio couldn't help himself upon that and smiled blankly towards her, looking at her with slight amusement. "We know where the gate is open, don't we? So once we close the doorways we're gonna catch up to you guys!" she finished nodding vigorously as if to prove her point.

Konekomaru laughed from somewhere next to Bon who only sighed. "Actually I am kind of impressed Shiemi-san" stated Bon casually turning around chuckling. "Aren't you like a little ray of sunshine even when the sky grows dark?"

Rin had no idea what Bon meant by saying that but the comparison was unmistakable and he couldn't help but to relax a little bit more, _believing_ _in them_ and smiled.

"Oh, well... Someone has to keep the spirits up" Shiemi retaliated little less cheerfully the confidence behind her words stayed though, making her almost shine like a beacon of hope. "And it's like Shima said, it's not a 'goodbye', it's a 'see you later'!"

As the words were spilling from Shiemi's lips she probably didn't even notice how her shoulders started to shake, how her eyes teared up and that half-red iris was shining from behind her bangs.

"Because we will all come back and we will fight by your side no matter what. No matter for how long. We're exorcists after all now, aren't we?" the voice was shaking and cracking at notes but no one spoke a word, they've all been rooted on the spot listening, understanding where did it come from. With deep breath Shiemi reached into her jacket and pulled out a plastic pin, their True Cross Order emblem. "It's what we do, we save people and don't ask questions. This is what it means, even if... even if..." tears slowly slid down her reddish cheeks as she choked on them.

Then there was an exhale as a heavy hand fell on Shiemi's shoulder. She whipped around instantly and choked again when a much larger body than hers enveloped her. It was all she could take as the dame broke, tears started to flow freely then soaking well known exorcist's coat.

"I am so scared... Yuki—" whispering this Shiemi tried to hide herself in the big, bear hug his twin provided.

"I know, we all are, Shiemi" answered her honestly Yukio, his hand brushing blonde hair in slow motions.

"It's all going to be alright" piped in Rin, stepping up and squeezing Shiemi's shoulder in reassurance. He couldn't just stand around and do nothing when she was breaking down before their eyes. Turning around she gave him a very lopsided smile.

"Oh, Rin—I—"

Before anything else was said though a sudden burst of movement occurred as everyone jumped onto unsuspecting trio. Shima, Bon, Izumo, Koneko – all of them attacked at around same time, group hugging them. It was so sudden there were only yelps heard and few chokes before a faint laughter filled the corridor.

Stepping away slightly blushing Rin chuckled at Shiemi's stricken face. It was a mixture of undulated happiness, sadness and confidence all at once. Clearing his throat Yukio also stepped back, giving space to their blonde friend as she collected her wits about the situation.

"Hey, Shiemi-san, give your familiar a good yank on the leash will you?" stated Izumo with gravity in those words. "I'd hate to lose you to that creep."

Blinking Shiemi finally fell outta her stupor and nodded. "I will."

Frowning and dramatically wiping illusionary tear from his face Mephisto clapped, slowly. " _Bellissimo_. It was amazing, truly. But now we really do need to go, we're on a schedule here. Shiemi-san would you mind calling that dear brother of mine? I wish to have a word with him before we go."

"Alright" deadpanned Shiemi taking a small piece of paper from her jacket's pocket. Carefully she raised her right hand and bit on the pinky enough to draw a blood. Staring at an empty piece of paper something crossed her mind before the confidence once again flared up behind her eyes. Breathing in with one smooth move her blood smeared the paper. "Amaimon, heed to my command, I evoke you!"

Shiemi's words filled the corridor. Slight breeze swayed their appearances before it settled at nothing. Rin, Izumo and Koneko sweatdropped at that. There was no Amaimon in sight even though their friend clearly asked for his assistance. Trembling, Shiemi flustered little at that and repeated her words but a little bit more hotly than before; and like before there was the same response – a little breeze and then nothing.

Yukio turned around to their principal then with a clear intention of asking for his help and he would if Shiemi didn't stop him.

"Don't" she spoke gritting her teeth. Then she turned around towards Mephisto, her glance almost piercing him through. "I will call him and he _will hear to my command_."

Mephisto clucked his tongue but there was a curious expression upon his cheek. "Be my guest Moriyama-san but please do hurry."

Nodding she was visibly glad that Mephisto would not interfere and so she stood her ground clutching bloodied piece of paper in her left hand.

"Maybe we should—ouch!" started Rin but jab to his ribs cut him off, he glared side-ways at Izumo. "What was that for?!"

The ice-cold glance he got back spoke volumes and so he closed his mouth, once again watching their frustrated blonde friend. He hazarded a quick glimpse at his twin too when he could, it amazed and worried him at the same time how cool he could be in such situation but then again Yukio was probably many times in such position in the past; to the point he learned to hide everything from the world. Rin though wasn't like that, he didn't want to be like that. Not now, not ever.

Shiemi's shoulders shivered as she once again bit on her sore wound and drew more blood.

"Shiemi—!" Rin murmured concerned but once again a jab told him to stop. A shake of head was everything he needed to see to understand.

" _How much blood do I need to spill for you to care?_ " murmured Shiemi gasping at the cold breeze slinking through her wound. The paper was almost dripping red now. " _What do I have to say for you to listen? Do I have to die for you to do something? Do I have to tell you I will cut the sweets if you don't show—_ "

Wind picked up on strength then and paper flew outta Shiemi's grasp with it, disappearing. With a shaking breath she couldn't believe it, Amaimon came right then appearing nonchalantly before her with one hand on his hip other one rolling lolly in his mouth.

"What's this about now? I was just getting some fresh, juicy energy from Mephiland when you started to bombard me with incantations. Hah? What? Is the world ending?"

Puffing and huffing Shiemi was trembling in place, not only was she frustrated but incredibly angry at him. Amaimon didn't make anything of it but he popped the lolly outta his mouth, licking his lips before he took in the place and people he found himself with. Blinking slowly at his brother he cracked the lolly in one _munch_ and threw the stick behind him.

"Ah, so what's it all about then?" he directed his question straight at Mephisto.

"Answering to your earlier question, yes the world is ending" Mephisto answered nonchalantly then cocked his head to the side, pointing at the blackening sky. "As you can see there is an open gate we need to close—"

"What's in it for me though?"

"Freedom of choice" the answer was simple but there was an eternity of thought behind it. "All you need to do is listen to your tamer."

Amaimon clucked his tongue in a too familiar fashion before he turned around. "And if I don't want to."

A strange light shone from a corner of Mephisto's eyes then. "Then your tamer will make you. You do understand that you're on my mercy as long as you have connection to Gehenna. If you chose to help and fight you won't be bound to _him_ anymore nor will you be bound to _me_. You will be free o' King of Earth. So what do you say?"

Gulping Shiemi, Rin and others awaited an answer. Wind picked up little but quickly changed into peaceful breeze. Finally after a minute or so Amaimon leisurely turned around towards Shiemi quirking an eyebrow upwards.

"Did you mean it when you said you're gonna cut the sweets if I won't help you?" he asked simply his hellfire aura acting up.

Shiemi nodded breathing through her nose. Even though the place was chilling to the bone given how cold weather was outside, she was burning hot underneath her jacket.

"Yes, I did, Amai-chan. You're eating way too much sweets anyway" she answered honestly, dropping her guard a little if only for Amaimon to use it up against her, porting away in a blink of an eye to literally loom over her in the next his eyes cutting her thorough like lasers. It almost hurt physically.

"I said it before human, you won't have a power over me" he hissed, his clawed hand reaching towards her.

Voices picked up as other exorcists jumped into action over that.

"I **order you** to stop Amaimon" murmured silently Shiemi under her breath then and the hand stopped as if frozen. Bangs that were shadowing her eyes rocked with the wind. "I didn't want it to be like this but—if I will have to—I will order you around like a mere tool" she spoke softly as her head raised to look at her familiar. "Amaimon, **I order you** to listen to my _every_ command and _never_ question them. Are we clear?"

Demon king's body was shaking in place as his eyes widened. He was completely stuck, unavailable to move and all he could do was to growl back at Shiemi as she stood her ground, staring back at him.

"Are we clear Amaimon?"

Spitting over himself Amaimon snarled. "Yes, crystal clear."

Nodding then Shiemi breathed out but her gaze was sad. "You can move now."

And as if the spell was broken the king lashed out grabbing the blonde by her throat, dangling her in the air. There was a bloodlust in his eyes, anger like one never seen before. But by few chokes he froze again and his hands moved on their own, letting go.

Shiemi hit the ground and coughed little before she could take a breath again. Rin was by her side in two fast strides glaring at Mephisto.

"You've gotta be kidding me if you want to let that thing go with Shiemi alone!"

Mephisto tsked before he disappeared to hover a second later before Amaimon. Without batting an eyelash his umbrella pierced through the other demon, black mist and blood spewing out into the air swirling. There were gasps and few _what's_ in the open space. Shiemi though even though her so called familiar just tried to choke her to death half-crawled to Mephisto, tugging at his trousers.

"Don't hurt him!" she spewed out, tugging again. "Please, Pheles-san!"

Mephisto didn't seem to listen though as he leaned to whisper into Amaimon's ear and that moment felt like eternity. Whatever he was speaking about they couldn't tell but afterwards Mephisto kicked Amaimon off his umbrella. Green haired demon fell back groaning, clutching at gaping hole in his middle, still after few seconds the wound started to slowly close itself—not as fast as it could though. Shiemi at that ripped herself from Rin's embrace and caressed Amaimon's body as she recalled her other familiar.

Small greenman jumped out from Shiemi's shoulders and started instantly to fawn over his fallen king, touching the wound and constricting the flow of the hellfire.

"I—I'm sorry" said Shiemi lowering her head. "I didn't want it to be like this, Amai-chan. But _we_ —I need your help."

Amaimon tsked turning his face away and slowly stood up, leaving Shiemi on the ground. "It's the last thing I will do but I will do it. I have all of you as the witnesses, once it's over I will be a free King, no more bounds. And you—" here he looked down his nose at sitting blonde. "You will have no more power over me then. No more—"

Words were sharp like the window shards lying around them on the floor but yet the King of Earth reached out his grey, black clawed hand towards sitting girl. Shiemi looked up in wonder and glanced at the opened palm for few seconds before she reached out and let herself be pulled up from the ground.

"Now that everything is done, we can start. Everyone's ready for the fight of your lives? Yes, no? Doesn't matter, it's time." Mephisto mentioned, rolling his umbrella around. Pink cloud puffed out and in his hand were three keys he magicked himself, each of a different colour. Slowly his palm pushed forward with said keys for them to take. "These keys are magicked to take you to the closest doors from where you will have to get to the _doorway_. Once you'll be there key's magic is gonna take you to boy's dormitories when you'll use them again but be aware it's only a one _time_ transporter."

Stepping ahead Bon, Izumo and Shiemi took a closer look over the simple seemingly normal keys if not for their different hues. Each one of them reached out and got a hold of one of them. Izumo picked upon purple key as Shiemi got herself greenish one leaving Bon to take last one, golden key.

"So this is it" mentioned Shima as Izumo took her leave by his side, he inhaled. "Well, good luck, we're gonna see you on the other side of the doors then."

Shiemi smiled nodding her blonde hair before she stepped up next to Amaimon. "Let's go."

Bon slowly tipped his head at Konekomaru whom understood the motion instantly also moving ahead. Watching that, when all his friends took different routes towards different closed doors preparing for unknown fate that awaited them made Rin's gut clench in jiffy, suddenly he felt light-headed and realised his heart was beating so fast, too fast.

"Guys— _hah_?" he started but jumped startled when touch of Yukio's hand became apparent on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay" replied his brother squeezing once before letting go. "It's our mission, save the world, just the usual."

Chuckling at that Rin glanced back at him, his tail whipping behind with a ghost of a smug smile on his cheek. "I had no idea that you start to joke when you're scared. It's—good to know."

Yukio's jaw grit little to that before a flash of smile went off. "I have no idea what you're talking about, nii-san" he answered back coolly pushing his glasses upwards.

This time Rin smiled widely. "Of course you don't" stating that he once again looked back at their team. "Guys—" shouting a little bit louder he pumped a fist up to the sky "—give them the hell they deserve and come back to kick some Satan's ass with us, alright?!"

A laughter, a nod and a roll of the eyes answered back to Rin but overall their spirits were alight with confidence, alight with hope. It was a good thing, given they had no idea what to expect. Breathing slowly the first key was inserted into the lock and then another, and another. With the last glances between each other Bon, Izumo and Shiemi finally turned them and loud clicks filled the corridor.

The last Rin seen of his friends were when they stepped into sunset, doors quietly closing behind them. When the last of them shut with strange sense of dread and finality the passage grew colder, practically drown in monochrome for him then. It felt almost as if the pillars of strength he's always had and unknowingly relied on for all this time irrevocably disappeared leaving him vulnerable in the void.

Gulping he glanced back at his twin and Mephisto.

"What about us?" he asked simply.

Mephisto hummed under breath thinking, scrutinizing them up before he pulled up one more key, this one silvery white and pushed it towards them. Yukio took it without question but did a double take on the situation.

"It doesn't send us back to the dormitories, does it?" Yukio mentioned carefully, eyeing their patron.

"Well, I can't get you boys hurt now do I? It will take you to the safe place and before you ask, do not worry, when the time comes the doors will appear. Now go, shuush! I have a place to be, a doorway to close. Go on."

Blinking twice Rin wondered as to where they've could possibly be lead to but fortunately Yukio beat him to it, stepping ahead towards principle's office with outstretched key in hand. It fit and the lock clicked. His twin turned towards him, nagging on to come and Rin did.

After a few more seconds Yukio opened the door and a flash of light blinded them as they stepped ahead. Rin barely registered where did he walked into before the doors yanked close on their own and disappeared into thin air leavening them both stranded in—turning around he managed, with decreasing burning pain behind his eyes, to notice—he knew the place.

Shining sun, green hill with a lone cherry tree and seemingly fresh air—which wasn't even real—welcomed them.

"Is it—?" he started but his brother beat him to it.

"It would seem so" Yukio said turning his face towards illusionary sunset. "That would explain why Pheles-san said the doors would appear when the time came" as if to prove it, he turned around looking for an exit they came through to no luck. It was non-existent.

"So what we gonna do now? Sit and wait for the world to end?" growled Rin under breath, he wanted to punch something. He was frustrated and scared. Taking a deep breath he exhaled. "Can't we at last change the scenery? I remember we could change it."

"I don't think so, nii-san" answered him back Yukio his legs pushing onward. Rin blinked after him, catching up and falling into step with him. "Wasn't it magicked to change only before you get inside?"

Breeze grazed their bodies, stroked their hair as they walked.

"Well, we could at least try to" he shot back at his twin. "I want to know if they're okay—" _If they're alive..._

Before long they found themselves on the hill where wind made rosy petals dance in the air. Yukio sat down but picked his weapon to inspect it almost instantly which left Rin standing, staring, thinking, wondering.

"I understand it's difficult but everything is going to be okay" said Yukio not once tearing his eyes from the pistol. "They'll be fine. We'll be fine."

Those reassuring words fell flat on Rin's ears though, they _didn't_ feel _true._ His muscles constricted mechanically but he didn't act, didn't speak. He could though try to at least have some—if any—kind of window to the outside world. While months ago the thought never crossed his mind, now all he could think about was to see, to be sure that everything's alright.

With half-angry huff he dropped next to Yukio cautious enough of his Kurikara and grimaced little at the uselessness of himself. Taking the deep breaths he tuned everything down, tried to think about their world, his friends. Weird silence hung around boys as neither spoke. Their bond flew around, wide and beautiful red ribbon of fate. Rin let himself go, let his emotions flow hoping that maybe Yukio'd do the same but he never did, not even now.

"What if we fail?"

It was a loaded question, he knew but he needed to know.

"Then everything will change" Yukio answered simply, quietly. His pistol was stocked back on it's place. "He will win if we fail. There won't be much we could do to stop him from merging Gehenna and Assiah together."

"Would it—would it really be that bad though?" he asked, welcoming the breeze on his face. "I mean—we keep on fighting him but can't we just let it be? Maybe we're wrong maybe we shouldn't stop it, let it happen."

"He killed our mother, he killed our father—nii-san—and you're wondering if he is right?"

Sharp tone sliced through Rin like a dagger. "You misunderstood Yukio, I meant after we destroy _him_. Would it be that bad to merge both worlds? Maybe that's what we need, _understanding_."

Yukio sneered at that shaking his head. "That's the difference between you and him. He wants to consume Assiah, he doesn't want understanding, he wants power and destruction."

"But once he's gone—maybe we should just let the things go."

Turning slightly towards him, Yukio asked with blank expression upon his face. "Do you really think people are ready to face that? Every day, until they die?"

At that he sweatdropped. "Eheh, when you say it like that it does sounds kind of bad, doesn't it? That's one of the things I hate about people, they love, they hate, they never try to understand."

"Neither do you, nii-san. It's—good to hear actually."

Breathing out Rin let his head slump a bit more. It was truth after all. Even he had things he loved, even he had things he hated, even he had things he couldn't— _wouldn't_ —understand. Oh, how _human_ he still was and all that rounded back at him and _this_ question.

_What if they failed?_

He and Yukio were the black horses meant to save the world but what if they didn't? If they were to die up there on the other side then there would be no-one guarding Assiah. Satan would have a free pass to do whatever he wanted to with it, probably destroy and kill—

— _a flash of abandoned and collapsing buildings filled his vision_ —

Rin shook the picture outta his mind. It was not going to happen, not on his watch. Glancing from the corner of his eye at his twin, poised and calm he knew what he had to do _before_ everything else were to fail. Assiah needed at least one of them down there to keep the guard up, to keep others hoping and believing.

It wasn't a surprise that Rin felt like he was the last person to do so, unlike his twin.

Unbeknownst to him at this point his story was being written to an end, like many times before. Repeating itself, looping; even if he himself wasn't aware of it. He was a victim of the time as was Yukio's pocket watch that would always witness it unfolding, keeping on ticking away precious seconds to the end and the beginning of everything.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


— _the doors materialized silently; so twins could finally face their destinies for what they were—*_

 

 

* * *

 

"There are no mistakes, save one: the failure to learn from a mistake."

— **Robert Fripp**

 

* * *

 

 

**The end.**

**Hellspawn** : Celebr **[A]** te Hell.

 

 

 

_*no.10_

_ps. it's not finished yet... I hope._


	8. Arc ∞ Amidst Time (side B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I've hit 1st end so I hope you're going to enjoy this. This is a story of Kyoko Nakamura and how does she fit into all of this, enjoy.

* * *

 

In the vast void neither here nor there a lone girl was fast asleep, dreaming of nothing, dreaming of darkness that became her existence. Flashes of memories, of emotions kept her a prisoner against her own. Fairy aware of a nagging thought somewhere at the farthest back of her mind, a thought that she held dear for all the centuries she was alive, she tried to pry open eyes—but to no avail, too exhausted to do even that.

In truth, she was lost—oh, so lost she didn't even know anymore what was right, what was not. Against all odds though she remembered how she changed when time stopped for her forever.

At first she blamed Yukio—her father—for what she became, for what she's done. Of course it didn't help, maybe at first yes but with centuries wearing her down, her blame shifted towards Mephisto—her unmistakable, unique like a pack of skittles uncle.

  
...

_'So you can stop the time?' she asked in her childish voice, her eyes though held too much maturity for her ten year old body. She already saw too much, done too much. 'How?'_

_Mephisto was smiling widely, his fangs shining in the lighting. He was all too eager for his niece to ask him for anything really. 'I'll teach you if you want, once you'll get older that is.'_

_At that she shrieked a little too excitedly, jumping little in her spot. Her eyes were probably round and shining back towards her patron, her guardian in merit. 'That's a promise!' she stated then all too seriously, nodding her head to that._

...

 

That was a promise. That was a promise she held dear for a long time indeed. With years passing by she waited patiently before reminding him of it. As it was it happened sometime when her body matured enough for it to be that of a human thirteen year old, not a child anymore but not an adult either.

However dear she held her uncle though her mind was set straight on the only goal she had. To learn to manipulate time, to turn it back and get it right because _guilt_ was eating her alive. Of course she briefly pondered as to why her uncle never did anything to make it right _personally_ but never asked, her courage popping like a bubble every time she set her teal eyes on him.

Sometimes she would catch him looking at her curiously, sometimes with something akin to fondness or maybe he was just reminiscing times he spend with her fathers. It meant none to nothing though when the time came and she was more than ready.

 

...

_Stepping ahead without knocking she practically barged into his office in True Cross Academy. For all centuries it stood tall, wearing thin but holding back, being one of the most secure places on Earth. Darkness befallen planet thousands years prior for reasons lost to time (but not to her; never to her) and for what she knew there were hellspawns crawling all over the place, some merrily living their life next to humans in peace, others not stopping at anything to smear ground with human blood._

_She never understood the purpose of fighting, the purpose of killing for a mere fractal of a hellfire that would flare up when done so. All she ever wanted was to stop it, this pointless bloodshed and the one that started it—Satan._

_'Uncle' she welcomed Mephisto softly, her bushy bob cropped haircut bobbling little when she nodded towards him with a faint smile upon her cheek._

_'Ah—Yoko, what brings you here at such time?'_

_Breathing slowly at time she curled her thin hands into fists. 'You have a promise to keep' she finally mentioned, staring at him pointedly. 'A promise you should remember.'_

_Blinking at her, Mephisto racketed his mind over the matter before he'd still in his armchair. The next time he glanced at her—it was cautious. 'Oh...'_

_Nodding, she wasn't going to brush it away as it seemed her uncle wanted her to. Oh no, she pushed the matter furter on. 'I believe I am ready for it, given how much more aggressive is Satan lately in his attacks towards us, it would be a great addition towards my arsenal of choice.'_

…

 

Mulling her words in his mind it was clear as a day that we was wary of her—of her intentions. He didn't ask though barely nodding in acknowledgement to her request. She believed it was for her own good—her well being that he actually accepted it and taught her how she could use her hellfire to stop the time, to manage her own pocket dimension if she needed it.

He never taught her how to actually travel through time. _That_ he didn't do and she didn't ask about, feeling it was a topic he never wanted to even brush against. So given the basics she experimented on her own with time, sometimes when on a mission to wipe rogue team of hellspawns that were a threat to their Academy's walls and sometimes when she was eating lunch alone on the Academy's grounds.

Nevertheless she never believed that she'd manage to do as much as skip an hour at most when she looped for the first time.

It was a no brainier and a no surprise that at some point she lost a grasp of the reality when jumping back and forth. At one of those jumps she learned that Mephisto wasn't as unaware as he seemed for all this time.

 

...

_He stood tall, his eyes boring into hers and a very offbeat sneer was placed over his features. 'Yoko, I expected more from you. I believed you knew that messing with time in not a game. I guess there is more of Rin in you than I hoped for.'_

_If she was few decades younger she'd drop her head in shame right then but the time has taught her that without standing up for herself she'd get nowhere. So she stood her ground, pushing her spectacles over the bridge of her nose. 'You knew. For all this time and yet you didn't stop me before. Why now?'_

_With a clack of his stitched umbrella over the ground, Mephisto's face turned sour. 'You're reaching too far, too fast. I'm worried about you Yoko' his words fell over them softly, it was probably the first time ever he let himself speak such personal thoughts. 'With both Yukio and Rin gone, I feel I failed at some point—I shouldn't have taught you how to use your power for what it is. I only can hope now that you won't do anything reckless.'_

_'If you don't want me to stop then do it, I know you have the power to do so; then why don't you?' she asked confused. All he really had to do was to snap his fingers._

_His eyes stared right though her when he answered. 'I won't because it's not the right thing to do. I've learned it the hard way—maybe you should too' there he sighed turning around and chuckling into beautiful albeit starless sky. 'Whatever you chose to do with your knowledge, please be careful. Time is not a thing to mess with, it can destroy entire civilization in a blink of your eye just because you brushed against one wrong person at wrong moment. Bear that in mind when you try your boundaries.'_

_Furrowing her brows back then she didn't understand what he was saying. 'I don't understand. It's not as if I was gone for a century—' she tried to reason but a point look sent her way stopped her in middle of whatever she wanted to say._

_'You're right, you've been gone for two' he snapped back at her but then shook his head sadly at her. 'You're losing control over it Yoko. If you continue—'_

_'No!' she barked back, her glasses askew. 'You're lying, I can't be two centuries into future!'_

_At her outburst Mephisto's mouth curled in a sad smile and then he finally reached towards his cape that obscured entire left side of the body and—to her horror—she saw what should've been his hand but it wasn't—IT WASN'T and her stomach lurched, as suddenly bile was flowing from her mouth to the ground._

_'You've been gone a long, long time Yoko.'_

_Her stomach churned again, guilt she always carried through her life—feeding on it, making her empty it once again until all she could feel was a burn of acid down her throat._

_'No, nonononoNO!' she whimpered looking at the mess she made. World was spinning on it's axis while she couldn't look back at him. 'No, it's—NO!'_

_Few steps were made as she heard, Mephisto was looking at her down his nose now. 'Please, do get up. It's okay, Yoko. Just don't disappear on me like that ever again—' he deadpanned crouching next to her. 'Don't blame yourself girl—' he added to that and wanted to pat her so much but didn't have a limb to do so so he didn't._

_Unaware of the distress on her face, she whimpered closing her eyes and thinking—thinking hard at what went wrong. For all she knew she was only two days into the future not two centuries but, but that view—of Mephisto's black charred half-arm was still at foremost of her mind—and she almost bawled at the pain he must've felt when it happened._

_And it was all her fault._

_So she decided that no matter what was going to happen, she was going to make all things right._

_Even if it meant she had to erase herself from existence._

_She'd never forget expression upon her uncle's face when he realised she was warping up, using her hellfire to jump back into time._

_The face of betrayal._

_'Be safe—please' he spoke to her nonetheless and those were the last words she heard from him before her world became abyss._

...

 

Next time her eyes opened she found herself lost to a view of the Academy with a much, much, _much_ younger Mephisto that had no idea who she was and how did she end up on the Academy's rooftop in a middle of a snowsquall. Few days later she'd learn that certain Shiro Fujimoto was finishing his Dragoon's exams and that he was undoubtedly probably the only— _real_ —friend to Mephisto.

She stayed for a few weeks, catching her breath and trying not to panic too much when someone asked her for her name. That's how she became miss Nakamura, a stranger in her own body—a lost time traveller with one goal in mind, to make things right before they'd turn sour. There was only one cinch in her plan, she had no idea how—or— _when_ should she appear to stop this trainwreck that was her life, _lives of those she left behind_.

Until she appeared at the right time, strange warm feeling welcoming her and snuggling around almost immediately she hit the ground. Breathing haphazardly she yanked her body towards the town, looking around almost like a madwoman, her mind racing. People were giving her stink eyes left and right but seemed to ignore the coal tars that flew around them, never interacting with them.

It was still weird to see humans so oblivious to their existence but it made her think that maybe she was in a good place, where she was supposed to be. She was tired though, those jumps took almost everything from her lately and she needed a lot of time before she'd make another one—so she willed herself to find _him_ and in one of the alleys warped up.

 

...

_The look on Mephisto's face was priceless as he jumped from behind his desk—ready to fight if he needed. But then his face scrunched up before he'd drop his guard and look her up and down, twice._

_'Hi' she said as she did many times already, albeit swaying on her legs. 'I'm Kyoko your niece, please—help me.'_

...

 

Whatever happened after she managed those few words was lost to her as she welcomed darkness like her ol' good pal and fainted. Only later she learned that she was at the best time, that both of her fathers were alive and kicking—and so, _so young_. Especially Yukio whom she remembered until...

She caught herself few times watching them from afar but mostly she spend her time around Mephisto and surprisingly Amaimon who as far as she knew disappeared sometime after Shiemi's life ended back in the future. What happened to her green-haired uncle she did not know nor did she ever cared enough before—but now, she was glad she had as much time with him as she had.

The weight of her real reason for being there between them dragged her down though more than ever. She despised herself for every lie she had to say, for every day she took upon watching cautiously her soon-to-be-fathers. It wasn't weird for her back in the day—the thought that her fathers were twins—but here, now she caught herself almost wondering _how_.

Rin and Yukio were complete opposites and they did not attract as much as people used to think. They'd argue most of the times, snipping comments and half-mock-glares would follow then throughout the day. But alas she'd also see the way they'd be _against_ and _after_ each other; Rin would be the bolder of the two sometimes openly daydreaming and swooning over Yukio even teasing and joking about his own infatuation while the other would simply, purposely ignore it.

And then finally, there was interesting case of Yukio—hers Yukio and Rin's Yukio. Given time she's had to watch over both of them, they seemed almost like a different people in her eyes. Maybe because younger Yukio would laugh and chide and then smirk afterwards at something Shima-san would say; so differently from the _father_ she knew.

Days kept on passing, weeks and then months when nothing of importance happened till the day Rin fell into deep slumber. Not thinking much of it she reacted and after she'd escape from under Mephisto's cautious eye she took a leap of faith—to save Rin, her _father_ —the one she never truly got to know but started to love already.

Because in her mind Rin would be a terrific dad. Always smiling, happy with every day and probably the one that'd always rebel against Yukio's 'no's' and sneak a cookie or two when the other wouldn't see.

And—she wanted that. She wanted that to be her past, to be her reality.

So she beared the shots Yukio lodged inside her—holy water and silver all in one. It hurt like a proper bitch and she knew they were working it's ways into her system the moment they touched her back. It didn't matter though, she needed to save Rin—who to her utmost surprise wasn't that much different from her, he also felt guilt—the one that was wearing him thin to the point he stopped to care about himself.

For her though it was already too late, holy water and silver were a poison in her veins and all she managed to do was to crash through half-opened window and disappear with a flash. It was burning her alive from inside out and with such intensity she was surprised. There was a nagging thought of Mephisto looking for her and she wasn't prepared for another mouthful from him just yet so she did the trick he used to teach her—she created a pocket dimension and locked herself inside it for time being.

Unfortunately her hellfire wasn't able to sustain it for long but it wasn't as if she was aware of it.

Until now, that was.

She knew she was somewhere she shouldn't, she knew she was needed somewhere else—dread was flowing around her in such hefty wafts she almost shuddered in her sleepless slumber. She was still weak, recuperating but she felt that if she didn't wake everything would collapse. Willing herself to open her heavy eyelids she groaned with pain shooting through her body.

Hardly aware of the shadows holding her prisoner she concentrated to find her fathers and their friends souls. It seemed their roads split into different paths, and then her fathers disappeared from the earth—she knew what that meant, Mephisto locked them up, wherever.

Trying up her heavy limbs she finally blinked open teal eyes welcoming the darkness. She managed few good yanks before a hiss slipped through her lips. She hurt all over her body and was weak—and she needed to get outta there as soon as possible.

Gritting her teeth in ire she cursed until her glasses slipped down her nose and crashed onto the floor.

It seemed she was once again trying to outrun time.

_For how long already..._

Being unable to do anything felt as if someone kept on pouring melted iron upon her skin, it burned—it burned her soul. To no avail she tried to pry herself free, yanking and screaming as much as she could in that cold, alien place. The darkness slithering around her, keeping in place felt like the same poison that was eating her alive.

Yet she tried, she never stopped.

Her shrieks fell upon deaf ears though. She couldn't do much. But she still felt everything, she still was able to see those flickering souls as they fought for her fathers.

When first disappeared her world stopped for a second, brain short circuiting, in understanding—or rather trying to. Because, no, it wasn't supposed to end like this, they all should've been alive at least until she was born and learning of the world around her. All of them—she remembered.

But— _how_? Here she already lost one, forever.

_Who?_

Gravely words Mephisto said to her sometime ago adrift at the back of her mind for all this time, now scratched viciously at her, pushing upon her limits. Gulping, she never noticed the tears that flooded down her cheeks as she resumed her attempts to get free with vigour she haven't known she had left in her. After few curses and shrieks of helplessness one of her hands was finally yanked free.

Too little too late, another two faded—a mere whispers in the darkness.

Bile was again at her throat pushing it's way out, making her gasp for air. The guilt was piercing her through, numbing her limbs that were spazming around trying to tear her free.

“No, you BASTARD!” she shrieked into the void, both of hands free but from middle down she was held strongly. “IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE KILLING THEM, DO YOU HEAR ME?!”

Words where spilling from her lips like poison, anything to let Mephisto know that this time it wasn't her.

_This time it wasn't—_

“LET ME GO, PLEASE! I—I—I—BEG OF YOU! JUST LET ME GO...”

Tears were obstructing her vision as they flew freely down her worn out face. There was a little spark left in her, she couldn't do it. Failure tasted oh so sour on her tongue. She's lost three dearest people she's ever known, ahead of the time—it wasn't right. It wasn't—

With sudden boom of a snapping pocket dimension Kyoko found herself looking around the place in awe. Light spider-cracks were filling the void, surrounding her in turquoise shine before a last, final crack was heard and the place fell apart around her. She barely managed to catch herself in her free fall before she'd crash on the ground.

Luck was on her side it seemed though as she plopped onto earth with a soft thud, her knee and hands mitigating the impact. Blinking her eyes few times she stood and turned around to figure out where she was. Strange hissing was flowing from somewhere next to her, a sizzling Gehenna's doorway freshly closed. Pondering more over the fact was unneeded though as a very familiar voice spoke right at her back.

“You, _Kyoko_ ” it was Mephisto panting and exhausted from the fight he's just finished.

It was so unnatural for him to be this way so it wasn't a surprise that upon hearing a very painful sigh falling from his lips she rounded at him half-angrily. But before she'd say something her breath caught in her breast, tears welling in teal eyes. He looked a proper mess.

“Go, save them—They'll need all the help they can get” he spoke lowly, grunting in pain while doing so. A black mass was pooling around his mid section, bubbling out from a wound he's had. “I need to keep the pentagram up, and as you can see I can't keep you away anymore...” for the time as he slouched clutching his blackening mid-section, now he slid into crouch, his eyes squinting as he felt the toll it wrecked on his body. “Just keep in mind, Satan uses a lot of _dirty_ _tricks_ , don't let _any_ of them get to you.”

Two steps she's made towards him out of habit, she supposed before she'd stop and grind her pointy teeth in silent anger.

“ _They're dead. You're dying_ ” she managed, glaring at Mephisto—damned if he was dying, she was furious and quite wrecked emotionally at everything she woke up to. “All because of you—you stupid—!”

She shrieked, her voice cracking. Anger was good, it kept her alive for thousands of years—Yukio, Mephisto—it was all theirs fault that she even came to exist in the first place. She never asked for being alive, for her life to become one string of a destruction.

A bark of a bubbling laugh answered her, a very pointed look send her way followed it. “Is it? And what of you, dear— _niece_ —of mine?” he almost sneered at the title but ended at shaking his purple head in defeat. “ _You're the key,_ girl. I believe you know that already, don't you? So go—go and make things right, as they should be.”

Kyoko was shaking in place, from guilt—from fear—from cold, she didn't know. But bile was still at her throat. Her jaw worked in slow motion as tear slid down her cheek. It was the last time she was seeing him, that much was sure. Still, it amazed her how much she didn't want to go.

While she was always in the shadows, she learned so much about the people that she knew so little about before. Even about the bastard that was Mephisto. Yet curling a fist for a last time, exhaling she nodded towards him in a semblance of a 'goodbye' before she'd set her mind on locating Rin and Yukio.

The wind was chilly she realised then, eyes closed and cold drowning her in it's pre-winter's glory.

“It was good to know you” all of a sudden concluded Mephisto catching her unaware, half-smiling when she slowly, ultimately turned away from him. Yukio's soul was comatose and Rin's—her eyes shot up to the sky to see blue phoenix-alike flames speeding up into the Gate.

“Likewise” she answered with finality in her voice, her hellfire turning her into full-pledged hellspawn. “ _Sorry_ —and thank you” solemnly she added, mulling the words over in her mind.

“For everything.”

There was a pause as she pulled her lips into tight line. Black whiffs of hellfire were swaying with the wind, long tail with tuft of brown hair at the end of it stiffened as her eyes dulled watching Rin breach the Gate and disappear from Assiah.

_She wasn't ready to go just yet—_

“ _Goodbye_.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


— _but she was gone, a black mist wafted away in the air—*_

 

 

* * *

 

“Evil originates not in the absence of guilt; but in our effort to escape it.”  
― **Shannon L. Alder**

 

* * *

 

 **The end.**  

 **Hellspawn:** re[ **B** ]el of the past

 

* * *

 

_Thank you for reading._

_*no.11_

 


	9. Arc ∞ Amidst Time (side C)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I've hit 2nd end so I hope you're going to enjoy this. This is the 1st part of the 'true ending' so to speak that clicks @ 16k words.

It wasn't supposed to be this bad, a brief thought crossed Shiemi's mind as she appeared with Amaimon at her side closest to the doorway they could. The park was already flooded with hellspawns, people were shrieking amidst the chaos and Shiemi noticed that her heart found it's place in throat. Quite literally.

While at first her courage and confidence kept on nudging her ahead,  _now_  as she stood rooted in place, she found herself wavering amidst the harsh wind that was leaping at her persona trying to tear her apart. Blinking rapidly she's done the first thing she could and called upon Amaimon's help in managing the damage that was done already.

Nii-chan stayed upon her shoulder at all times, sometimes growing out a thick rooted barrier to keep her safe while Amaimon took care of the most of hellspawns. Moving slowly but surely ahead they made their way into park, with a goal at the back of her mind—which was to save as many people as she could on her way.

Fortunately there wasn't many around as most scurried away as soon as the portal opened.

The sheer power from behind the doorway was making goosebumps stand out on her skin, and it was not a fault of the cold weather nor fear that blossomed in her chest. While she was prepared—as much as she could—knowing that it would probably be the most difficult mission for them to finish, she was still awed at the view that welcomed her once she found Gehenna's Doorway.

Or rather would see if it wasn't hidden behind wall of slithering darkness.

Gulping she nodded her head and glanced at Amaimon. There was silent conversation in those looks, one that ended before it started as Amaimon readily jumped into the fray slashing and burning everything on his way.

The view was terrifying and Shiemi caught herself choking on air itself, her hands and lips trembling. While Amaimon kept on getting rid of the thick barrier Shiemi send her small greenman to jump at smaller, few hellspawns that tried to snuck up upon her.

There was a thing though, each time she's done so—she was faltering, as if those commands were wearing her down. Gulping under breath she jumped back when sudden ghoul tried to pin her down from flank. Hot and kind of exhausted from keeping herself aware at all times, she dropped her jacket to the ground—and weather instantly left it's signs on her body with her cheeks reddening, forehead sweating but hands becoming scarily bluish.

Clouds of mist accompanied her each breath, it was a November afterall. Blue flame shone around swallowing everything in it's shine, it's rays playing on her face.

It was taking so long, to even get rid of half of the barrier and she turned around into the sky, looking for a sign that at least someone managed seemingly impossible and closed the doorway. To her utmost surprise she saw two flickering lights in the distance.

Breathing heavily under nose she felt tears pressing at the back of her eyes. She didn't want to fail, she wanted to help—she wanted to be strong enough for them to win. Shaking from the cold and fear she send Nii-chan again towards the ghoul, jumping back when it attacked.

She wasn't an athlete as Izumo was. She was clumsy and slow but tried to sweep those thoughts to the back of her mind. At least she did until she heard a cry, a very human cry from a human child that was being dragged by a very unfriendly looking demon over the ground.

The view itself froze blood in her veins and on automatic she acted—forgetting about the real reason she was there.

With few strides she knocked the demon off the child, shielding it with her body.

"It's going to be okay" she said softly even though her voice betrayed the real fear behind those words. "I need you to calm down, please."

The child, a girl maybe not older than five looked up to her with wide, scared eyes. "I'm scared. I'm hurt, it hurts, please make it stop."

Shiemi gulped, looking down on the child. "W—where does it hurt?" she asked slowly.

The girl shook in her arms. "Everywhere. My mommy, my daddy, I want them to come back! I want my mum, I want my dad!"

With tears in her eyes Shiemi could only hug distressed child to her trying to soothe her. "I'm s—sorry. They—they won't be coming back—"

The girl's nails bit into her skin at that and that was understandable. She was in shock and not even a mere child. However when a very sour smell started to engulf them Shiemi took a second look at the girl with a sinking feeling in her gut. She was losing her to them, there were hellspawns circling around—some leeching on the taste of death that loomed around area.

It was not a good sign, and it was lost on her.

Shiemi didn't realised until it was too little too late that those tiny nails changed into black, sharp claws and they bit into her skin painfully. A one sudden kick tore them apart though—Shiemi and the girl—and blonde was momentarily dumbfounded before a hand—a very human hand reached towards her.

"Get up, you almost let her gut you on place" said newcomer, a human. A boy maybe thirteen of age with messy black-purple hair and dirt over his face.

Bleeding, stupefied Shiemi took the hand and stood back up on her shaky legs. "Who are you?" she asked instead, seeing that the boy has had the guts not to shiver in such a place like this. "You should be running as far away from here as soon as possible!" she somehow scolded him but didn't had the voice to do so.

The boy chuckled cheekily at her. "A guy that know what they are" he answered plainly, wiping at his forehead. He was sweating but cold just like she was. "Let's say I wanted to enrol into exorcist programme after you saved me from that ghoul—" he let his answer at that, hanging. Turning around he realised there was a greenman jumping through air sending roots all over the place knocking off incoming enemies. "You're a tamer, aren't you. He's yours" he mentioned halfwittedly.

Shiemi nodded to that. "Yes, I am an exorcist. And you should—"

An open palm welcomed her vision cutting her off. "I'm Ren and you are—?"

Awed at such incredulous thing blonde almost blanched, almost. Thinking nothing of it she shook her head instead furrowing her brows in anger. "Doesn't matter right now! Leave—you must to run away!"

Tsking in a very cheeky manner the boy scrutinized her head to toes. "I know how not to die, I've done this before I can do it again—and seeing what's happening here, it must be something big, isn't it?"

It was just a curious question Shiemi realised but it was so on point it did took her aback for a few seconds. Of course the situation was dire and she was alone against every single hellspawn in the vicinity but she couldn't let that boy stay. No matter what was he saying, no matter what was he feeling.

"No, you can't stay here" she concluded her inner monologue, carefully. "I understand you want to help but—"

The boy grit his teeth at her then, glaring. "Which part of 'I wanted to enrol into exorcist programme' you didn't understand?!" he all but snapped, his silver eyes daring her to open mouth in response. "I know what are these, I can see them and I know how to fight them off..."

"That's not right."

With this comment Shiemi took the boy aback as he blinked his eyes rapidly, his scowl lessening.

"Even so you're just a passerby, you haven't got any training—you can't just go blindly into fight. Not the one on this scale... I—I would never forgive myself—if something happened to you."

White knuckles shook but they released in a defiance. "There's no way of convincing you, is there? Fine" the boy snarked under breath, turning and giving blonde sideways glance. "I did save your life just now, so don't think I won't ask for a favour back."

Nodding Shiemi let herself smile for the first time since their meeting. Now that she knew he wouldn't go off into fray by himself unprepared she was relieved. "Fair enough."

Just as they came to compromise Nii-chan found his way back onto Shiemi's shoulders, only to fly down to heal her bleeding wounds. Stinging ones too, she noticed as sudden pain coursed through her body. At the time fight slowed down, quieted. Only bursts of air kept on tearing at them in silence.

Then a booming echo sounded around them and both her and her new companion looked up into the sky to see—or rather—to not see the light one of the doorways. It almost was like a slap to the face, a bucket of cold water but it also reminded Shiemi why she was there in the first place.

Grunting little she knew what was her mission and she was going to see it to the end. Without a word she turned on her heel with Nii-chan on her shoulder to check on Amaimon and his progress. Her lungs burned with each breath and hands were as warm as ice cubes but it didn't matter. She couldn't find anyone else on the perimeter anyway, the boy—Ren was the last one, beside the girl—

"Watch out!"

The shout came at her a little too late; as when she turned around a huge monstrosity smacked her back into nearby tree. With a sickening crunch she crumbled to the ground gasping. Each part of her body felt on fire, not a single part didn't hurt. Aware of the danger she turned her head for as much she was capable of to watch the boy stand one-on-one with the hellspawn.

"R—R—Run!" she gargled, her eyes closed in pain. "RUUUUUN!"

The boy didn't move though as if her pleas were falling onto deaf ears. Holding a quite thick branch teen stood his ground looking eye-to-eye with the monster. It didn't look like anything Shiemi seen before; as much as she paid attention in classes this thing was new, something they didn't know. Something that looked horribly like a huge deformed human, oozing black-slimy residue.

Just as hellspawn went in for a kill, Amaimon appeared outta thin air and caught monstrosity into his outstretched hand. With a very unfriendly sneer placed on face he literally squeezed the life outta the hellspawn, watching her squirm and gargle unceremoniously while doing so.

Only when the last of the residue was whiffed away with the wind a pale, dead body of a girl was left behind. Same body which Amaimon dropped without eyeblink nor a thought behind it. He did though instantly zeroed onto blonde's broken one.

Ruby red blood was seeping through thin material and onto ground, small pool of it growing around Shiemi silently as she gazed ahead but those eyes were unseeing.

"Greenman, you need to stop the bleeding" he snapped, squatting next to them. Said greenman was already jumping around his tamer in panic, his tiny hands waving in the air. "Useless, like the rest of them."

Shiemi chuckled though the pain. "It's o—okay. He's d—doing his b—est."

Amaimon had nothing of that though, as suddenly his eyes pierced right through hers half-red one. "With your spirit leaking all around the place I think I am right to say you're dying" he mentioned dully. "You can't die."

"W—ell, did y—ou close the d—oorway?"

"Did you even hear me?" growled Amaimon at that, his hellfire acting up. "There's no point in me being here if you die.  _That_  was my brother's ultimatum. I will be free only if you'll stay alive after all this shit ends. If you die, it's over."

Choking on air, Shiemi trembled with the breeze. Everything was growing cold around her, and the vision was slowly darkening around corners of her eyes, and Amaimon—he wasn't making it any easier on her. She couldn't do as much as blink her tired eyes. Somehow, she figured the monstrosity must've severed her spine when it pushed her back into the tree.

A warmness spread around her cheek—then Amaimon yanked her head in one sharp move upwards without a cry nor a hiss coming back. Blood started to dribble down her chin, large drops slowly making their way to the ground in soundless fall.

"Stupid human" he growled watching the light give away from Shiemi's eyes. "I knew this is going to end like this, sooner or later. How did you manage to summon me will forever be a mystery to me" he sighed then, his shoulders and head slumping little more. " I guess there's no other way. I hope brother will understand."

With a soft thud blonde head dropped to the ground, seemingly as lifeless as before. She was fading away at alarmingly quick rate now, not even speaking anymore just barely gasping. Gritting his teeth he finally clucked his tongue at the lying body before him.

"Boy, do me a favour and drag my body somewhere away when shit hits the fan alright?" he spoke clearly towards the youth lurking nearby. "If you won't I will find you and kill you, understood?"

Ren jumped startled from his hiding spot, gulping. "O—okay" he answered back but there was a notch of curiosity in there. "And who are you exactly man?"

Smiling his darkish smile Amaimon looked straight at the boy. "Someone you don't want to cross."

Nodding vigorously in panic Ren slumped back into his hiding place.

"Now, let's start this before it's too late."

And started it did, and Ren watched intently as to Amaimon's hellfire surrounded both him and the girl. Blonde's fingers twitched when the greenhaired man just dropped dead like a sack of potatoes next to her. Dragging himself just little Ren tried to understand what just happened but it seemed as if both the girl and the greenhaired guy just dropped dead—like that. He was already dragging himself over towards them when suddenly earth shook and girl's body started to convulse painfully.

There was a lot of sickening cracking of the bones and at some point he'd believe he seen as the girl's spine went backwards. Entire thing lasted a minute but it was enough for him to turn away and gag at the view of the bones protruding and then hiding back into body. Looking at it made him sick to the stomach, truly and there was blood everywhere, on each part of her body.

Until it stopped and everything went quiet.

Gazing warily Ren stood up shakily onto his feet only to fall back down again when blonde started to tediously pick herself up from the ground, a very loud dripping following her movements. The sounds her body itself was making made goosebumps stand out on teens body.

When she finally rose she took a hold of her head and cranked it painfully to the side, fixing it back into place before she'd sigh. Streaks of red were screaming at world, painting once blonde hair. There seemed to be a contemplation of sorts from her side as she scrutinized her limbs, inspecting them. Huge wafts of hellfire were flowing from broken body too, a very visible ones.

"Hmm... not bad, don't you think Shiemi-chan? I got you fixed in no time, much better than that greenman" she said to herself, blinking her not so round anymore eyes. Said greenman jumped just then upon her shoulder and waved his hands in the air. She shooed him away. "Don't mind me little one. I'm just borrowing her for a while to fix her up."

Although the situation seemed almost comical it wasn't all that jazz.

"You, boy—remember what did I ask you to do" she mentioned, staring at dumbfounded Ren. Then something came over Amaimon and he smiled wolfishly towards terrified boy all the while striding towards him. Even in Shiemi's body he was a good few inches taller than him. Not thinking much he leaned down and pressed a quick but sloppy kiss to his cheek leaving a tiny bloodied mark on him. "Remember or I will find you."

With a very amused expression upon Shiemi's face he winked at the boy and only when the other blushed up to his roots from sudden stupefy, ported away towards their true destination.

" _I can't believe you actually kissed that boy_ " snipped Shiemi, half-mortified. " _Why?!_ "

Amaimon chuckled to himself as they appeared before the slithering darkness once again. "For fun of course" he mentioned. "You can't possibly be that dense. He was ogling you from a mile away even before I showed up."

Shiemi tiredly sighed. " _Even so then what? It's not as if it didn't happen before_."

"Ah but it never happened with your precious sensei, didn't it?"

Upon hearing that Shiemi waved it away. " _W—with Yuki-chan? No, never! He'd never—!_ "

"I wasn't asking if he did, but you clearly wouldn't mind if it happened."

Puffing up in anger Shiemi wanted really badly to blow a raspberry at him. " _Why do you care anyway?_ "

Shrugging in blonde's body Amaimon concluded. "I don't, but now that you're quite concious again do pry tell—now what?"

They were standing before black dome of slithering darkness that screamed at anyone to not come closer, shadows danced on the surface; some resembling poor souls that weren't lucky enough to escape in time.

" _Well you did alright before on your own, didn't you?_ " mentioned Shiemi carefully, watching through her own eyes but not really having control over them. " _You got half of it torn down._ "

At that Amaimon grit his teeth in ire before sighing in defiance. "That was before your little stunt. By now it seems it's quite recreated itself. It's not as big like at first but not small either."

Nodding in understanding blonde concluded. " _Let's get back to it then, shall we?_ "

With hands crossed Amaimon pondered it for a second. "We could save us some time by trying to port ourselves inside it. We won't know what's going on the outside but I can tell there isn't many people here left."

" _So it's like a one chance thing..._ "

"Kinda."

" _Do it then, I trust you._ "

Clacking tongue at her Amaimon braced them for the impact. "You seem awfully trusty lately, Shiemi-chan."

" _It's because it's you, Amai-chan. I wouldn't trust your brother with anything if I have to be completely honest but with you—no matter what everyone says—you're my_ _ **friend**_ _too_."

There was a grunt of disapproval to that. "You know, that kind of thinking will be the death of you one day."

" _Likewise._ "

"Smartass."

" _Ass._ "

"On three I will try to get us on the other side of the dome. I need you to hold back onto me—as much as you can. If you'll let go there's no going back for you, do you understand?"

" _Yes, I do. Now go! I think second doorway was closed already and we're behind!_ "

Smirking to himself Amaimon nodded in approval before concentrating his hellfire around them. When time came and he found tiny opening he attacked, their speed against the strength of the Gehenna. Breathlessly they pressed onto ahead, grunting and pushing until it finally gave in, not without trying to have a hold of them.

However lucky or fast they were, they crashed inside the dome—blue light and darkness around; that's what they found inside. Stench of Gehenna was almost gut twisting, few mauled bloodied bodies were lying about too. Shaking herself from all of this Shiemi grit her teeth.

" _The doorway, Amaimon!_ "

Demon king didn't have to been told twice as he acted up instantly. Annihilating every hellspawn that dared to step on his way, he pushed ahead; jumping, slashing and sending his earthy skills into the fray. However the doorway itself looked more and more sinister each time he got closer. It's blue shine flaring up with each hellspawn that was wiped out.

Until a very ominous voice spoke.

"You can stop now, son. Your deed is done."

Frowning to herself, Shiemi felt her own eyebrows furrow in a mix of confusion and disbelief.

"I am not your servant anymore. I am but my own, I always have" answered Amaimon to that, Shiemi's teeth clenched and fists balled, trembling.

" _What? Amaimon?_ "

The newcomer didn't mind interruption though merely continuing his speech. "Now is the best time to stop this charade. Take the girl and come back to Gehenna—"

Whines and groans filled the place, crushed and lost souls moaned around them; maybe begging for salvation, maybe begging for the end. Nothing could stop the chills running down Shiemi's back at the lack of Amaimon's responses however.

" _Amaimon?_ " she tried again, to get his attention as he seemed to be frozen in place. " _The doorway! We need to close it!_ "

There was a laugh, low and rumbling. "This one is pure. Reminds me a bit of Yuri."

Shaking herself the most she could without having any motor of her own body, she tried again. " _AMAIMON!_ "

"Oh don't mind him, he's just scared, human" answered her instead the voice, voice that seemed to chill her to the bone. "You on the other hand—you're so naïve. There's nothing he will do to close this doorway. He can't."

" _No—NO! Whoever you are, I don't care! We will close this thing—together—once and for all!_ "

"And how do you plan to do it?"

That question took Shiemi unaware, because yes—she couldn't do much. Because yes, Amaimon was possessing her body. Because yes, she trusted him...  _She trusted_ enough. Time was scarce as it was and running past with each intake of breath. Yet she couldn't feel her own body, just see what was happening around looking but not really seeing.

" _Amaimon! Please, ignore him! We must close this doorway!_ " she cried inside her mind. She was bound by shades, unmoving yet still feeling. " _I trusted you, we all trusted you!_ "

With a very unladylike gulp blonde's body trembled as her fist curled. "Well—maybe you shouldn't then." Amaimon spoke finally but with certain heaviness to his words. "I never wanted to be bound by anyone... Not him, not brother and certainly not by you. And now... This. All of this, it's pointless. I can't fight  _him_."

Shiemi mentally shook her head vigorously around. " _You can't say that! You have to fight, especially if you want to be free..! Don't you see it?_ "

Sour chuckle and an inhale was almost everything that answered her back then. "You have no idea what are we standing up against, do you?"

She didn't have anything of it though. There was a promise to be kept, sacrifice or not. And she was ready to do everything in her might to stop the world from drowning in darkness.

" _We can't stop. We have to fight_ " she whimpered under nose. It was a given that Amaimon felt her fear, felt her budding anger at the fact that she alone was not enough to stop it. She never was. Not now, not ever really. She was— _powerless_. " _And I still have a control over your actions, if you want it or not... and I will—I will make you obey me. You know I can. Even if it would be the last thing I'd ever do._ "

With a sudden sad cluck of tongue Amaimon exhaled. One of his hands wandered into fair hair to put one of the wild curls behind ear. "So be it then—we're not leaving this place probably though. I hope you won't regret this."

Nodding she smiled, glad that she still could get through to him, her  _friend_. " _Thank you_."

A rough laugh boomed around them, making earth tremble with it's baritone. "Such bravery in a face of death. I will enjoy this. Son, when you're ready then, I await."

Blonde hair momentarily covered face thanks to the slight breeze that wafted by, just so after few seconds or so a very unnatural looking twist of mouth would slide onto Shiemi's usually cheerful face. Her red iris shone between flickering blue flames.

" _Amaimon—_ " spoke for the last time Shiemi, bracing herself for anything that might've to happen. " _Whatever happens with me is not important, you have to close the doorway, that's the only way—You're my only hope._ "

Only flickers of blue light were witnesses of that tiny grit of teeth and square of eyes upon hearing those words. Yet Amaimon did nod in acknowledgement to his tamer's words, such unlike himself. Nothing had to be said afterwards as the demon king curled fists and braced feet on the ground. With a heavy push he leaped onto the doorway, that was scorching away at everything around it.

Nonetheless, it was a fools errand. The flames burned at human's skin instantly—what made Amaimon flinch and jump back with a very loud hiss. Even without looking they knew there were blisters on Shiemi's hands and legs already.

"This won't do" hissed trembling with wrath Amaimon. "I can't get close unless I want to burn you alive."

Shiemi was indeed whimpering, the burns washing in waves over her soul. " _Is there—a—any way..?_ "

"Well..."

There was no time to answer that question as a whip of blue flame sped straight towards them. Only by pure luck they were not struck by it.

"There is..." replied finally Amaimon after dodging next few attacks. "But I won't do it. You'll lose more than just your body if I do."

" _What? What do mean by that?_ " prodded on Shiemi. " _If there is a way of fighting him, just do it! Don't mind me! I've told you before..!_ " she added with fervour.

With another burst of the blue flames Amaimon was stupefied into backing away, right towards thin yet deadly wall of pure darkness.

"I can't do it, human!" barked angrily demon king, once again dodging blue whip. "At best you'll cease to exist, at worst you'll die in agony anyway! Brother would never— _then_ —" he stopped dead, gritting his teeth with fury he didn't know he was capable of.

" _No—he will understand! Please, I beg you. Do it for all of us, do it for me..!_ "

Shaking Shiemi's blonde hair around he snapped. "No. That's it. We're leaving—"

And Shiemi heard and felt the way her body swung around to the wall of slithering shadows with that one thought in motion. They were already flying towards to barrier when she finally snapped too.

" _Amaimon STOP!_ " she shrieked, her eyes shut close—and heartbeat drumming in ears. The body stopped, hovering in mid-air while breeze whispered around them. " _You have to do it! I order you to—to close the gate—whatever the consequences._ " There were tears at the corners of her eyes, fear skyrocketing. " _Whatever the measures—even if they might kill me._ "

A shiver ran down Shiemi's soul then like a fleeting touch.

"You stupid—human!" barked Amaimon to that, still hovering. However the command was already spoken and his nature consequently took over. "Whatever..." he added as in afterthought, his burst of anger mellowing out only to be replaced by cold indifference. Just like at the beginning. Beginning of their weird, yet surprisingly reciprocated friendship. "Your wish is my command then."

Trembling all over blonde smiled despite the strange feeling engulfing her. It felt as if she was drowning in an ocean, very slowly but oh so... peacefully.

" _It's the only thing I'll ask of you._ "

"Indeed it is, only because when my soul will completely take over your body,  _the you_  will die. That's why I didn't want to do it."

With somehow sad chuckle she didn't mind it at all, if she was going to die—at least she'd know that Amaimon took care of the doorway for her. Even more, Shiemi also trusted him into helping everyone else, to take care of them in her stead too. For her, her familiar— _companion_ ,  _partner_ —was many things and not all of them good ones but in the end he'd always be an honest person; somewhere at the farthest corner of his black seemingly non-existent heart.

" _It's alright. I feel... peaceful. It's kind of nice actually_ " she mentioned as she let the strange feeling take over her, piece by piece. " _I don't think I ever felt this way..._ "

Her voice sounded languid, accepting and rousing at the same time. Yet the demon king couldn't help but frown to himself. As seconds passed in silence he felt the soul residing in this body give away, being blown like a desert sand into the air; he pondered if it was worth it at all.

They were going to stand against Satan himself... a father of doom.

Yet he couldn't help but hope that maybe, maybe they wouldn't regret their decision.

Blonde hair grew darker at the roots, almost black as the night itself. Smudges of red slowly completely overtook the iris they resided in before; sclera becoming the abyss. Black veins spread around the face, dark circles marred the eye-sockets mocking the humanity. The beauty she was before was gone, replaced by something far uglier—something far more powerful.

Amaimon knew when his soul tipped over the vessel the moment he was finally able to move again—yet Shiemi was still there, overwhelmed but still alive even if only for a while longer. Turning towards the doorway with a look of pure hatred in those once green eyes he glared at the blue flames.

And then he charged, his hellfire overfilling the body as it took it all in—far more then he was able to in only part-vessel. Somehow it felt very different than his old one, maybe because the boy he possessed was terminally ill when he's done so—or maybe because Shiemi put so much faith in him it was ridiculous.

He felt like a God himself.

With a cry of anguish and wrath escaping his throat he burst against the blue flames, none of them even licking at his skin anymore. It was amazing but also terrifying at how powerful he became just then, basking in all infinite hellfire he kept on pouring into this vessel. The doorway's eye blinked at him as his father laughed aloud.

"Is that all?" he mocked tsking. "Not good enough. Waste of a very pure human soul if you ask me. Should've took her in—"

"Is not" Amaimon all but replied. A faltering visage of Shiemi behind his demonic eye. "We won."

"Haah? How, pry tell?"

With a grit of teeth Amaimon squinted eyes more against so bright flames dancing around them. "Like... this!"

Hand was thrown ahead into blind, roots piercing the mocking eye and terrifying wail followed it. Blue light that kept on bursting into sky flickered, before it finally was broken like two ones before it. Everything happened in a time-span of a minute but it seemed so long, almost like an eternity.

" _Than...k... yo... Ama...an_ "

The doorway moaned in agony as Amaimon retracted his hand back from the busted, black-slimed once-eye. Then came another step of it closing, the vacuum as it started to suck everything back in. Strength behind it was alarming, as it was.

" **YOU WILL NEVER WIN!** "

Bellow was so sudden, everything trembled around them. Burst of flame also wasn't to be expected, and it hit squarely through the middle of a shocked Amaimon. It was quick but painful, burning it's way through both him and the vessel. Hissing under breath demon king pushed himself away but he wasn't fast enough. Second whip pierced through him again, his soul constricting at the contact. And then he felt as if he was torn away, chewed over and spit into the dirt like an old chewing gum.

The doorway collapsed few moments later, the charred sizzling leftover the only evidence it existed in the first place. Slithering dome was gone and everything looked as if nothing ever happened. Park trees brushed with the wind as clouds followed the lead.

Unnerving calmness spread around and two bodies lied near each other.

Groaning blonde head slid upwards, one eye cracking open to see sun setting away. Colours blinded temporarily green iris but there was smile on her face.

"We did it, Amaimon—" said Shiemi through pain radiating from her middle outwards. Weather was merciless unfortunately on her, as it chilled her body to the bone. "Amai-chan?" she tried again upon not hearing any response.

Groaning and hissing she pushed herself up to look around wobbly. Once she found what she was looking for, she started to crawl towards a very stiff, unmoving green haired demon king. Red blood smeared the ground, Shiemi didn't care though. It was only her own blood afterall.

"Amai—mon?"

The darkness and cold bit into her conciousness a little bit more.

"Amai—?"

Tears welled in her eyes, as wind knocked her over and she spread on the ground, barely breathing.

"We... won."

Same tears slid down her cooling cheeks as she reached her hand towards him.

" _~Thank... ~you..._ "

But that hand never reached it's destination, it stopped a fingertip away. Once breath gave away, red flowed freely around her. For a boy who found them moments later; they looked at peace, slight smile adoring girls cheek. At least... they didn't have to see what became of the world afterwards.

 

 

_..._

_Once sun dropped behind horizon though it all dispersed... like a waking dream._


	10. Arc ∞ Amidst Time (side C)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 2nd part of the 'true ending' so to speak.

…

Shima was many things.

A jokester, a cat-ate-a-cannary character, a comedy relief but even so, even he knew when his happy-go-lucky persona was too much and when to step down from the figurative scene with his tail tucked securely underneath his feet. Situation he was faced with was exactly one of those; no matter how many poor, weak and badly presented jokes he'd keep on telling—he was a very much aware of the danger and the  _responsibility_  that was placed upon their shoulders.

Thinking more over those thin, squared shoulders of Izumo and her scrutinizing, concentrated expression he sighed even more. The girl was pouring her soul into this mission, her wild and half-down already hair tails one of the indicators of such.

He whipped his pinkish fringe back with flip of his head, bracing himself on the ground. The staff weighed tonne in his hands but he swiped that thought to the back of his mind, smirking at the very visible and advancing hellspawns. There was nowhere to run, no-one to save and the place was filled with trees, mulch crunching underneath feet with each breath and step.

Yeah, he was practically dead tired and his hands could just as well drop off his frame and he'd probably didn't even realise it. He knew there'd be probably at least few blisters forming on his palms but he heeded them no mind at the time. Afterall he was supposed to support Izumo while she tried to get the doorway, what if it meant him running just on fumes—it didn't matter, darkness wouldn't wait nor miss a second for an opening. Two white foxes kept on jumping, running and chomping around them at the hellspawns under her swift commands. Those thin, long fingers gave them out without a blink, purple eyes dead set on the goal.

Chuckling under breath, he knew they were already done for. With unfathomable amounts of hellspawns flowing from the doorway it was humanly impossible to get through that wall of monsters. That didn't mean they could stop at trying.

Swinging his belled staff around he caught two small creatures smashing them into ground with loud thump and they dispersed into black mist with the wind. While he was mostly backed at Kamiki he still felt her presence, her each motion. Given their positions though it was a matter of time before he or her would break down and their stance would be compromised.

"This will not do..!" barked with annoyance Izumo after another interruption from her main goal. Shima could only shrug it off though, there wasn't much he could do to help her with it. "I thought you'll be backing me up here?!" she added incredulously loud, her head snapping towards him with an angry fluster.

"And what it looks like I'm doing here?!" he growled back, swinging his heavy staff at oncoming enemies. Another three bit the dust. "We're surrounded if you don't realise..?"

With a heavy grit of her pearly white teeth she rolled her tense shoulders. She was losing her stamina it seemed. So what if she was the one on the athletic side of the spectrum? She was still only human—and one that did not exercise each day for an hours on end.

"We're slacking too much" she spoke after few breaths, swiftly jumping away from one of the hellspawns and hitting it with her talismaned fist. Said talisman shone same second it hit it's target and monster was whiffed away with air.

There was a moment of silence as she looked up towards the sky. Five blue lights adored once have been beautiful sunset if not for the ugly, growing black hole in it. However only now she noticed how the blue pentagram has been overlapped by a second one—a bright  _golden_  one—that seemed to act as some kind of a barrier.

" _Mephisto?_ " slipped past her lips as she furrowed her brows together, pondering. There was no time for second thoughts though and she brushed it aside for the time being. Then suddenly from a corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a visibly wobbling blue beam. It could mean only one thing—someone was near closing one of the doorways!

"Mike, Uke—leave the hellspawns to us—make a way towards the doorway!"

Command was spoken clearly, Shima knew there would be probably no point in trying to change hers mind. So exhaling tiredly he followed her lead, jumping into step with her. His staff kept on swinging hellspawns and piercing them through with precision in his moves; he couldn't make one even smallest mistake—that'd probably end up bad for both of them. Kamiki also didn't stay much behind him in that matter—she'd keep on jumping, kicking and hitting those hellspawns that would get too close to them; her talismans shining each time she'd struck one.

They were trying to outrun the time—as both of their staminas' were already critically low.

With the way their bodies twisted around each other, at times completing their crooked, uncoordinated moves—Shima could barely keep his mouth shut; especially when Kamiki's skirt was already torn at one side giving him a lot of soft looking skin of her hip and thigh to look at and that super cute undergarments she apparently was wearing.

When they whipped around each other next time though, ending up face-to-face mere inches away he couldn't stop himself.

"Wearing bunnies I see" he casually mentioned, smiling into her face. Given their situation he should shut the fuck up but if he was going to end up dead he figured he'd at least enjoy his last moments on earth while they lasted. "Never knew you're into cute."

Blinks of purple eyes followed his comment before she'd frown at him, hot breath and heaving chest right at him. She looked a proper mess he noticed. A patch of dirt over her cheek and forehead, a purple bruise forming on the other one—not to mention many cuts that adored her body. Those thin looking shoulders were trembling, muscles convulsing with the overuse probably, hands knees and shins angrily red from the strength she kept on pushing while fighting.

And that terrible, completely disgustingly cute bunnies on her undergarments were his undoing.

He leaned over... and a very tightly wound up fist squared him right on the back of his head, making him back off with tears at the corners of his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, RENZO?!" screeched Kamiki beet-red faced, her shoulders trembling. She didn't try to cover herself though so that was a plus. Shima still could see the not as big as Shiemi's curve of her breast and hip; at least something right? "Next time I'll hit you harder" she added as an afterthought, turning away and exhaling. "But yes, I like bunnies; I  _am a girl_  afterall."

The last comment caught him unaware as he still tried to blink away his headache. He chuckled at her back, massaging growing bump on his head. Oh he knew well enough that she was a girl, a cute one when she let herself go and would stop bitching about everything, unfortunately that didn't happen often.

"Sorry, didn't mean it" he answered her, reaching for his staff and securing it in his hands. "It was a fluke, a spur of the moment. You know me, Kamiki-san."

A very long and visible sigh escaped her before she'd giggle little under breath, gazing from a corner of her eye at him. "I know" was the quiet reply. She fumbled with her talismans that were wound up around her fists little before she'd glare at him. "Doesn't mean I appreciate that kind of flukes" she hissed, her eyes squinted. "Also if you'll tell anyone about bunnies..." there she made a very slow motion of him dropping dead.

Laughing a bit to himself Shima could only sweatdrop to that. "Alright, alright!" he agreed amicably yet sighing inwardly.

How was it possible for his friend to become this frightening  _banshee_  in a timespan of a mere minute? He guessed only she was capable of that... okay maybe Shura-san could do this too. Fleeting rush of their moment was quickly dissipating by now though when groans and moans of closing onto them hellspawns emerged back from the background.

Nearby command from Izumo towards her familiars once again spun them into pushing ahead.

Actually they were pretty closing on the doorway already, slowly and steadily they dared themselves to run. Ugly doorway was only a breath away, hidden behind hellspawns that seemed to guard it. They didn't look much but they had to be on their toes, one might never know afterall.

"So now what? Have any plan in mind?" Shima asked, gazing over the hellspawns. Izumo seemed to take her time in inspecting the area too.

"I can send Mike and Uke as a distraction, they'll give us some time at least. Beyond that—we need to improvise."

Well, wasn't that surprising? So very much  _unlike_  Kamiki.

"I am as lost to this situation as you are, Renzo" she added, and Shima's hands trembled when he realised he must've said previous thought aloud. "We could use up your aries, I can talisman your staff—there's so many ideas..."

"Well, they're not going to wait for an invitation though" he finally spoke, bracing himself when one of the bigger—behemoth—alike hellspawns dared to move.

Time. One thing they needed the most, one thing they didn't have. Grinding teeth a bit too much Izumo kept steady gaze on the hellspawns, the behemoth and her own familiars. One could easily see how gears worked behind her purple eyes, quickly thinking of the plan.

"Alright then, we must go in raw I guess" she mentioned after awhile, taking out one more talisman and quickly charming it up. It shone between her fingers before she'd slap it right at Shima's staff. He jumped little when that happened but didn't mention it.

"Define raw?" he asked instead, his eyes slinking away from the behemoth for a split second. They've been surrounded by so many lesser demons already; their chances of getting mission done were slipping away so fast already.

With a gulp, Kamiki braced herself. "Mike, Uke! West and east, Shima you take the rear. Use aries on your way!"

It wasn't even a question, just straightforward command that left Izumo's lips and Shima could only catch a grasp of it. He did though, just in time as slim form of his teammate speed up ahead; he racked his brain for the first—any really—aries he knew of and dared to mutter it under his nose.

Of course it wasn't as supporting as it'd be if he was standing still but they didn't have the comfort of standing still even for a second. He barely grasped the fact that both Mike and Uke where being almost leaping straight into the lion's jaws to get crumbled to the ground to stand up again, and again, and again...

...and again.

The thing was Izumo loved her familiars to the death if she ever let anyone know it or not, and the fact that she literally have send them off on a suicidal quest... He had to shake his head at that, there was no way for her to do that—but he had an unprecedented evidence of it before his own two eyes.

Shima turned swiftly smashing the behemoth on his flank when a very ominous, echoing boom surrounded them. Suddenly aware he realised that one of the doorways just fallen close. One was down, few more to go. If only the hellspawns didn't close on them so much, so many, so fast... For a second his breath caught, strange claustrophobic feeling almost throwing him off his feet.

Izumo also noticed the lack of a doorway's light. Her movements became a little more frantic.

"There's too many of them!" she gasped, catching breath. She was sweating and swearing under breath, her eyes a bit more panicky than before. "We have to stop it—and soon..."

Nodding under breath he knew she was right. Swinging his staff around he blocked oncoming attack, pushed it back and turned around facing her, only to frown. Yes, their situation was bad but to actually see his usually aloof and snarky friend so motionless, scared to death... He barked back at her, with ire if not a bit of anger.

"Get a grip on yourself Kamiki! It's not the time to lose hope! There must be a way!"

Before he managed to finish his thoughts he needed to dodge another attack send his way. From somewhere away he heard painful yelps of Izumo's familiars, a barrage of bullets and—was that? A backup arrived apparently but there was a lot of hellspawns keeping them away.

"Do you hear it? There's a backup! We will do it!"

Kamiki however trembled, her lips quivered before she'd close her eyes and inhale. Maybe his words actually did rouse her once again to fight but even if they did, they were lost on her once a terrifying squeak surrounded them.

"UKE!"

Izumo screeched turning around, looking for her familiar.

"NOOOOOO!"

Shima reacted at once, running towards the fallen familiar and hitting the ghoul straight on the back—it backed out, jumping away. White fox was badly hurt though, whining—it's paws clawing painfully at the ground; even more so—it tried to stand up again.

Something shattered inside Shima back then. He faintly was aware of Izumo dashing to them and quickly tearing into pieces her summoning talisman even under pressure and objections from her familiars. Both foxes disappeared like bubbles in the air with howls leaving them all alone in an eye of the storm. She was weeping silently at the fate of her familiars, probably knowing that she just basically marked themselves for death.

This was hopeless. Backup was too far away, there was too many demons surrounding them, and they where the only two beings probably ever capable of closing the goddamn doorway right now. A screech filled the space around them as Izumo literally snapped and screamed outta her lungs, running ahead hitting everything on her way.

Groaning Shima followed after, quickly getting in step with her.

"I have a plan, I have no idea if it's going to work" mentioned Kamiki between gasps and punches, dodging but still running ahead.

"I'm all ears" he replied instantly, swinging his staff again.

She picked up another piece of paper, this one a little bit torn but still usable and runed it up, once again smacking it onto unsuspecting Shima. He gasped when she hit him square in the chest and lightly massaged the place.

"You need to quit doing that, it's not healthy—" he teased, smiling little at the roll of her eyes "—for me, I mean. So what's that plan of yours exactly?"

"I will  _detonate_  the doorway" she answered plainly, taking out another talisman from her chest pocket—the one that was still almost intact given the circumstances and Shima found it kind of fascinating. Three symbols appeared on the paper, red shining. She was clenching her teeth though. "It's a one way ticket—" she spoke with a tone of finality, gazing at him from a corner of her eye "—quite literally."

Gears in Shima's mind worked overtime but he came up with nothing to say.

"So, what do we do?" he asked instead, kind of knowing what's going to happen.

"You keep them off my back for as long as you can, stand still and use barrier aries. I will finish the rune and slap it silly over the doorway."

 

"...what about you?"

 

It must've been said, he realised that Kamiki would probably go all in Kamikaze-style with it but still...

"I'll jump away hopefully before the big-bang" she answered nonplussed, as if she just didn't confirm his suspicions. "Besides I still have my shielding talisman on, it's not torn yet."

Caressing talisman on his chest Shima chuckled, so that's what it was—a shield.

"Aright, we ready then?" there was no time to lose anymore.

Izumo nodded her head then, left pig-tail finally giving in and sliding off her hair. In a moment of hesitation she punched nearby demon before she'd grab the other hairband to slide it off as well, her long hair becoming a curtain that was about to fall down.

Literally.

"Good luck to us" she spoke smiling at him, a second-long message told in her purple gaze. Before anything she pushed herself ahead running, leaving him behind.

Shima smirked to himself at that turning, dodging and blocking attacks only to tip his head towards her silhouette. The stench of the death was suffocating but it also gave them that additional kick to give everything out. With few flexes and hits of his belled staff, Shima knew the time was now. Even a wind agreed smudging dirtied by now pink, curlier than normal hair with delicate motions.

The final showdown.

"Good luck to us indeed."

Bracing his feet hard on the ground he smashed staff into it. Bells ringed as he racked mind over every aries he knew, before he'd find the one that might've been of use to them right now. Breathing in he started to whisper the aries under breath, a golden light surrounding him and with each word his voice raised. Faint symbols floated around him for a few seconds before an enormous pentagram shone under his feet, an invisible barrier engulfing them.

Now all he could do was to wait. And stand still, facing head-on hellspawns; sweating and praying that this wouldn't be a flop. They had no second chance with this one. It was a scary thought, one Shima really didn't want to think about at the moment. Especially spiralling down the rabbit hole, seeing more and more darkness trying to entrap and crush his shield. He felt each smash, each push down his tired muscles. Sweaty hands were slipping ever so slowly down the staff as he concentrated. With one last gulp and sweat flowing down his forehead he could only hope that Kamiki would succeed.

Izumo kept on dashing ahead, talisman shining with bright red symbols on it, her face stiff and determined. Using the last reserves of her own stamina she dodged almost every encounter on her way to the doorway. It was tricky but she managed purely by her fast reflexes.

When purple eyes zeroed on the disgusting eye blinking back at her from the doorway she clenched her teeth, sprinting ahead. It was now or never. Clasping talisman between palms on the way, she dodged the behemoth's attack by a hair as she pushed herself into the air, pirouetting around the gate and smacking the talisman over it.

Moment charm touched the eye, explosion shook terrain around it sending few aftershocks afterwards. Primary blast completely blinded everyone in the vicinity of it for quite some time. Thus silence filled up the empty space until the usual sound of cracking trees and slinking wind came back; there was even a chirp or two in the distance—animals staking a claim on their territories once again. Subsequently the only thing that was left after doorway was charred ground where it stood once.

The doorway was no more. Another light ceased to be.

Some time later Shima groaned, shaking himself awake—still alive—and sluggishly stood up looking around. There was no sign of the doorway nor the hellspawns. It was so quiet, the stench was giving away under tugs of the fresh air already too. Darkness fallen over him with the lack of the bluish tint. Blinking eyes he moaned, holding onto his side as he started to stumble ahead to find Kamiki.

...and find her he did.

When his eyes fallen down onto crumbled form under tree trunk, face peaceful eyes closed—he sat down heavily next to her with a groan and patted a bit too bloodied thigh.

"We've done it" he mentioned wistfully.

His body ached, and eyes were closing on it's own again.

A bit of sleep didn't sound so bad right now.

Small chuckle was accompanied by a tired sigh when his head hit with a hollow thunk over the tree thump they've been seated against. It might've been maybe the last time he was seeing that always annoyed and sarcastic face of his friend Izumo Kamiki and he took his time just looking at the closed eyelids and those long purple hair she always kept in pig-tails.

She'd look amazing with her hair down fleeted through his mind faintly.

"...it's over."

It was, at least for them. Others were still fighting.

In the sky another beam was pulsating, meaning another doorway was under attack. That thought made him smile crookedly at the irony of his position. Dead tired, curled next to a probably dead body with all muscles screaming in pain at him, and yet that blinking light on the horizon was enough for him to feel calmer.

Silently giving in the need of a minute of rest he closed heavy eyelids, as from a distance footsteps speeding up towards them could be heard.

Yes, it was finally over.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

...

Mephisto Pheles watched them all disappear beyond each door.

One by one they went and so did he.

He was more aware than not of the fiery soul behind Rin's ribcage and of a very dark presence growing inside Yukio's. Given all the hints and luck he'd say he could've been more than  _certain_  whom was going to be born into Assiah given some time.  _That_  he's seen maybe twice in his entire lifetime, each time however as far as he knew, it did end bad unfortunately. So at this point lone hope and time have been the only things that could help Okumura's boys case and by a miracle nonetheless.

The girl was one huge problem. The fact that somehow she learned to time travel was troublesome itself, but by whom was the question too. Actually, no, scratch that. Mephisto had a nagging suspicion that he knew who'd teach her that trick, afterall there was only one demon king able to use it— _him_. But... why? Why would he do that? Now  _that_  was the real question, he was being well aware of the consequences of changing the past—there was no reason for him to teach it to a merely crawling hellspawn.

Unless... something happened.

Something must've triggered his sense of right and wrong. Or maybe that was all him, trying to screw with his past self, who knew really?

Free floating above academy's grounds right here at the very centre of blue pentagram, a place of the final fight, he pondered. But it wasn't his place to take—oh no—this one he was leaving for both Okumura boys.

Sweeping white and purple tophat off his head he sighed under breath. Was that a concern he felt? A worry? For once in his life he was glad no one was able to see a growing frown on his face. Pushing tophat back onto his head he figured he'd be better off staring ahead at his father's doings for now, taking his sweet time. Blue pentagram seemed to laugh maniacally with each pulse of the doorways. Tick after tick. Hellspawns were already darkening the sunset with ugly blotches of black.

"Such a waste."

Indeed it was, the sunset would be a sight if not for the situation he was seeing it in. Breezing over the area with his slanted eyes he knew what he had to do—to at least try to preserve what he could. Puffing into world his indispensable umbrella with a click of his fingers he let himself smirk. It's what he was waiting for though, for eternity it seemed. From the day his father banished him from Gehenna he promised himself—and his father—that he'd keep on destroying his every single attempt at swallowing Assiah.

Be it a century.

Be it a millennia.

He'd keep on fighting. He had all the time in both worlds.

That's what he was made for. Maybe his father didn't realise it at first but with  _time_  it all became clear. He was a puppet on a strings of Satan; like all his brothers were. Each time he visited Assiah he'd learn more and more of human nature, how sweet and filling was their despair but—it wasn't all that were to it. Upon one of those visits he came across a new kind of hellspawn—a free demon. Demon who broke from under his father's spell, a demon that fed upon different emotions, savouring their taste—savouring how quickly humans changed their moods; how  _unpredictable_  they could be.

Only upon seeing it with his own eyes, he understood. Humans were free to do whatever they wanted, however they wanted and most of the times when they did, they didn't have to worry about consequences of their doings. It was that freedom that spoke volumes to Mephisto back in the day; it was his undoing as well.

Satan didn't approve of it.

Chuckle escaped his lips upon reminiscing that day, day of his banishment. Umbrella was already pointed above him when Mephisto's lopsided smirk lightened up his mischievous face.

"Eins... Zwei... Drei!"

With a crack of upcoming storm, a golden pentagram overlapped the blue one. It seemed bigger, stronger—better. And Mephisto laughed, his eyes widening maniacally as he saw thousands, maybe even millions of hellspawns touch on it to howl in guttural pain.

"You won't win, you never will" he mentioned cocking his eyebrow, twirling the umbrella nonchalantly. "You're too  _weak_  to do that,  _dad_."

Undeniably Mephisto felt as the god of this place, and this was  _his_  playground.

For awhile he watched as the barrier filled with more and more hellspawns. He felt the itch their attempts on getting through left on his skin, it was crawling up his spine. They were angry, vicious and oh so much confused! He almost laughed at that, but he didn't—he had a place to be and upon gazing over the doorways, he knew others were trying to close them up already.

Without thinking much he ported away—to the last doorway. It was his battlefield, one—on—one with Lucifer 'daddy's pupil'. Oh how he was going to enjoy destroying that  _asskisser_. Ever since he could remember Lucifer was always the best—the oldest—the prodigy. It gnawed at him from forever like a thorn in a side. He hated him for it, he hated him for blindly following in their father's footsteps—but—undeniably he couldn't forget that if not for  _him_ , he'd be very much dead.

That mystery was awing him to this day. Why he'd do it in the first place? It didn't matter now however—Lucifer was still under their father's thumb apparently enjoying it and that was enough for Mephisto to put that figurative cross over his name.

The doorway was a speck of blue light shining from a miles away. Yet it was... empty. There was no demons guarding it. It was such an obvious trap he chuckled under breath floating down to stand face-to-face with it. The place smelled of death and pestilence, copper tint almost at the back of his tongue. Beside that it was calm, eerie even.

All he had to do was point his umbrella at the doorway and—it'd be all over.

"Too easy" he muttered to himself, analysing the area. He was alone. Completely, utterly alone. "Did you give up before it started, Lucy?"

With a jab at Lucifer he hoped he'd show up but to no avail. Did he really stood up on the fight? Was he frightened of the defeat? Maybe, but even so he couldn't let his guard down. Lucifer was a master of tricks afterall, especially tricks of the eye. Although he wouldn't mind waiting for his opponent to show up, he didn't have time—or did he? Sighing to himself he clicked his fingers and everything stopped.

"We can wait for eternity. Your call, Lucy. You know I can, but can you?" he snided, smirking. His fangs shone in the unmoving blue light.

And that was exactly what he was aiming for, that moment of doubt—because Lucifer walked from behind the doorway, puppet on hand, eyes closed. Always so stoic and immune, until proven wrong that was.

"That look is terrible Lucy just so you know" he added pointing umbrella at his 'brother'. Lucifer sighed before he realised his hair became pretty stiff.

"Do you mind?" he mentioned towards time-stop with his puppet. Then it froze in place too. "Fair play!" he sneered at Mephisto when he noticed the other was not moving an inch.

"What, you're afraid you lost already?" Mephisto asked with bitter irony. "I thought you got used to this technique ages ago, guess not?" with shrug of his shoulders time started back on. Blue light flickered to life as did Lucifer's hairdo.

Lucifer didn't seem very happy about this however. Something was very off—Mephisto couldn't put his finger on it though. Overall their so called fight seemed too meek so far. There was no surprise attack, there was no hellspawns that he'd have to destroy. It was just too fishy. However asking never hurt anybody, did it? So the question that was nagging him at the far back of his mind came out unannounced.

"Do you mind stepping back, you're in the way?"

And Lucifer burst out laughing at him, almost rolling on the floor. What did he found so funny about that question he had no idea. But when Lucy finally caught his breath, his golden eyes wide open and fangs shining in the light—Mephisto knew whatever cloud of misery hung around him before now was gone.

"Oh  _brother_!" said Lucifer with mock happiness. "I almost forgot how funny you are. But going back on the track—this is the last doorway—I can't let you close it."

Something flickered through Mephisto's face, a shadow of doubt. "Can't or won't?" he asked instead.

Puppet was up in the air in an instant. "Can't."

Nodding to himself, he chuckled with pity. "Same old, same old. You will never change, do you? Always father's shadow."

Cocking his head to the side, blond wavy hair hid half of Lucifer's face. "What good would it do if I tried to fight him?" he asked, sinister smile sliding onto his cheek. "You lost already. You don't have enough power to stop him, you never will. The fight you're fighting is pointless—so why do you keep it up?"

Sighing to himself Mephisto almost laughed at his older brother. "If I didn't life would be so much  _boring_ , don't you think?" he answered to that. "Let's say I let him win. I die. You win. Assiah ceases to exist, humans go extinct—and then what? Pray tell me what do he have from this besides a huge rock with no life on it nor within."

Lucifer grit his teeth at that, leaving it without comment. Shaking his head lightly Mephisto's brow went up with pity yet he continued his monologue.

"You know I am right, that's why you're here. You don't want to fight me, am I right? But he told you to—because you're his best puppet and you always listen. Guess what Lucy? Freedom is for everyone, not chosen ones. You just need to want it."

That comment stung blond, probably more than he let it show. Mephisto knew though, he's seen the way Lucifer's shoulders tensed, the way his closed eyes slid open and now were staring at him with such venom he could almost feel it slipping into his blood system.

"If you say so,  _brother_ " last word was spat with disdain as if it burned blond's tongue. "We're not to chit-chat though are we?" he changed topic squaring himself up, preparing for the fight to come. "So? Are we going to stare at each other or—?"

Mephisto didn't let him finish as he ported away in a blink to home-in the first jab into smaller male. In those few milliseconds terrain shook, dust swarmed around covering both of them.

With a sickening yet trembling smile upon cheek Lucifer licked his lips. "Now we're talking" he answered with a bright glint in his eye as he finally moved, skilfully returning the favour.

Their fight started for good then, neither of them was willing to back down.

 

 

...

_Once sun dropped behind horizon though it all dispersed... like a waking dream._


	11. Arc ∞ Amidst Time (side C)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3rd & last part of 'true ending' so to speak.

…

When Rin stood up from under cherry blossom he didn't think about anything really, he figured he'd deal with whatever fate would throw at them with hope in his stride. Hence why he put not so delicately hand over doorknob and turned it at once.

Nonetheless subconsciously he froze in place when first bright rays of blue light hit him square in the face. Fussing over the fact he could barely see tip of his own nose he squinted sore eyes to gaze into sudden never-ending light—memories out of nowhere bombarding him momentarily with images of nightmare he seen so many times in the past months—and he tsked.

It wasn't the time to worry about old dreams.

But thought stung and stayed with him for the entire time as he made his way into battlefield. Actually, once the light turned into darkening sky and he found himself in a very-well known place, he frowned. Was there a chance that Mephisto deliberately put them somewhere away from the war-zone? No, it wasn't possible—yet he could clearly recognize huge open space that spread before their dormitories.

"So we're here" mentioned cautiously Yukio, reminding Rin at the same time that he was there with him. "Well, I guess this place couldn't be any more fitting to chose as destination to open Gehenna's Gate."

Blinking away comment Rin glanced at his twin and frown popped out on his cheek. From aggravation because Yukio was one step ahead of him yet again. His brother noticed silent glare meant for him and sighed tiredly only mentioning upwards.

"What the hell—four eyes?!"

Yukio only barked back at him. "Look up, nii-san!"

Rin did and immediately he felt his entire body stiffen with mortification upon seeing two huge pentagrams overlapping themselves. Sky was pitch black in the centre of them but he could clearly see all of the hellspawns crawling, moving, snarling—trying to break free into Assiah.

"B—but how?" he croaked still in a state of mild shock. "I thought—!"

Yukio propped his eyeglasses back and one misguided ray of blue flame reflected in them ominously. "Pheles-san I'd gather" he spoke gazing from a corner of his eye over them. There was a crease between his eyebrows which Rin wanted to kiss off his face so much. "He's much stronger than we ever realised" he mumbled as if to himself, yet there was sliver of admiration in his tone. "...am glad he's on  _our_  side."

Nodding to that Rin could only blink his eyes couple more times before he turned around, checking for any uninvited guests. There was a lot of groans coming from every direction, they weren't too far away from them.

"There's only one doorway left to close" mentioned off-handedly Yukio also turning around. Finally his eyes settled on Rin who felt his entire body stiffen under such bold stare. "It's almost time for us to finish it."

Just at it was said his twin reached under coat to check over weapons, how many bullets did he have, how many charms—Rin was mesmerised by the view of Yukio's sharp cheek and those hardened features. Gulping he felt his body heat sky-rocket into unyielding torture, smell of his brother's and his own scents mixed together around Yukio and only made his heart beat harder against ribcage.

"Well—how do we even get to it?" he managed instead, his thighs itched to come closer but he stood his ground. With quite a struggle he removed eyes from prone figure of his twin and moved them towards sky. Wind tore away at them then, silently reminding they were out in the open. "I have no idea—"

That was actually a lie. Rin had an idea a  _very, very_ bad _one_.

Yukio's frown however was unexpected. "There's only one way to get that far up, isn't it?" he asked with worry marking his words. "I—I'm not sure if I'm ready to use  _it_."

Rin's heart leapt into his throat and constricted at how vulnerable Yukio sounded right then and there. As much as he wanted his twin to finally embrace the other side of his persona, he knew that Yukio's worries were valid. A flash of his meet-up with Lucifer stilled his body—how he seen the changes, how he  _now_  knew that using this hellfire was dangerous and that it'd feast upon him like a hungry hyena upon a road-kill until there'd no human soul left. Yet—as he checked his hand, curled and uncurled it—he still felt the same, he was still Rin Okumura.

Conflicting emotions crashed inside him, pulling and pushing at the same time in two different directions.

"...NII-SAN..!"

Yukio's shriek startled him into motion however and he was bracing his Kurikara for a block. Biting inside of his cheek he cursed under nose when his eyes were met with a pair of very aggravated ones of his brother who was fighting god-knows-what, shooting bullets into target.

Pushing himself ahead he jumped straight into fray next to his brother and slashed nearby hellspawns.

By pure accident they smashed their backs together and stilled wheezing for a second before going right back into battle.

Yukio's bullets flew around hitting his targets as Rin's sword slashed and hacked through multiple hellspawns that were slowly filling the place. After few minutes and tens of hellspawns that bit the dust already Rin started to sweat nervously, from a corner of his eye he realised that Yukio was in similar position, growing tired as well.

Their eyes met and a silent conversation took place.

Then Rin burst out his flames around  _literally_   _incinerating_  oncoming demons. When his burst of hellflame dissipated he gripped his Kurikara tighter.

"Oi, spotty come over 'ere!" he barked at his twin that kept shooting around, fumbling around his belt for another round of bullets. "Do ye even hear me?! I will burn those  _assholes_  before they will even reach us!"

Yukio panted, his shoes slid on the ground as his eyes gazed over Rin's form and then after few seconds he burst running towards him, keeping his rear clear from attacks. He was almost there—a fingertip away almost—when suddenly Yukio stilled in place his hand shook and eyes widened before both of them would travel into his locks, tearing at them painfully.

And then he screamed kneeling over.

In a heartbeat Rin understood what was happening, his body moved on it's own like in a dream. Knees scrapping on the ground didn't hurt as much as a simple thought that he might've been losing Yukio to their father  _again_. He couldn't let that happen,  _never_ ,  _ever_  again. His own eyes wild like Yukio's were watching his twin as he struggled for control.

**And fuck, fuck Satan—for everything.**

Rin already could see those ghostly vices of blue flames coming out of his twin, that telltale silhouette of butterfly flames forming on back.

A bite to his shoulder broke him outta cloud of misery that started to asphyxiate him and gladly, he reacted. As violently as he was in nature—everything seemed to start crashing down on him, he couldn't stop his emotions as he was losing control over his demon side and—he snarled so viciously that everything around him met it's definite end.

Smell of burned, scorched earth hovered around them, not even wind could wave it away. Around minute later his vision was clearing and breaths were becoming calmer. Only then he noticed a very warm body pressed against his in that strange crouching position. Yukio was trembling, still fighting but he didn't look any better that before.

Patches of black were the last thing on Rin's mind then as he silently grabbed his twins face between his hands and stared him in the eyes.

"Look at me Yukio!" he gulped down fear he felt right then, lightly shaking his brother's form. "Don't listen to him—whatever he says, don't believe him! I'm right here, with you, okay? Don't—" he choked on his quickly forming tears that were at ready to spill down his cheeks. "Please—I—I can't lose you, Yukio" he added, crushing his bruised fingers into Yukio's brown locks a bit harder. "Not  _again_ —"

Teal eyes were unnaturally glazed over though—not seeing, as if he was already somewhere far, far away.

Gritting his teeth in spite Rin growled shaking Yukio again, screeching into his ears.

" **Get a fuckin' grip on you, four-eyes!** "

Involuntarily or not he punctuated it with a punch to Yukio's solar plexus—properly winding him up and surprisingly by doing so clearing mist from his twins eyes. Teal orbs squinted distressingly and there was a cough, then another. Staring dumbfounded Rin felt his hands slowly moving outta brown locks down.

Before he knew he was crushing his brother's lips with his own.

It was such selfish thing of him to do but he couldn't help himself. Their mingled hellfire flowed around them in warm, calming waves seeping though their bones into their mouths. Rin couldn't stop nagging thoughts—that it was wrong, so, so wrong—but at the time all he could do was to try to remember Yukio.  _Just Yukio, everything Yukio_. Like how he tasted so sweet and yet there was spicy tinge to his tongue and how good Yukio's lips felt on his own. Those lips were little chapped but even so they were so soft, perfect for him—only for him. It was like they were created for Rin to conquer them, lick and suck—and a hearty moan slipped from between them.

Yet everything good had to stop.

When he dislodged himself from Yukio's moist properly worshipped lips he was breathless and his body was aching for so much more but he knew he'd never have it. That one  _terrible, horrible, amazing night_  at supermoon was everything he'd ever get—and he'd cherish it to the very end.

 _End_  that was closer than ever.

Sobering some Rin dropped his head down, he couldn't look at his twins probably mortified face. What he's done was such primal instinct, he couldn't help himself and only now the first seeps of shame started to fill the void of his heart. Warm hand plopped atop his head though and softly caressed black locks, tugging at couple tangles but without force behind it and it was almost impossible for Rin not to melt under those gentle touches.

" _Nii-san_..?"

Yukio was speaking, and Rin was ashamed—

"I'm sorry."

An exhale escaped his brother. "It's—oh—okay. I'm fine now."

Rin however knew that it was only temporary that only this moment was fine. Satan would come back and soon probably—at least until they wouldn't close the gate. In the end it seemed that their triumph card was a liability. Yukio was becoming too unstable in such proximity with the gate it seemed.

Well, that was making Rin's original plans a little bit easier. With a blank smile he looked at his brother's flushed face.

"Yukio—It's not your fight, it never was" he spoke after awhile of glancing over his twins features. That frown, these squared brows and confused look in teal eyes. He couldn't tear hands off from Yukio's neck whatsoever as if he'd disappear if he'd do so. "It's my fight" he reasoned, setting his own features into hard lines. "You were right, this—hellfire—it  _changes me_. Don't use it, for your own sake Yukio."

"Wait—what?  _Nii-san?_ " pressed Yukio on, trying to sit up on his own and groaning when he's done so. "That hurt actually, I think I'll bruise..." he mumbled under breath caressing his chest non-comically.

Rin barked with laughter at that. "I wasn't even trying, spotty" he acknowledged, smirking and damn Yukio looked delectable like this.

Sudden cracking groan oncoming from the sky boomed above them, the last doorway was shut close it seemed. It meant that it was their time to shine. Or so was Yukio thinking clearly trying to stand up but Rin wouldn't let him—keeping his brother's neck in vice grip and tugging him down.

Staring hard into teal eyes, those wilder than most of times brown locks he sighed tiredly. "Don't—I will finish it, it's my fight. I started it... so I'll finish it. You were never meant to be a part in any of this. It's all my fault—"

"WHAT?!" incredulously exclaimed Yukio, glaring from under his glasses at Rin. "No—"

Rin grumbled under breath then, deliberately punching his brother once again in solar plexus making him immobile. Yukio groaned painfully at that slumping over Rin's form—he was wheezing into his neck, shocked.

"I wasn't asking, four-eyes" Rin whispered into Yukio's ear—and gods, he could imagine his twins face right now, probably furious. Pupils all blown out in silent rage, body stiff and yet rigid as ever and lips—those lips turned upside down in unspoken grimace.

However his own plan was already in motion and so he only took another step. With trained yet gentle move his hand swiftly chopped at point on his brother's neck—and he felt the moment when Yukio's eyes rolled back into his head falling unconscious. Tenderly he kissed back of his head before he placed Yukio on the ground for the last time filling his memory with round cheeks, those moles he adored and was more than happy to kiss over and over again—

—but not in the future.

Standing up Rin believed his future was probably ending right then and there.

Black patches on his skin were still disgusting him to no end but there was a thing he needed to do—a fight to win, for all of them. He'd be fuckin' hypocrite if he said he wasn't scared shitless 'cause he was and trembling in his hand was probably only one thing that'd give that out.

Gulping, sweating he looked into the sky, that gaping black hole.

The eye was on other side he reminded himself before stepping ahead, leaving Yukio on his own. There was no hellspawns in the area by now—his outburst must've burned them all to the ground. It made his decision all the more easier.

Gulping once again he squared his feet, burning up his flames to the sky.

It was now or never.

And he hated waiting.

Pushing with all his might from the ground he helped himself with hellfire—reminiscing the last time he was up in the sky, but then with Yukio by his side—and burned his way up. A speck of blue flame speeding towards impeding doom. Way from ground to Mephisto's pentagram didn't take long nor was it difficult—trouble happened only upon him reaching said pentagram.

When he breached it, black slimy hands and claws and paws were upon him in an instant but thinking fast he burst his flames around him—scorching everything on his way to the Gate. Only when he was hairsbreadth away from dark, bubbling mass he hesitated. It was short lived however—it was a one way ticket after-all and he was way into it already.

Steadying himself he gripped Kurikara with all his might and jabbed at the gate. At that moment all hell broke loose on the ground, unknowingly to him—both pentagrams shone briefly before they disappeared into nothingness, only huge gaping black hole was left behind.

His flames were sucked inside, as he went further ahead. Before he realised he's been seeing never-ending shadows around him, his body felt weightless. Fear gripped him hard then but he swallowed it all with every breath he took. Looking around a little panicky he tried to pinpoint Gehenna's Gate but he was failing miserably in his terrified state.

A laugh shook the place and reverberated in Rin's skull mercilessly. On pure instinct he curled into himself, his free hand trailing upwards into his hair.

"So—you came alone" said voice from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "I'm glad that you did. That useless brother of yours was fighting too much for his own good. You on the other hand—" there he stopped, as if waiting—realising something. "You're perfect for me, my son. I can see the darkness that's inside of you, how it grown from the last time I've seen you."

Rin could've believed he's heard a smack of lips and sick lick of tongue over them.

"I won't let you in!" he barked back when he's found his voice. It was rough, trembling. His entire body was strangely tingling in this place. "I will never—haaa—ugh!"

Living shadow grabbed upon his wrist and yanked. His Kurikara fell—and fell—kept on falling—deep, deep down somewhere. Terrified Rin couldn't stop looking in that direction, suddenly becoming more and more aware of the danger he was in. His skin crawled under pressure, his head was becoming woozy.

Not thinking much he burst his flames out—but they dissipated as soon as they appeared and he gasped.

"What—?" he wondered fearfully, his eyes big and scared now. He tried again, with little bit more power behind it—and same thing happened.

"You couldn't think that your flames will be of any help up here, could you?" Satan mocked, as unembodied as ever. He was humoured though. "There's nothing you can do now, is there? ~Uhm... I already can taste your fear—it's so sweet. There's nothing better than realisation of a broken human soul upon what it can and cannot do."

Gritting his teeth harshly Rin pulled at the shadow encasing his wrist with his free one. Every time he tried to grasp it though it just fell through it. Gulping he stared to sweat even more. He could already see at the corner of his eyes more shadowy vines crawling towards his form.

It couldn't—it couldn't end up like this, could it? No, it couldn't. He prayed to whoever took care of them for this to not be an end of him. Yet he felt himself shudder when black strings curled around his ankles, free wrist and neck. He was spread like that time couple years before but back on earth then. Back then all they needed was his blood, now instead—Satan wanted his body.

Snarling he tried to yank himself free to no avail. He sputtered and shouted—and cried, cried until tears were flowing down his cheeks. All of this was accompanied by Satan's breathy laugh as his vices darted around his vessel's body, covering him almost from tip of head to toe in black.

As Rin's vision turned darker than ever he could hear his own heartbeat, see his own life as it replayed before him in snippets from the day they were children into their upcoming adulthood—how happy he was when Yukio woke up, how confused he was because of the strange thin string around his pinky, how guilty he felt when he realised that Yukio was hurting because of him—it was like a slow motion film, cadres of it making his squirm more and more—and then...

He gasped as suddenly all of it was taken away from him—and he coughed, his raw throat constricting in nauseating waves. Blinking slowly he noticed the grey around him, he was free. Satan didn't took his body? He was confused like never before, he couldn't understand what just happened but then—he heard a distinct slashing sound and finally seen a black figure flowing around him, guarding him.

"What the hell—just happened—?" he half-mumbled half-coughed caressing his neck. He hoped to get any answer but all he got instead was a glare. A very familiar glare of teal eyes.

"Get a grip on yourself! Take the sword and kill the gate" it was a command, from a familiar voice but he couldn't really put his finger on it. Only by pure chance he noticed his Kurikara speeding up towards him, hilt first and he caught it with one fluid motion.

"Who are you?" he needed to know. He believed he heard that voice before. Somewhere. "Why are you helping me?"

Shadowy figure gritted teeth in aggravation. "It's not time to talk, Okumura! Close the goddamn gate and get the hell outta here!"

There was anger behind that voice but no malice. He shook his head, gripping tighter his sword. "I won't leave you here alone. You just helped me—I can't do that!"

The figure turned on it's heel then, porting in a blink of an eye to him and yanking on collar. He believed they were face-to-face now. "I'm trying to save you, can't you understand that?"

Frowning he almost bit back on that comment. "And I'm telling you, I'm not leaving you behind!"

There was something in those teal eyes, moment of realisation and then a very cold stare. "You should. I am full pledged hellspawn, I will live—unlike you. Do you really want that much to become a puppet of your father's?"

Rin didn't understand what was happening. Not really, all he knew was that this— _thing_ —felt familiar and that he couldn't just let it go. Hazarding his safety for his curiosity he placed palm on shadow's shoulder—and he seen how it's appearance flickered.

He gasped. Somewhere inside his mind puzzles found it's way into their appropriate places and simply clicked, he recognised  _her_. It was that girl—the one that disappeared—the one he tried to find to no avail. Pocket-watch girl, as he liked to refer to her as. Kyoko Nakamura, his ultimate mystery.

"You" he barked his teeth clenched. "I know you—Kyoko! Nakamura!" he burst out, letting her go and glaring at her. "Who are you really, why did you—? You saved me once before, didn't you?" he's had so many questions, so little time.

Shadow sighed as if defeated and then to Rin's utmost surprise she morphed right before his own eyes—and small, thin girl with bushy brown hair was floating before him, one mole staring at him.

"We don't have time for it, not now" she pressed on, glaring at him from behind her spectacles—so much like Yukio would.

"I realise I'm not dumb" he shot back, angrily. "There's so much things I need to know though! You look so alike Yuk—"

She tsked to that and probably subconsciously her hand wandered towards breast pocket only to still there for a second. "Don't—not  _now_."

Rin couldn't care less. He felt much calmer now that Kurikara was back in his hand—he felt almost confident they could end this quickly and painlessly.

"I know what you're missing. It's the pocketwatch, isn't it?" he concluded, his mind befuddled. "I found it under my hospital bed. Where did you get it—?"

She was already opening her mouth probably to scold him again when shadow pierced between them, wrapping unexpected Rin into hard grip and pulled. He snarled viciously, slashing his Kurikara and much to his surprise—he was free. He've had no idea though where was he now or the girl for that matter.

Growling under his breath he turned around looking for something, anything. Then boldly went ahead—into dark. It was the weirdest thing that ever happened to him, the thought that he was flying effortlessly in this never-ending void. There was no wind, no breeze nor probably air but yet he didn't felt like choking. It was kind of unnerving him if he had to be honest.

After who-knows-how-long he came across slithering ray of light and pressed ahead towards it. Closer he got, more assured he was that it was the gate he was supposed to close. How lucky he's been not to get lost in this unyielding shadows.

He's had Kurikara at ready but he couldn't see upcoming attack that pulled him by surprise on his ankle and he was flying at speeds he didn't think were possible. Gritting his teeth, he concentrated his mass as much as possible to slow down and he did. A little farther away from the gate but he still could see it.

He flew right back at it, this time ready to slash every one shadow that'd come at him.

With wild snarl he hacked his Kurikara at the shadows, slowing down on his way—but trying not to get overwhelmed by oncoming attacks. It was clear as a sun that he needed help, his mind supplied briefly thought of Kyoko. Where was she was a good question, the fact that Satan didn't try to possess him was also at back burner.

Where were they?

As if his prayers were listened upon Kyoko went speeding through nearby shadows, her face scrunched in pain. However once she realised she found Rin, she stopped dead in her tracks and went straight to him. Rin slashed at one of shadows, turning around and his breath caught in his chest—she looked badly beaten, her cheek and eye were swollen, lip split and dribbling blood down her chin; many burns marked her skin, and yet she was all business like when she got to him.

"I will take care of them, close the gate and get through before it completely closes down."

He nodded silently to that but questions still were burning him alive. He needed to know, he wanted to know—because somewhere at the back of his mind he knew—he thought he knew who she was—

"Okumura! Stop gaping and kill that thing already!" she yelled at him, her glasses askew and breast heaving. "I don't have much time left..."

 _Don't have much time left..?_  What did it mean? Why she never tried to find him or Yukio alone just to speak..? Why? Why? Why? Who was she? Was she really Mephisto's family? Why she looked like Yukio so much? Why she seemed to be a condensed hellfire, a purest demon he's ever seen? Why was she helping him?

Rin felt a very quickly approaching headache his way. Shaking those troubling questions out of his mind he exhaled, gripping Kurikara tighter and jumped towards the gate. With loud groan he jabbed the awful eye that was blinking at him, and it howled in pain.

Unlike in Assiah there was no suction that'd try to get him onto other side. The only inclination that it worked was bubbling of said eye and slow shrinking of the gate. He was heaving some and his muscles were screaming bloody murder at him but he was glad that it was over. Actually he was already reaching to the gate when he heard a scream and his head whipped around fast as a bolt.

Kyoko was slumping, crouching—bleeding so much.

As if in slow motion he's seen deadly shadow sprint towards her form and he reacted—or maybe it was his body. Anyway before he knew it he found himself standing before her, his Kurikara poised to block that attack—and then was sickening sound of cracking bones and splattering blood.

Kyoko, the only witness to this tragedy—stilled in torment as everything crashed down around her and sky thundered along with it. Splashed warm blood of Rin Okumura's made her vision red, her heart bursting in terror. 'Cause it wasn't supposed to happen but it did—and Rin was dangling like a mass of bones and muscle from Satan's grip, dead. His face was unrecognisable now, a huge empty open hole forever etched in it— _forever_ —

When she shrieked entire world heard it, all agony behind it. And she couldn't stop herself convulse in repulsion at such view, at the blood that she was cascaded in—at the blood that was in her mouth. Only upon screeching again she noticed the tears that were spilling down her cheeks, stark white marks between red.

By then Rin's body dropped down and she held on to him for her dear life. She couldn't look at his massacred face and warm blood was still flowing from him like a river—but she hugged him for that was all she could do then.

"It's all my fault—I'm sorry, so, so, sorry" she mumbled as shadows dared to creep closer upon her. "It's all my fault—first Yukio, then Mephisto, now Rin—why, why, why, why..."

Pieces of thoughts that were pushing through her jumbled mind didn't make sense. But there was one thing she knew for sure, something she promised Mephisto.

"I will make it all as it should be" she murmured, sobering. She gripped Rin's unmoving shoulders between her thin hands and inhaled to keep her heart at bay. "I promise you— _all of you_."

Satan's grunts were lost on her ears as she concentrated all the power she's got left in her—and it wasn't much, the other her from this world was steadily sucking it out of her the longer she was here—and she froze everything around her before it collapsed like a broken glass into nothingness.

She was still beaten, dying but for the last thing she'd ever do in her lifetime—she'd save  _every_   _single_ one _of them_.

With parting breath in this void, sorting through her memories she jumped back in time.

Hoping that this time she wouldn't be  _too late_.

 

 

...

_Once sun dropped behind horizon though it all dispersed... like a waking dream._

 

* * *

 

"Even though the future seems far away, it is actually beginning right now."  
― **Mattie J.T. Stepanek**

 

* * *

  

 **The end.  
**  

 **Hellspawn:** memories re-[ **C]** oded

 

* * *

 

 

_Thank you for reading._

_*no.12_


	12. Arc ∞ Amidst Time (side D)

…

 

Sun-settling sky was slowly darkening, the world seemed to hold it's breath. Bright flashes of light were gone by now, little blue flame disappeared into the void. A ways away, down on earth in a centre of the storm laid unconscious form of Yukio Okumura unaware of his surroundings.

Just another fallen hero.

He all but was fallen though, drifting on and about. His brow scrutinized, fingers already twitching. Deep inside his own mind he kept on hearing the mocking voice, talking, taunting.

“ _Such useless vessel, such wicked mindset. We could've been perfect together, my son. It is not too late yet, that foolish brother of yours is trying to fight me,_ _ **me**_ _of all things in creation...”_  
  
_“I know how you despise him, I know everything.”_

“ _Hating to love...”_  
  
“ _You'd loved to end up that brother of yours once, how did that change, it's funny thing, really. Everything is about him now, love and hate future and past—maybe I should help you out in making up your mind, he is right here... terrified and yet not giving up in this hopeless struggle.”_

Grunting Yukio's eyes slid open with tremendous effort, pain splitting his skull from inside out, voice echoing within it. There was no time to lose however and he realised, his body was working overtime—tingling feeling surrounding his chest. With little struggle he finally was able to push back up towards his hands and knees. Even that tiny movements made him ache and incredibly shaky.

“ _Can you feel it? His fear?”_

Like from deep within their father's voice echoed in his mind, alerting him to to his precarious situation. Breathlessly he looked around hoping to see his idiot of a twin, but he wasn't there. Chills ran down his spine upon that discovery.

“No, nononoonno—Nii-san, you idiot...”

“ _Oh, yes—he is here with me, that fool.”_

“NO!”

Shaking Yukio snapped, fists closed, staring at the disgusting void where his brother wandered off towards.

“Rin you idiot! Why you—!” he stopped himself, snapping close his mouth. Swirling storm of emotions made him sick. Suddenly old insecurities came back, the thought of being alone was almost paralysing. He felt weak, never good enough. To save anyone, not even himself.

“ _I will deal with you shortly, son. Just keep your head up watching.”_

Gritting his teeth in hopelessness all he could do was to let winds tear at his person, his locks wild in the air. Dark clouds were spreading slowly up above, thousands of hellspawns free to roam the earth. Weather was cold, it seemed like another rainstorm was approaching and very soon.

Puffs of breaths were escaping Yukio as he kept on shaking with emotions.

Growling under breath, cursing Rin he punched the ground with all strength he's had left in him. It wasn't much tough and he blinked dumbly from behind his cracked glasses. There was a thought at the back-burner that those hellspawns would come for him but he couldn't really care any more nor less.

All he knew was that Rin was up there with their father, _alone_.

He was stepping on fine ice already, red specks adored his eyes as it was—the more agitated he became the louder and clearer he could hear taunting voice of their father but if it meant he could save Rin—

Ominous boom filled the air and Yukio's head snapped upwards, his eyes wide and scared. The red was almost like a liquid flames in between teal depths. And he gasped at the view of their bond, that bright red ribbon floating around, swirling, stretching into the void. It was intact, it was still there—the cold that filled his soul though wasn't good, it was too eerie.

“Nii-san...” he whispered under breath, watching ribbon slowly dance in the air. “Come back—please.”

Not even second later Yukio's vision filled up with a bright flash and familiar voices.

“Okumura-sensei! Okumura!”

Those voices, their team... they managed to get to him. But—Yukio couldn't make himself move, too far gone in his own mind. Yes, he knew they were there, the first two and soon others would join but—he couldn't.

With another flash, barrier sprung up to life.

“Okumura-sensei? Are you okay?”

“Where is the other one?”

Those questions were answered by silence.

“Woooo! We managed! We are still alive too!” jumped into fray another voice. So cheerful, so happy. It grated at Yukio's mood. “You guys should see Kamiki-san and her foxes, it was AMAZE—bois!”

Couple stopped somewhere by the other two occupants and moment of unnerving silence followed.

“Uh—where is Okumura?” asked Kamiki, looking at their sensei's back. Reply came in a form of a sad shake of head from Konekomaru. Gritting teeth she barely managed to whisper back. “Oh no—”

“That fuckin' idiot went ahead alone, like always” sneered Bon, tsking a bit. “All we can do is hope he will manage—otherwise...”

“O—owwie, this hurts.”

“Moriyama-san! Shiemi-chan! You're alive and you did it! You managed to make Amaimon listen, atta girl! How was it—”

Moriyama who appeared with Amaimon by her side was squinting her eyes painfully, gripping at bloodied side. She was in pain however once she noticed lack of older Okumura and crumbled form of younger one all alarms rang inside hear head.

“Where is Rin?” was the first shaking question. “Where is he?”

Everyone looked over each other with grim expressions upon their faces. It was all she needed to 'know'. With slight struggle she dislodged herself from Amaimon who only shrugged it off-handely.

“Moriyama, you shouldn't—” spoke Kamiki looking at blonde but she only smiled in response.

“I will live, don't worry. It's just a scratch, Ni-chan patched me up already.”

“B—but still, you're in pain” mentioned Konekomaru.

“And so is Yuki-chan” she barked back, a bit harder than she wanted and everyone blanched. “S—sorry, it's just—”

Shaking his head at that both Shima and Bon weaved it off. “Nothing to be sorry about. We're all worried about that idiot.”

Nodding blonde smiled a bit. “Thanks.”

“So can I go now or do you still need my help” piped in Amaimon, standing away. “I think it's done already.”

Just as Moriyama opened her mouth Mephisto ported in, breathing heavily. The side of his chest and stomach was bubbling with dark black slime. That alerted everyone to him.

“Is he still up there?” Mephisto growled through pain.

Few seconds of silence followed and muted shakes of shoulders.

“Yes, he is” spoke finally for the first time Yukio. He seemed spellbound on his place on the ground, watching the ribbon flow through air. “Father says so.”

Groaning Mephisto was half-expecting this kind of an answer. “Fair enough. What happened, Okumura-sensei? Why he went alone?”

Shaking head Yukio almost chuckled. “He wouldn't let me.”

Cluck of tongue said more than enough, Mephisto wasn't happy with that. Before he could say anything more however he hissed with sudden pain and doubled over, thankfully Amaimon caught him just in time before he'd hit the ground.

“Pheles-san!” shouted Shiemi worried. “Ni-chan, please try to find something to help him out!” she added second later and small green-man jumped towards their principal.

Demon king chuckled. “I appreciate it Moriyama-san, I don't think he'll manage to heal the damage though.”

Blonde sniffed under red nose. She herself looked just as badly beaten and hurt as the Demon King, not to mention others. Wherever one could look, would see tired faces, bloodied and scratched. Pieces of clothing missing or torn away, dirt all over them.

“Oh well, I still might have enough power to stop them from spreading before I go” mentioned lightly Mephisto after looking around faces. All of them resembled a grim reminder that this fight wasn't over yet. Not until Okumura would come back or die, either one.

Puffing his half-torn umbrella into existence, he swirled it saying his catchphrase and golden pentagram once again surrounded black hole.

Sighing, he puffed out the umbrella back to where it came from. “That should keep them at bay for some time, I wouldn't bet on it though. I am weakened. Better be ready to fight some more hellspawns, Exorcists” smirking he winked at all of them. “I need to rest for now—” he added afterwards jabbing Amaimon on his side. “You go and help Moriyama-chan, you're her familiar or did you forget already?” he snided.

Amaimon rolled his eyes. “Boooring.”

“Well it might be, but it's a matter of to be or not to be. So get your ass into gear ya shmuck or no more sweets.”

“Tche, fiiiiiine.”

Shiemi chuckled sadly at that shaking her head as did Kamiki and couple others. It was almost funny to see how 'normal' was relationship between those two demons even though just before both were practically throwing threats at each other.

“What about you, Pheles-san?” asked Shiemi blinking slowly.

Mephisto smirked, hiding his face in the shadows. “I will be fine.”

There was a frown thrown his way but no response just a nod. “Okay, I trust you.”

Answered her chuckle to that. “You're too trusting, girl” and a sense of deja vu.

Before anything else could be said nonetheless a single white puff dropped onto Moriyama's nose. If only on hers though, everyone turned to the sky and fluffy snowflakes that started to slowly fall.

“It's snowing” said Shima catching few on his hand.

“And Okumura is still there” mentioned Bon irritated. “I can't stand it. The thought that we can't do anything—”

“We can hope” cut their friends tirade Kamiki holding her left arm, shaking with cold. “That's all we can do.”

“Rin is strong, he can manage to close the gate and come back.”

“If only—” joined in another voice, a tall busty Shura walked in but stopped by everyone. “What did I miss?” Looking around however she could already tell what. Nothing good. “By lookin at yer faces I can already tell it's nothin' good.”

Kamiki nodded sombrely to that. “Okumura-kun went ahead alone.”

Tsking Shura grit her teeth in suppressed ire. “He did what? That idiot! Where is scaredy-cat then?”

Sweatdropping little Konekomaru pointed ahead where Yukio was all fours on the ground.

Shura already made two steps ahead when Okumura gasped. His entire body went rigid, hands shaking. Blinking slowly Yukio felt as the connection between him and Rin was cut off.

“No” he said to no one in particular. Snowflakes sat upon his face, hair. “It can't be—”

Mephisto and Amaimon frowned.

Yukio's jaw trembled, his body shuddered with coldness. Because it couldn't be true, it couldn't mean that his twin—that Rin—that he is gone. Yet the more he stared into the sky the more sure he was of that phenomenon. The ribbon shone in the sunset bright pink like never before as it tediously started to crack like broken glass into mist. As beautiful as it was, as heartbreaking it was as well. Under all circumstances Yukio couldn't stop watching it, as their bond became nothing but a long distanced memory.

“It's gone—he's gone” he spoke under breath, not once blinking upon the view. “We lost him—I lost him.”

There were frowns on all faces. A very loud unspoken question hanging above them.

“I guess this is it then, we lost” deadpanned Mephisto then, hissing and losing a grip on the pentagram for a while. “That's not how it was supposed to end.”

“This is the first time I see the bond being erased” mentioned Amaimon looking somewhere ahead. “It's so pretty.”

“Wait, what bond?” joined in Shima, confused.

Shura on the other hand gasped before she could stop herself. “No—oh, please, no—tell me yer jokin!” she directed that at Mephisto.

“Unfortunately, it did happen, just now.”

“No! Rin, you fuckin' idiot!” Shura responded with shout towards sky.

“What bond?!”

Kamiki blanched upon realisation, she looked over at their sensei. “Rin and Yukio shared the bond? And it's gone? Oh, no... No, that's—!” she sniffed under nose, blinking away tears. “Rin is... dead?”

Shiemi frowned even more upon that, her heart was screaming bloody murder. Yet she only stepped towards their fallen sensei amidst snowfall. Something boomed in the sky again, rainbow colours flashed from beyond the gate. She didn't care much though, all she wanted to do was to hug Yukio and say everything would be okay.

She seen one Okumura crumble on her watch, she wasn't sure she'd manage to live through that again.

Thought that it was happening again was already too much.

Limping she got to Yukio and crouched before his face. He was looking at a place on his left finger unblinking, a silent storm. Softly she put her own hand over his and squeezed sniffing already. Tears were flowing out, no point in stopping them yet Yukio, he resembled a goddamn statue.

Not caring about anything she bit the bullet and hugged him for all she could. He sat back to that, seemingly empty.

“It's o—okay to c—cry Yukio” she whispered hugging him stronger. “It's okay, it will be okay!”

Yukio shook his head slightly. “No, nothing is okay. It wasn't okay for such long time... and now, he's gone.”

“I know! I seen this happen before, I seen Rin crumble like a house of cards when you disappeared—I just I can't stand it, no more. Not again!” she mumbled into Yukio's neck shaking her head, crying. “I don't want history to repeat—I don't know if I will manage to live through that hell again. J—just let it go, you have a right to feel pain, be sad, feel love, please Yukio, don't cut us out.”

Chuckling Yukio returned the embrace.

“It's fine, I am fine.”

To that blonde shook before exploding. “No, you're not! You're not a machine, Yuki-chan. I know how hurt you must feel—”

“It's nothing, there's no point in crying now. He is gone, that's all.”

“H—how can you? Yuki-chan?”

Yukio sighed. “There's nothing we can do now, we can't turn back time. All we can do is to get ready to fight, for the future.”

Shaking little blonde dislodged herself from warm embrace and looked into tired face of Yukio. His eyes were red, tears swirling in the orbs but he tried so hard to keep his facade up, to not break up right there and then. One thing she noticed was that we was failing at it, badly.

With trembling lips she smiled as tears flowed freely.

“I understand” she spoke caressing lightly his cold cheek. “We still gotta fight, for us. For him.”

That's when dame broke and Yukio blinked, tears freely flowing down his face. The pain in his eyes, the emotions so strong even she was taken aback. But he broke right there and then, face down pressed against her warm bosom as he bawled, shaking up.

“I don't want to be alone—  
I can't—  
I need him—  
It hurts—  
Why—”

Shiemi did the only reasonable thing she could then and embraced broken soul that belonged to Yukio Okumura whimpering under breath as she's done so. With shaking shoulders she bawled like a child, finding comfort in soft locks full of snowflakes.

All of this was witnessed by a team of future—no scratch that—by a team of Exorcists as the hell was starting to break loose. Mephisto crumbled to the ground at some point when everyone was mesmerised with exchange between two friends, silently weeping for their fallen one and very possibly their entire future.

Golden pentagram dimmed as hellspawns viciously tried to break free.

Shura was the first one to notice this shooting Mephisto a look.  
  
“Oi, clown, what ye think yer doin—?” she snapped but stopped herself upon seeing the bad state their triumph card was in. “Will ye be okay—?”

Mephisto coughed, blood splaying his lips but grinned nonetheless. “Do I look like it, Kirigakure-san?”

“Oh, no—” joined in Kamiki, her face paling more with each second. “They are almost free, the barrier is breaking!”

As if furious Shura snapped. “How the fuck did you let them get to you anyway?!”

Konekomaru shuddered at such icy tone, Shima winced. Mephisto on the other hand looked as nonchalant as ever, even dying, smug half-smile on his face.

“Let's say—I was tricked.”

“Like shit ye were, look at ye now” she growled under breath, taking a few steps towards fallen demon king. “The worst thing is we need ya—Is there something that might help ya? Anything?”

A moment of heartbeat passed.

“Yes, I might not be—comfortable enough with it—or anyone else that is—” he mentioned with tired exhale.

Gears worked inside Shura's mind before she noticed nodding Shiemi from a corner of her eye and something clicked. Girls wound looked very severe as it was, a lot of blood around it yet she seemed fine—like in the training grounds. Would it be possible that healing process was working the same for both sides? It was a wild guess, she was grasping at nothing—until she noticed torn hole in Amaimon's shirt, around same place as Moriyama's wound was.

“You talk about the bond, don't you?” she asked out straight, locking eyes with demon king. He smirked playfully. “Of course ye were talking about bond. So let get this right, upon linking souls you somehow leech life from the other side and vice verse, am I correct?”

“Shura-san!” cut in Shima. Kamiki also looked shocked.

“I know what I am getting into, kiddos. We need this bastard, and I don't like this any more than less.”

Mephisto's brows shot up in mocking surprise. “Why, you think so highly of me, I had no idea, Shura-san.”

She barked. “Once it is over the bond will cease to exist, do we understand.”

Smirking, demon nodded. “As you command, tamer.”

Shura huffed at that, spitting to the side but walked closer towards Mephisto. She really didn't like where this was going but if that could help them even a tiny bit to keep hellspawns at bay, she'd do it. With sour expression she turned towards Kamiki and asked for a piece of paper which she got in an instant.

“A—are you sure, Kirigakure-san?” asked Izumo, frowning. “He's demon king...”

Waving that off for now, Shura decided already. “If Moriyama-san can do it, so would I” she deadpanned turning around to face Mephisto. “Better let me summon ya ass back to living, clown.”

Mephisto laughed and then gargled a bit. “Go a—ahead.”

Without thinking twice Shura frowned with realisation of how bad was Mephisto but bit the bullet and used her still fresh and bleeding thigh wound to smear blood over piece of paper. Muttering under breath she felt the shift between them as something snapped into place. The rune shone and Mephisto disappeared in a blink.

Confused she barked under breath. “What the hell, clown?! Where did you went off to?!”

Thankfully a nearby chuckle answered her that and a tip of his tophat. “I am right here, my mistress.”

Few sweatdrops later Shura grind her teeth in aggravation. “Very funny, clown. Yer still not look any better than before though, did it not work?! You lied?!”

Mephisto sighed before rolling nonchalantly his eyes, he ported right next to the red-haired tamer. “It only works in a case of full possession, I'd have to take control over your body dear Kirigakure-san.”

For some reason that made Shura flush a bit before raving with bloody murder. She stopped only upon realisation what probably did happen between Moriyama and Amaimon. Yet even though they shared same wounds, Moriyama seemed all good and healthy – something that is not possible upon full possession.

Huge question marks flew in the air.

Blonde clearly felt the stare upon her person as she sniffled and raised her head to look towards exo-team. Yukio calmed down by then, clinging to the bodyheat of another person. The always strong and independent sensei looked so tiny, lost in embrace, like a little child clinging to mother's skirt.

Seconds passed, ideas sprung into life. Shura adamantly refused to let demon king take over her body which ended up with Mephisto dropping the pentagram when another wave of hellspawns hit it. There was panic on the field, barriers and Aries popping into life. Amaimon was send ahead as a first mean of defence, Kamiki's wounded foxes following in his steps.

It seemed the fight was inevitable.

After first wave approached and was dispatched by Amaimon, more was raining down upon them. The barrier kept on being struck over and over, Bon and Konekomaru however done their best keeping it up. Shima braced few of his own but ended up jumping into fray himself, Kamiki following shortly with her runes. Shura was already busy as it was, slashing and hacking every hellspawn that stood on their way.

Sad truth was however they were outnumbered.

They lacked the firepower.

And Yukio was catatonic.

“Get him back into fight, Moriyama-san! We need his help!” Shura finally snapped upon getting pushed back into barrier. “Scaredy-cat I know ye hear and see us, GET BACK INTO IT! WE NEED YOUR HELP”

Shiemi shook her friend at that. “She is right Yuki-chan, we need to get back there and fight. You're the best out all of us, we need your help. Please...”

Yukio blinked his teal eyes, tears smudged the dirt down his face, now dried. “Yes, we need to fight” he nodded to that, his resolve coming back, hidden certain spark behind his eyes.

Smiling blankly Shiemi also stood up, ready for everything. “Ni-chan, time to show them what even _we_ can do.” Small green man jumped in the air happily to that as she nodded once and ran ahead to breach the barrier.

Inhaling tiredly Yukio stood up, took weapon in hand and checked it once. It was time to fight, he could mourn later after all this would be over. Taking aim he shoot nearby hellspawns that tried to destroy their barrier while keeping eye on Mephisto who was crouching painfully between them.

“Koneko, time to change tactics” murmured Bon upon realising that most of their team was outside the guarding arie. “Will you be able to keep this up on your own? I will try offensive ones...”

Gulping Konekomaru nodded, sweat flowing down his chin. “I will manage, go ahead.”

Smirking Bon nodded. “I will have your back if anything.”

“Of course.”

With one more nod, one of the barriers disappeared in a blink—pressuring the other Arie's user to groan at amount of hellfire put over him.

Yukio kept on shooting the targets, red danced in his eyes.

There was the thought at the back of his mind to use 'it' that it'd help them out tremendously but his father's mocking voice was still there, trying to talk him into becoming vessel. There was no way in Assiah he'd ever say yes to that, yet Satan prodded at his mind, a pin prick through his brain.

Their fight wasn't fair, they needed Mephisto to seal the gate... or contain it.

Frowning Yukio once again thought about the hellfire. He was the only one that could manage to close it and run for it, Rin tried that already but didn't manage. If only that stupid brother of his let him go along, nothing like this wouldn't happen. Yet there he was, down on Assiah with dying Mephisto on his side and every member of their exo-team risking their lives to minimize the damage.

Using his hellfire seemed like the only way to fight back against Satan, even if it meant he'd have to sacrifice himself in order to stop his father from destroying Assiah. With deep breaths he stopped, sweat poured down his forehead, he felt his healing factor working entire time, restoring broken cells. Toying with the thought of using hellfire he tried to pinpoint position of each one of their team.

Growling he already was breaching the thin line, his eyes became a bit more wild, ears and teeth a bit more pointy but before he completely let himself go Shura's sudden appearance stopped him in it. She was knocked back with unseen force and that found her sprawled next to Mephsito.

“Ye, clown” she barked, annoyed. “How does that shit work exactly? The possession, the half-one?” she asked quickly, eyeing something invisible that was coming their way.

Mephisto chuckled. “What, now you're interested?”

She glared, hard. “Actually... Fuck it—do it!”

Answered her tsk and a wide wolfish smirk. “Your wish is my command” and with those words Mephisto's eyes rolled back into his head, body slumped.

Shura gasped at sudden feeling, prodding inside her head and she screeched. “F—fuck this hurts! My e—eyes, head?!”

Yukio stared at woman trashing wildly for a few seconds as she spewed every curse she's known until she stopped. Her chest was heaving and hand was twitching, her sudden silence was dangerous, just like her squint eyes once she raised her head.

“So that's how it feels, huh? So much power, I can feel it under my skin” she murmured. “Mephisto, I let you take reigns for awhile, get healed and seal the godforbidden gate.”

With a nod to herself Shura stood up, blinked and her expression changed into one of amusement. “Of course I will, this vessel seems so much more powerful than the other one. Maybe because of those milkers” added, squeezing one of the breasts. There was a twitch of the hand as it's purposeful owner tried to take back control.

“Fine, Kirigakure-san, we will have fun later. Now though, onwards to the battle!” Shura snided under breath smiling and shot into air, disappearing between hellspawns.

Yukio gulped at weird spectacle he just fell a victim to. Whatever happened it was the first time he's seen something like this. Inner scholar within him demanded answers as strange as they might be. In another minute familiar golden pantagram shone over the gate, once again keeping hellspawns at bay.

With this they had an actual chance to win. All they needed was a person to go up there, all they needed was him.

Sighing he looked around the battlefield. He believed that their team was through so much already they would easily manage on their own. That left only one thing for him to do—

Annoying boom covered the area, it's echo following for miles. Snapping their heads, everyone noticed sudden rainbow colours filling up the void before they burst outside like snowflakes.

“What is going on?”

“What—?”

“What's happening?!”

The gate seemed to wail in agony however was that possible they never knew but it started to close up, reverting it's size abruptly. Hellspawns trapped behind pentagram were being sucked back inside beside one smog of thing that seemed to been spat back and speeding towards ground.

Yukio's heartbeat speed up as he tried to notice what's that thing set dead into crash course but surprisingly Konekomaru beat him to it. 

“IT'S RIN! HE'S DONE IT, HE'S ALIVE!”

“Wait, what?” Yukio turned around wildly, eyeing his friend and student. “You're sure it's him?”

Konekomaru nodded. “Yes, it's him!”

Turning right back Yukio sweatdropped. “But how? The bond is gone—?”

“He's not stopping though” mentioned Shura from somewhere above them, she was concentrating a lot. Apparently she wasn't immune to the void powers as it was closing down. “I can't reach him in time, he's gonna crash...”

Shiemi screeched from somewhere ahead as she fell down. “Amaimon, help Rin!”

Amaimon shook his head. “I can't when you're in danger, girl.”

She huffed. “I command you—to!”

Amaimon tsked at that triumphantly, looming over her. “It's not working on me anymore, tough luck.”

She paled. “What do you mean, why?!”

He clicked his tongue at that. “Oh I don't know, maybe because I took full possession of your body?”

Shaking his head Yukio was sweating, watching how hellspawns were being sucked back into Gehenna, even those low on the Assiah weren't saved from that fate. Everyone from their team took refuge behind Aries by then, Bon brought his barrier up as did Shima. The power behind that was enormous. Yet Rin's body was speeding up into ground and fast, too fast. He was going to crash.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Yukio snapped. His hellfire burst around, shocking everyone to the boot. Taunting voice of his father reverberated in his skull, trying to grasp last means of connections before the Gate would close but he only grit his teeth stronger, the blue fire shaping butterfly wings on his back.

No, he wasn't going to let Satan posses him, not this time. And as the Gate kept on closing down, Yukio shot out like a bullet towards speeding Rin. Hellspawns were burned on his way, the butterfly wings transforming into different shape. Sweat was pouring down him like a waterfall, the speed which which Rin was speeding down was too great, he was gonna crash.

Trying his best at manoeuvring the flames Yukio burst another wave of hellfire to boost himself a bit more. Tears were flowing outta his eyes, air pressure was crushing his lungs and everything burned, he burned. World ceased to exists, there was only him and his brother. A reach of hand towards unconscious Rin and—

Everything went dark.

Groaning, he slid his eyes open. He must've passed out upon reaching his twin, was his first thought but the thing was, he couldn't see Rin anywhere. And everything was so quiet, just snow and wind brushing around him. He was filled with a very bad, eerie feeling upon looking around. Only after getting on all fours Yukio managed to pinpoint his brother's body.

Rin was laying some way away from him, still unconscious... the scary thing was however how bloody his head seemed. Guts were swirling inside Yukio with each tired, painful limp towards his twin. There was so much blood, he could barely see his face. Yet he gulped the bile down slumping next to Rin and took him into his arms.

He felt so very cold.

“Nii-san? Nii-san!” he said thought gritted teeth, shaking his twin. “Open you eyes, open goddamn eyes!”

On instinct younger Okumura remembered how non-existant was their bond now and without thinking he pressed his ear towards Rin's chest.

It was painfully silent.

Yukio felt as his fingers and lips trembled, how he caressed and hugged his twin. There was no heartbeat present, there was no bond present, all odds were against him. There was no smirk thrown his way nor a whip of that annoying tail.

It was all too gone.

Shaking, Yukio took Rin's face between his palms and glared, hard. He wanted to hate him so much for what he's done but ended up shaking his head in defeat. Misty eyed he brushed blue hair off the closed eyelids and pressed his forehead to cold lips.

“You idiot—you stupid—so, so stupid—idiot—” he murmured under breath.

Tears dropped and sniff followed. It was it, the end. Rin was dead.

Rin was dead.

Yet a sudden hand on top of his hair and slight caress took him unawares. Yukio gasped, wide-eyed. When he moved a little bit back he's seen a very well known smirk and a whip of a tail upon his arse.

“Hey you—” said Rin not stopping to caress the brown locks. “It's good to be back.”

Yukio was stupefied, it wasn't possible—he must've been hallucinating. But even if he was, it was too good to miss. Without thinking he latched onto that smirking mouth of his twin and kissed the life outta him. He felt Rin's surprise as he stiffened under sudden assault but after few seconds he eased right back into the kiss.

“So you made your mind, huh?” mentioned Rin nonchalantly when they dislodged. His tail whipped stronger at his twins arse.

Yukio flushed all the way to his neck. “I am just happy you're alive.”

Chuckling Rin winked. “Of course, I told you I will see everyone later, didn't I?”

At that Yukio sneered. “You knocked me out cold. Nii-san!”

Trying to play it off Rin shrugged a bit. He scratched on his chin. “Well, yeah, about that—I'm sorry!”

“Right you are, you ass” barked back Yukio, glaring. “And with my own move too” he added afterwards, shaking head in displease.

Before he could stop himself Rin laughed. “I learn things, no matter what you think. I am not that bad. Besides, where is everyone?”

As if reminded of the situation they were in Yukio dropped Rin to the ground which was answered with a painful groan and 'what for?'. Scrambling up he put a hand for his twin to take which Rin did accept gladly, together they slowly limped towards small specks that were their running friends.

“Before we will reach them, Nii-san they knew about the bond” mentioned Yukio, pink raising in his cheeks.

At first Rin blanched but then smirked seeing his twins reaction to even mention of it. “So that makes us official?” he asked nonchalantly and Yukio sputtered for few seconds.

After calming down he sighed. “I don't know yet, Nii-san. It's quite disturbing thing to make official.”

Rin frowned to that, rolling his eyes around. “They will know anyway, you still expect the lil' one, aren't you? Who's you're gonna say she is?”

His twins face burned at that and he tried to mask it with a cough, a very coerced one. “She?”

At that it was Rin's turn to cough. “I have a feeling...”

Yukio smiled and shook his head and Rin followed in his steps.

“It's all ahead before us, we can't say what's gonna happen.”

“True. We can try to make the best out of it though.”

Limping ahead wearily, smiling, they were reaching the new life that was waiting for them.

Their team was already closing onto them, beamish Shiemi with Shima just behind her. Mephisto was surprisingly being helped up by Shura herself and Kamiki was already having conversation with Konekomaru and Bon. All seemed to end well, the Gate was closed, hellspawns gone—at least for now.

It was a new beginning for all of them. But was it really?

Now, for that question only _**Time**_ himself could know an answer to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _It's time to say goodbye, but I think goodbyes are sad and I'd much rather say hello. Hello to a new adventure.”_

— _Ernie Harwell_

  
**The end.**

 

 

**Hellspawn**

fa[ **D** ]ing into dust

 

_Thank you for reading._

 

 

_*no.13_

 


End file.
